Us Against the World
by x Miss I x
Summary: Alternative series 2 ending and future plot. Guy's dead and it's about what Robin, Marian and the gang have to endure now with even bigger problems. Including problems you may not have expected. Involves romance, drama, etc R/M & small W/D. Reviews we
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Had this story on the brain and so felt the need to post it.**

**Please review this story as I would love to know what you think of it. **

**By the way it's not a one-shot fic and there will be many chapters to this story. **

**Some updates may be short because I don't want to put too much information into one chapter with this story.**

**Thank you & enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 1

1194

Marian stood in the shadows, sheltered by the tall walls around her. She saw the King fall to the ground, having just been hit with an arrow. She then saw Guy approach the scene, his intention obvious. She had to stop him.

"Guy" She called running over to him.

"Stop" She told him. "It's over Guy" She added stopping in front of him.

"Get out of the way" he ordered, indicating with his sword.

"All this time I've been fighting for England. Do you think I'm going to let you kill England?"

"Marian, get out of the way!" He shouted, waving his sword threateningly at her.

"You'll have to kill me first" She told him confidently, looking into his eyes.

"No way" he said shaking his head. "We're going to get out of this. I'm going to do this thing and then I will have power beyond measure and we will be together."

Marian laughed at what he said as she moved a few paces backwards as he approached her with his sword.

"I would rather die than be with you Guy of Gisborne." She told him sternly.

"No" he whispered in shock.

"I'm going to marry Robin Hood" She finally admitted to him. "I love Robin Hood" she added, smiling at her revelation.

"I love Robin Hood" She told him firmly.

Guy looked at her painfully as she spoke the words that he had always dreaded hearing. Without thinking, he lunged forward with his sword, hoping to destroy the words that she had just spoken. She quickly span to avoid the sword making contact with her, although she wasn't quick enough, causing the sword to scrape across her stomach, in an almost horizontal line, making her yell in pain and lose her balance falling onto the floor.

Robin was running along the other side of the wall and had heard a woman's voice, which he knew instantly to be Marians. He continued running as fast as he could and looked around frantically when he finally reached a clearing. It was then that he saw her lying on the sand with Gisborne leaning over her.

"Marian!" He yelled running over to her.

As he ran over to her, he saw Guy tumble backwards and onto the sand beside her with a sword sticking out of his stomach. Robin knelt over Marian as she shuffled slightly away from Gisborne as best as she could. The other gang members went to check on the King.

"The King, where's the King?" She asked frantically.

"He's alright Marian. Marian! He's alright" he told her holding onto her face to calm her down.

He heard Marian gasp and looked down at her large scar on her stomach. Djaq quickly came over and check it.

"How's it looking down there?" Marian asked laughing lightly.

Robin looked over at Djaq for confirmation on whether or not she would be ok.

"The cut is quite long and deep. But if we bandage it up tightly now, I'll be able to stitch it up when we're at the King's campsite."

Robin nodded and began searching for something to wrap Marian up with. He then saw a shadow approach him and looked up to see the King walking over to them.

"How about using the cloth from some of my robes? It's the least I could do after the Lady saved my life."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Robin nodded appreciatively.

Once Marian was bandaged up, Robin helped her to stand and they all turned to look at the dying form of Gisborne.

"Robin, can you help me go to him please?" She asked looking at him gently.

"Why, he almost killed you?"

"Please Robin. This is something I need to do; to let him die in peace." She told him.

Robin nodded and helped her walk over to him and kneel down over him so that she could talk to him better. Robin then walked back towards the gang, giving Marian some privacy.

"Marian" Guy whispered when he felt her stroke his forehead soothingly.

"Yes Guy?"

"I want you to know that I only ever wanted you to love me" he whispered difficultly.

"I know" Marian said sadly.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to…"

"Shush" she said softly. "It's alright, I forgive you."

Guy sighed gratefully at her forgiveness and asked, "Marian, would you do one last thing for me?"

"Anything"

"Would you give me one last kiss? So that I'll always remember what could have been."

Marian smiled sadly, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she answered, "Of course."

At that, she leaned over him and kissed him gently. Robin looked on, feeling a pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach for a kiss that, he believed, lingered for a moment too long. But at the same time he trusted Marian and knew that she was doing it as part of Gisborne's last moments. Although a part of him could not help but wonder if she did feel something for him and that the kiss was more than an innocent gesture of kindness.

When he saw the kiss end he walked over to Marian and knelt down beside her, putting a comforting arm round her. Robin looked Guy with as much compassion as he could muster, although he knew it wasn't showing too well as he despised him. Guy glared at Robin with jealousy.

"I always knew you still loved him" Guy moaned.

"Guy please" Marian begged.

"You'd better look after her" Guy told Robin threateningly.

"Don't worry, I intend to." Robin said boldly, glaring at Guy. "Unlike you, I do not intend to let any harm come to her."

Guy's breathing was beginning to become more faltered and it was obvious that he would die any moment now.

"I love you Marian," he whispered to her gently, stroking her cheek with his hand.

Marian smiled sadly but could not say the words that he wanted to hear. Instead she covered his hand with her own. Slowly his eyes began to close and his hand fell to the ground as his breathing stopped. Marian tried to hold back her tears so that Robin wouldn't see her cry. Robin could sense that she was upset and so turned her round and wrapped her in a comforting embrace. She wrapped her arms round him and held him close to her, going over in her mind how Guy of Gisborne was no more.

------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**littlemissmaster****:**** yes there will be a lot more to the story :)**

**SpiritOfSherwood****:**** there will be some Will and Djaq in this story – but you will have to be patient lol! :)**

**I know that this chapter is short and so may the others to come, but like I said in the previous chapter, I think this story flows better with small chapters. **

**(Just a little reminder in case you're thinking "wow this is short" lol!)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 2

Marian lay still on a makeshift bed inside a tent that she had been allocated at the King's campsite. Djaq was just finishing on her stitches; but Marian could feel no pain. She felt numb. She felt like: a murderer. That was what was hurting her the most. Never in her wildest dreams would she ever have imagined that she would have taken someone's life with a sword. All she could see was blood on her hands and no matter how much she wiped them, the stain wasn't coming off.

When Djaq finished, she left Marian alone in the tent to, what she believed, grieve for Gisborne's death. A part of Marian was affected by his death. He had constantly followed her for years, completely besotted and obsessed, and now that he was gone she didn't know how she should feel: upset or relieved.

----------------

Djaq walked over to a larger tent where all the other gang members were resting in. When she walked in Robin looked up and asked the silent question as to whether she was alright.

"I stopped the bleeding and cleaned the wound. It's all stitched, but she's tired; it has been a long day for her." She said sitting down next to Will.

Robin nodded understandingly before returning to his thoughts. Much, on the other hand, could no longer keep his thoughts to himself.

"I don't understand what's so sad about this situation." He told the gang honestly. "Gisborne was a traitor and a mean one at that. We should be celebrating his death, not sulking,"

"Shut up Much" Allen told him annoyed.

"No I will not!" Much said defiantly. "Personally I'm glad Gisborne's dead. Marian should be to. Now she doesn't have to be bothered by him anymore…"

"Much!"

Much looked up to see John looking at him, gesturing to Robin with his head. Much turned to Robin whose head was facing the ground.

"No one could have predicted what was going to happen today. Everyone is still in a state of shock. Marian is entitled to feel saddened by today's events, not only on a personal level, because his death changes everything." Robin said standing up and facing them.

"The Sheriff's not going to stand down and let this pass. He will use this as another excuse to catch us. And now that he has seen Marian kill him, he will also be after her. She has no choice but to stay with us now." Robin added. "We need to come up with a plan about what to do next. I'm going to talk with the King." Robin told them and with that he left the tent, leaving the other gang members to look at each other and sigh.

--------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for the comments**

**littlemissmaster****:**** he is happy that she's staying with them but worried for her safety as Gisborne's death makes everything more dangerous for them :) **

**Hopefully this chapter will explain things a bit better**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 3

When Robin left the King's tent he felt colder, implying that night was soon approaching. He walked over to Marian's tent and slowly entered to see her lying awake, looking upwards. Robin pulled up a small stall and took a seat beside her, holding her hand in his.

"Hello" he said softly hoping to attract her attention.

Marian slowly turned her head to look at him, acknowledging his presence. He could tell she had been crying.

"Shush it's alright" he said trying to sooth her.

He stood up from his stall and took a seat at the edge of her makeshift bed, leaning over her and stroking her cheek.

"I killed him Robin" she said sadly, like a small child who needed comforting.

Robin looked at her taken aback, finally realising that it was that that was bothering her.

"It wasn't your fault though Marian." He told her reassuringly. "You did what you had to do in self defence. He would have killed you otherwise."

"But it was I who encouraged him to behave that way. I knew his feelings for me and I carelessly just through that back into his face." She said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Why, what did you say?" Robin asked slightly intrigued.

"I told him that I would rather die than marry him, that I was going to marry you and that I loved you." She told him, her voice breaking. "I do not know what came over me. It is like I could not keep it inside of me any longer. All of this pretence was becoming too much to deal with." She admitted.

Robin felt elated at her true feelings for him but at the same time saddened at the amount of pain she must have been going through for while now.

"Shush, it's alright now. He's gone and you do not have to pretend any longer." He informed her stroking her hair.

"I know. But I have blood on my hands Robin and no matter how much I try to clean them I can still see it. It won't go away." She cried.

He kissed her forehead and remained inches from her face when he said, "I know what it feels like to kill someone. I know what you're going through and I never wanted you to go through it. All I can say is that I will be here for you always Marian, to protect and look after you from now on. It will take some time for your emotions to heal but in time they will, I promise you."

He then took hold of one of her hands and kissed each of her fingers in turn. He did the same with the other hand before he put it down and smiled at her.

"All better"

Marian smiled sadly at his actions and motioned for him to lean in closer to her on the bed. When he was almost touching her with his face, she put both of her hands on either on of his cheeks and stroked his beard gently before joining her lips with his to feel that emotional connection that she had been denied for many weeks now. As he moved his lips across hers she felt him give her the strength she needed, reminding her that he was here and that he would always be with her.

When they pulled away, they remained close, both smiling at one another; Marian finally being able to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

-------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 4

When Robin woke the next morning he went straight to Marian's tent to see how she was. He quietly entered and saw that she was already awake and was sitting up in her bed. She smiled when she saw him and motioned for him to come over to her, patting the spot next to her. Robin walked over and sat down by her legs facing her. She seemed better than she was yesterday.

"How are you feeling?" He asked cautiously.

"Better" she answered softly. "I missed you after you left." She smiled

He laughed bashfully at her honesty and took her hand in his.

"I missed you too."

"I was thinking about what you said to me yesterday," she started. "About you understanding how I was feeling and so on and I came to the conclusion that there's no point in me dwelling on such a happenstance. What's done is done and there's nothing anyone can do to change anything."

Robin paused to look at her, wondering where she going with this. Marian looked at Robin and smiled positively.

"Therefore, I have decided to look to the future. Our plans have already changed so much already. I could have lost my life yesterday…"

Robin interrupted with a loud intake of breath. Marian stroked his hand comfortingly.

"I could have lost my life yesterday without doing the one thing I have wanted to do for a very long time now. It is because of that, that I believe we should rearrange our plans."

"What plans?" he asked confused.

"I remember us saying one day in the forest how we would find Lardner and bring the King home, defeat the Sheriff and then get married."

Robin smiled at the memory and finally understood what Marian was referring to.

"So what is it that you would like to do, Milady?" he smiled knowingly.

"I think we should get married." She smiled. "Yesterday proved that anything can happen. Life's full of surprises and I want to carry on knowing that we are married and together in every sense of the word."

Robin leant forward and kissed her on the lips. She responded enthusiastically and moved him closer to her, knowing that he agreed with her and wanted the same thing, even though he hadn't verbally said the words.

"When do you wish?" He asked her, when they finally parted.

"Here and soon. We do not know how long we will be in the presence of the King. Do you think he knows of a priest who could marry us?"

Robin nodded and said, "There is a priest that is here on the campsite. His role is to pray for our success and to bless all those who have died or who are injured. I will speak with the King today."

Marian nodded and took him in her arms, rejoicing the fact that soon they would be married.

"Marian? You know you said that this was the one thing you have wanted to do for a long time now. What did you mean?" he asked, pulling away from her slightly but still keeping her in his arms.

"Well I think I have had the longest wait to be married than any other woman alive Robin of Locksley." She told him

Robin smiled as she hit him lightly on the arm.

"I know and I am sorry" Robin told her honestly. "But we will be married soon and I have always loved you."

"Really?" she asked

"What? Of course I have. I told you before in the castle." Robin said shocked.

"Yes but that was not that long ago. All those opportunities when we were younger and even after you returned from the Holy Land, you never told me."

"I could never say then. I…"

"You mean you were too proud to say" she told him bluntly.

Robin looked down guiltily.

"You've always had a problem admitting how you feel my darling," she said stroking his cheek.

"I'm sorry" He said, kissing her hand

"I have always loved you Robin of Locksley and have done everything I could to show that to you," She admitted.

Robin looked up at her as if motioning for her to continue.

"I stayed with Guy to protect you Robin. I desperately wanted to be with you but I needed to protect you. You were better informed with me in the castle. I saved the King and stood up to Guy yesterday for you Robin. You worship the King with all you heart and although I have disliked him for taking you away from me, and have disapproved of his motives, I saved him for the people of England, so that your hard work and sacrifice would not be in vain. I wish to support you Robin in every decision you make and I did it all Robin because I love you."

Robin was stunned silent at her speech. She truly did love him through all that time he doubted her love for him. After that moment his love for her had grown even more.

"I love you more than anything in this life Marian. Believe me when I say that I always have. I had to chastise myself from you Marian. You have no idea how much you affected me. I was always embarrassed by my emotions, especially when I was younger. No other man felt the way I did for a woman. My father even scolded me for having such feelings. I thought by not admitting how I felt I was doing you a favour."

"But Robin all I ever wanted was your love." She told him gently. "When you asked for my hand in marriage I was truly elated. I firmly believed that in your own little way, you loved me. Then you left me for the Holy Land and I doubted your feelings for me. But no matter how much I chastised you when you returned, my feelings were always there. Then when you told me that you loved me that day in the castle, my love for you grew so much stronger. When you asked me to marry you again in the forest I truly believed that this time was for real and that our love for one another was stronger than ever. That's why I want to marry you now. I love you Robin. I always have and I always will."

"I love you so much Marian." He told her as he brought her to him in a passionate kiss, combining all the ones they had previously shared into a long heartfelt kiss, both feeling a stronger bond after finally understanding the other's true feelings.

-------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think,**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**I'm glad you're all enjoying the fluff.**

**This chapter is more W/D, to let you know their side of the story and the other part is to get the story moving a bit lol!**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 5

After lunch, Will and Djaq walked away quietly and into his tent to spend some time alone with each other. After yesterday's events, Djaq had been busy tending to Marian and Will had been unable to speak to her.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked Will when they were in the tent.

"I was just wondering what you intended to do now. I mean, this is your home country and soon Robin and the others will be leaving to go back to England." He told her nervously.

"To be honest I had been thinking about that. I do not know when I would be able to come back here if I went back to England. I miss everything here very much."

"I want you to know that I will be with you no matter what you choose." He told her firmly. "Even if it involves staying here."

"But you will be away from your home country, your people." She said surprised.

He walked over to her and took both of her hands in his, looking into her eyes.

"You're the only person who has ever made me feel this way. I love you Djaq and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Djaq smiled with tears in her eyes after having heard the most beautiful speech she had ever heard come from the man she loved.

"I love you too Will" she said as she kissed him.

When they pulled away they both smiled at one another.

"So we will be staying here then?" Will confirmed

"If you want to"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He smiled and held her in his arms.

"But lets not tell the others just yet" she told him against his chest.

"Alright my love" he replied, kissing the top of her head.

----------------------------------------------

Robin walked over to the King's tent and waited outside whilst one of the guards went to ask the King. When he was allowed in, the King greeted him warmly and motioned for the others to leave to give them some privacy. The King offered Robin a seat opposite him.

"To what do I owe this pleasure" he said to Robin.

"A favour, in all honesty Your Majesty" Robin informed him bowing his head.

"Anything Robin, I am in your debt."

"I was wondering if you would be willing to allow Lady Marian and I to marry here, soon?" he asked.

"Of course, Robin, I would be honoured to be present at the wedding of England's finest heroes. I will speak with the Priest immediately; perhaps perform the wedding the day after tomorrow?" He suggested.

"That's wonderful Your Majesty. There is another matter though."

"And what's that?"

"Seeing as Marian's father is no longer with us to give her away, we were wondering if you would give us the honour of giving her away at our wedding?"

"I'd be honoured." The King nodded.

With that, Robin stood up and said, "Thank you Your Majesty" before bowing and turning to leave.

But as he approached the exit of the tent the King said, "I will sort out everything and will send for both of you tomorrow morning"

Robin nodded before finally leaving, and going to tell Marian the good news, smiling to himself at the thought of his wedding to Marian finally becoming a reality.

--------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your comments  
**

**Just to inform you, the next two chapters will go back in time to when Robin was young. The reason for this is that i wish for you to get an idea of the type of childhood and background that both Robin and Marian came from, to lead them to the people they are now. It won't be that frequent in the story though - just a brief account**

Here's the next chapter,

**Enjoy,**

xxx

(Robin is 4 at this point)

Chapter 6

1171

"Robin, darling we are waiting" His mother kindly called to him from downstairs.

Robin looked out of the window in his room and saw his father outside talking with one of the stable boys and then with a man whom he did not recognise. At the sound of his mother's call he quickly rushed downstairs as fast as he could, almost colliding with his mother in the process.

"Robin darling" she laughed. "Would you please be careful? Your father is waiting outside by the carriage. Let's go."

"There you are" his heard his father say as he stepped outside. "Now come on we must hurry."

Robin quickly climbed on and saw his father lovingly help his mother onto the carriage before climbing on himself. His father then called for the carriage to leave.

"Now Robin there is something your mother and I must tell you before we arrive at Knighton."

Robin nodded to his father and then turned to his mother who had a sad look on her face.

"Lady Katherine of Knighton sadly passed away yesterday after giving birth to her and Sir Edward's daughter, Marian. Edward kindly invited us to visit him, as we are good acquaintances, to help him through this situation as best as we can and to talk with him about other important matters."

"What am I to do then?" Robin asked his parents.

"You are to be on your best behaviour. No raising your voice or running around. We would like you to visit his daughter's bedside to give her your blessing and I have arranged for a tutor to keep you busy in the meantime."

"But I do not have a tutor." Robin told him.

"You do now. I've spoken with him for many weeks now and he is able to commence his teaching today at Knighton Hall. Sir Edward has kindly obliged."

At that his father stopped talking and remained silent, implying that the matter was closed. He turned to face his mother and she gave him a loving smile before placing a comforting arm around him, bringing him closer to her in a warm embrace. Soon Knighton was in sight and they all prepared to get out of the carriage. They were greeted by a sad Edward who was waiting in front of the house for them.

Thomas of Locksley helped his wife and son off the carriage before turning to Edward with a friendly greeting.

"Edward, my friend, how are you feeling?"

"Not too good I'm afraid. Perhaps we should talk more inside." Edward sighed, with a melancholy expression, gesturing for them to go into the house. "Elizabeth" he said happily when he saw Robin's mother.

He greeted her with a kiss on the hand and she smiled comfortingly at him.

"How is your daughter?" she kindly asked

"Very well, the midwife says she is healthy."

"That's wonderful news." She told him. "Robin darling come here please." She called to her son.

"Well if it isn't young Robin of Locksley. My how you have grown into a fine boy" Edward commented

His father gave small sarcastic laugh and his wife turned to him with a disapproving glare.

"Why don't you go inside" Edward told Robin. "Marian's nursery is upstairs and the first door to the left."

Robin ran inside before hearing his mother's voice telling him to be careful. Slowly, the adults walked inside and into the main sitting area.

-------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone,**

**Thank you for the reviews :) **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for two days now. I promised myself at the beginning that it would be a daily update.  
**

**I've been really down and under the weather all through Christmas and now it's starting to come back. I'm going to see a psychologist soon for my depression as it happened last winter and I really need to try and work on it going away permanently.  
**

**Plus, i have a university interview next Thursday and an A Level exam on Friday and lots of homework. (Sorry to bore you with details)  
**

**This chapter will move back to present day in the next chapter, but at the moment it continues from the last one.**

Thank you very much for all your comments and for taking time to actually read the drivel above!

Here's the next chapter,

xxx

Chapter 7

Still 1171

Robin slowly and quietly opened the door to the nursery and peered inside. He saw the baby's crib, but the nursemaid must have been downstairs somewhere. Robin quietly closed the door and walked over to the baby. He looked into the crib and saw the baby sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the fact that her mother had just died.

He was fascinated by the baby; she was so small and he was used to being the smallest person he knew of. He carefully brought a hand to the top of her head and slowly stroked it, smiling at how soft she felt. He suddenly felt a strange connection with the baby; he felt drawn to her.

At that moment his mother entered the room and smiled at the sight before her. She walked over to her son and also smiled at the sight of the beautiful baby. She then stroked her son's cheek and kissed him on the top of the head before telling him that his tutor was waiting for him downstairs. Robin groaned but she just laughed and told him that he needed to be educated if he was to become a fine nobleman in the future.

Reluctantly he obliged and went downstairs, soon followed by his mother. He was slightly frustrated that his encounter with the baby was cut prematurely.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Thomas and Elizabeth of Locksley were seated opposite Edward in front of the fire, discussing important matters of the future.

"So we are agreed then Edward?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, I believe the arrangement is appropriate for now. It is what my dear Katherine would have wanted."

"But do you not think that we are pressurising the children into this?" Elizabeth asked concerned. "What if in the future we believe the arrangement to be unsuitable? That it has not worked out the way we planned."

"Do not worry my love it will" Thomas said reassuringly, covering her hand with is own.

"We can only see how it goes for now," Edward said gently.

"Exactly, the arrangement is not permanent. It is only a possible suggestion if the situation requires it." Thomas stated, ending the matter.

The three of them nodded and Elizabeth turned to her husband.

"Perhaps I should go and collect Robin?" Elizabeth suggested.

Thomas nodded at his wife and she left, leaving the two men to talk further, this time about stately matters, affairs that should not concern women.

-----------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you for all your reviews **

**This chapter is a bit longer and more descriptive and it's back to present day (In Robin Hood terms lol!)**

Here's the next chapter,

**Enjoy,**

xxx  
  
Chapter 8

1194

That morning, Marian sat in her tent, looking into her mirror, preparing herself for her wedding which would be taking place that day. Marian was fixing her hair, contemplating on the matter that worried her the most; her wedding night, although, she was unsure as to whether she would have that tonight anyway being in the campsite.

Marian never knew her mother, she died giving birth, and so Marian never got to ask her for advice such as this when she was growing up. All her life, especially through her adolescent years she had wished that her mother had been present, to explain to her what she was going through; like the time when she first realised that she was in love with Robin. Now, on the most important night of her life, she felt completely ignorant about what to do and even what to expect.

She knew that Robin would never pressurise her into anything but that wasn't the point. Marian always liked to be in control of what she was doing; something her father always disapproved of. Maybe that was the point, she thought to herself. Maybe this was one of the times in her life where she would give all control entirely to Robin; her husband. After all he was bound to know what he was doing.

But she dwelled on that thought for a moment too long. What if he had been with other women before? And what if they were a lot better than her? After all he was a nobleman and was obviously subjected to many women in the villages who would swoon over him. She wanted to impress Robin but all she felt at the moment were insecurities. What if Robin didn't like the way she looked underneath her attire? After all she had many scars and he had never seen her in that way before.

She decided to concentrate on her outward appearance for now. She wanted to make sure that she looked beautiful for Robin on their wedding day. She was wearing a long white on the shoulder dress, that King Richard had had made for her, with long bell sleeves. Her hair was long and curly, with the front pulled back with diamond clip. Scattered around her hair, she placed small white flowers, to emphasise her chastity and her natural beauty which Robin so adored. Her veil was long and the back reached the floor behind her while the front ended at her waist.

She heard a knock at the post of her tent and gave the person permission to enter. It was the King, who wanted to walk her to the place where she was to be married. As they walked, Marian had no idea where they were to be married. Robin said that it was to be a surprise. On the journey, the King complimented on how beautiful she looked and how Robin was a very lucky man. When they reached the end of the campsite, she was greeted by a building. She looked at the King for confirmation that they were going to the right place and he nodded.

He allowed her to walk in and when she got inside she stared in awe. It was a relatively large room that was dark but was lit by candles, giving the room an ethereal glow. At the end of the room she saw the Priest standing with Robin, the rest of the gang and the people Robin knew seated behind them, but they had not yet acknowledged her presence. By the altar she noticed a large golden crucifix and she was pleased to know that she was being married in the eyes of God.

The King asked if she was ready and she nodded happily. The King motioned for his advisor to cue the priest and everyone stood and turned to face the King leading Marian down the isle.

Robin couldn't help but smile as his beloved Marian walked down the isle looking more beautiful than ever. She too was smiling at him with an expression full of love and affection as she saw him standing there in clean, formal attire; something she had not seen him in for a while now. When she finally reached Robin, the King placed their hands together and sat at the side watching the two lovers stare at one another with more love than two people can know in a lifetime.

The two of them then said their vows to one another and then exchanged rings; Marian's a beautiful gold ring encrusted with purple diamonds at the top and Robin's an expensive gold band. Finally the Priest got to the part they had both been waiting for, for many years.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Robin and Marian smiled lovingly at one another as Robin lifted her veil over her head and carefully placed it behind her. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and she held his arms as he kissed her passionately on the lips; a kiss full of love and a promise of what was to come in their wonderful future together.

When the kiss ended, Robin and Marian remained close to one another, not wanting to let this moment end. He then stroked her cheek delicately and winked at her, before leading her back down the isle and to the campsite where a special tent had been prepared to celebrate.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you for your comments :)**

I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, so hopefully you'll love this one even more ;)

Just to let you know, in advance, that I probably won't be able to post tomorrow as I have Italian class until about 8:00 and then revision and preparation and rest lol!

Here's the next chapter,

**Enjoy,**

xxx

Chapter 9

As the day progressed the food was being eaten and the wine being drunk, especially by Much, who was only found at the food table, making the most of this chance to eat. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, enjoying this happy occasion. Robin and Marian only had eyes for one another, holding hands and never leaving the other's side.

Soon was the time they had both been waiting for. The guests all cheered as Robin carried Marian out of the celebrations and to the tent where they were to spend their wedding night. When Robin and Marian arrived at the opening of their tent, Robin paused and stared. Marian frowned and turned to see what he was looking at and was also pleasantly surprised. The room was beautiful decorated. On the ground were laid many cloths and pillows to make the floor as comfortable as possible. Scattered on top of them were flower petals, from nearby flowers and small candles were lit to light the tent. Robin and Marian both smiled at one another as he carried her into the tent and laid her gently onto the soft floor.

Then, holding each other close, Robin continued feasting Marian with kisses. Robin, very slowly began to caress her face with his mouth: starting with her nose, working his way across her forehead down her right cheek, along her chin and ever so lightly on her lips. He then caressed her neck with several kisses and remained a while kissing the crook of her neck.

After that, he pulled away to glance at his beautiful wife; she was glowing; an ethereal glow, making her look like a goddess.

"I love you," he whispered

"I love you too" She smiled.

Robin, sensing her emotional state, refrained for a moment to make sure she was alright.

"Robin," she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, I want to make sure that you are ready for this. I do not want you to feel pressured in any way."

"Well I never thought I'd see the day when the great Robin of Locksley held back from being with a woman."

Robin choked a laugh but then caught on what she was getting at.

"Marian, what I did before, when I was younger, I want you to know that that has nothing to do with now." He told her honestly.

"I know," she sighed. "It's only that…"  
"Only what?" he encouraged, sensing her difficultly.

"You have more experience than I. I am completely ignorant to any of this. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I do not want you to be displeased with me." Marian admitted, looking away ashamed.

"Displeased with you?" Robin said aghast. "I could never be displeased with you, my love. My experience has nothing to do with tonight, our wedding night. I may be slightly more knowledgeable on the subject, but believe me, it is I who does not want to displease you. I wish to make this night one that we will remember for the rest of our lives."

Marian smiled at his revelation and closed her eyes, savoring the moment.

"In which case Robin of Locksley," she coaxed, opening her eyes to gaze at him. "I release all of my control unto you. I am in your hands."

Robin gave her a small smile, but one more of gratitude and promise. He brought his lips to hers and reached out to cup her cheek with the palm of his hand.

Gently, Marian moved her lips away and said, in a dazed tone, "I love you, my husband"

"I love you, my wife," he answered, as he joined their lips again and encapsulated her in a passionate embrace, leading them both into their new life, as husband and wife.

----------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you to all your lovely reviews I'm so glad that you're all enjoying it.**

**Sorry I haven't updated, I've just had an exam today so I thought that as I have time now, I'll post this.**

**This chapter is a bit longer – you'll be happy to know :)**

**(Glad you're all enjoying the fluff ;)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 10

That morning Marian awoke with the sound of loud footsteps and voices coming from outside the tent. She turned to her right to see the beautiful face of her husband staring down at her. He tenderly brushed a strand of hair away from her face and smiled.

"Good morning," he whispered, with a pleased smile.

"Good morning" she smiled warmly. "How long have you been awake?" She added softly, turning into his arms to see him better.

"A while" he replied simply.

"Why did you not wake me?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Because you were too beautiful and peaceful to wake up," he informed her smugly, tapping her nose gently with his finger.

"How do you feel?" He asked her thoughtfully, waiting apprehensively for her answer.

"I've never felt better than I do now," Marian blushed.

They both smiled at her bashfulness and Marian snuggled tighter into Robin's embrace.

"If it makes you feel any better, that was the best night of my life," he admitted, kissing her head with an array of kisses.

He tightened his arms around her and relaxed, enjoying the moment that he knew inevitably would not happen again soon.

"Why is there so much commotion outside?" Marian asked innocently.

"It's always like this. Or at least, this is how I remembered it to be anyway. No one knows if we will be attacked, therefore everyone is on guard, preparing themselves for the unexpected."

"Do not worry," he added, sensing her discomfort. "I will get you out of here long before any violent commotion starts."

"I thought the attacks were unexpected," she reminded, teasingly. "Therefore that does not necessarily put a time scale on our departure."

Robin, on a serious note added, "I will speak with the King today and I will get you on the next ship back to England."

"And what of you? You are to return to England as well?"  
"Of course," he smiled. "I would not dream of leaving my beautiful wife," he added, planting a small kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away Marian brought her hands to cup either of his cheeks, stroking them lightly with her thumb.

"So what is the plan then?"

"I've been thinking," he started.

Marian interrupted with an impatient sigh.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"I suppose these thoughts of yours have been developed alone, with no input or suggestions from the others."

"Well I have not exactly had the opportunity to discuss it with them," he reminded. "And besides, they do not mind. They always…"

"Follow your lead?" Marian continued.

Robin gazed at her questioningly.

"I was actually going to say that they always approve of my plans. What are you saying?"

"I am saying that with every decision that you make it should be a group decision. You are all putting your lives at stake."

"I know that," he remarked. "And I always listen to anything they have to say."

"Do you?" She questioned doubtfully.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said, slightly frustrated, leaning on his elbow.

"It means that once in a while you should take into account what others want to do. You are a good man Robin but occasionally you can get so caught up in the moment that you forget about those closest to you."

"I never forget about those closest to me," he objected.

"No, but you forget to listen to them. We all have the same objective, Robin, but different opinions."

When she could feel his anger she added calmly, "Robin, my darling husband, I love you and I am only telling you this because I believe that now we all need to be closer than ever and I'm trying to advise you, within the privacy of our own tent. You need not act on what I have said, but at least acknowledge it. I fear for what is to come Robin, therefore we all need to act wisely."

Robin nodded understandingly and looked away from her.

"I did not mean to sound critical, my darling. I just wish to inform you that you need not be the leader all of the time. You may share you burden with us. With me; your wife," she told him, rubbing her hand in his hair soothingly.

With her other hand, she brought her hand to the side of his face and carefully turned his head to face her. Then she gave him a reassuring smile and stroked his cheek. Slowly she leaned towards him and caressed his face with comforting kisses.

"Now," she said softly. "What were you thinking?"

"Later," he muttered nonchalantly, and he drew her to him and kissed her feverishly on the lips.

Carefully he lowered her to the ground and Robin shared himself with Marian, continuing where they had left off just moments before.

--------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you for your reviews :)**

Sorry I didn't end up updating yesterday. I didn't realise that my parents had invited some friends of ours over. They just lost their son before Christmas and so it was quite emotional for them therefore I didn't feel it was right to leave the room.

But I'm here now :)

**  
Here's the next chapter,**

**Enjoy,**

xxx

Chapter 11

That afternoon, Robin and Marian arranged to meet with the rest of the gang in their tent to discuss their further course of action. Will and Djaq sat together, waiting for the right moment to tell the others their own plan.

"I think the best thing we need to do is to just get on a ship and head straight back to England," Allan told them bluntly.

"I agree," Much replied enthusiastically.

But then when people glanced at him in surprise he added, "On this one occasion, of course."

Robin laughed lightly before adding himself, "I think that's what we would all love to do. But it will be complicated. This is not a place where leaving is made easy. Firstly, we need to run by our departure with the King. Secondly, we will need to check when the next ships sets sail to England. It might not be until a few days."

"What?" Allan remarked annoyed. "Why is that?"

"Because unless for an absolute reason the people here do not enjoy travelling as far West as England."

"How are we going to check when the next ship sets sail?" John asked.

"I can do that," Djaq offered. "I can speak this tongue fluently and they will consider me a local at the docks."

"Good," Robin nodded. "Also, we do not know where the Sheriff and his men are at the moment."

"Wouldn't they already be on a ship by now?" Allan asked.

"One would assume, but not necessarily. We do not know what his next plan will be."

"But his original plan failed and I doubt he would have had a second plan. He did not count on you all being here. Surely he would have returned home to rethink his strategies." Marian suggested.

"Yes, but we do not know for sure. Therefore everyone needs to keep an eye out."

"So just to confirm where we are at the moment, what is the plan?" Much asked confused.

"Djaq will go to the dock to enquire about the next ship…"

"I will go with her," Will interrupted. "In case there is some trouble, she should not go alone," he added when Robin was about to question him.

At that Robin nodded his head at Will understandingly and continued.

"Depending on when it leaves will determine when we leave, but Will and Djaq will let us know when they return. In the meantime, I will go and speak with the King to inform him."

Robin nodded in finality and everyone was about to disperse when Djaq and called for them to wait a moment. When they all gave her their full attention, she looked over at Will and he nodded to her encouragingly.

"Will and I have been discussing this together and we have decided that…" she muttered awkwardly.

"You're staying," Robin filled in knowingly.

"Yes," she said, and Will too nodded his head.

Everyone nodded understandingly, except for Much who was baffled.

"You want to stay?" he asked. "Why?"

"This is my home country and I miss it terribly in the same way you miss England, and Will wishes to remain here with me. We will not stay here forever, but I just wish to spend some time with my people."

"You will be greatly missed," John admitted wistfully.

"But we will not be here forever," Will reminded, lightening the mood.

"We wish you all the best," Robin added emotionally, and Marian placed a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"But we will still enquire about the ship. We'd better go and do that now." Will said.

"Alright, let's get to work," Robin told them.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**We've gone back in time now and will be here for a few chapters.**

**Sorry if it's brief but I have to go to Italian class now, but more will be revealed in the next chapters lol!**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 12

1178

Robin was shooting arrows at the back of Locksley Manor, practicing on his new bow that he had just received on his birthday. Today was his 11th birthday and later on in the day, his parents had organised a feast, attended by other nobles from the surrounding area.

Robin continued shooting when he saw a carriage approach the manor. When the carriage door opened, two figures emerged: Sir Edward and his daughter Marian. Then out came his parents who ushered him to join them.

"My, Robin of Locksley, how much time has gone by. Today you are 11, and soon you will be a young nobleman," Edward commented hopefully.

Robin shuffled his feet on the ground, unsure of how to respond. He noticed that Marian was staring at him and he couldn't help but hold her gaze.

He felt a slight force on his back before realising that it was his father urging him to say something.

"Thank you, Sir Edward," Robin answered, as convincingly as he could.

Edward smiled before putting him arm on his daughters shoulder.

"You know my daughter Marian. She wished to accompany me on this visit."

Edward discreetly shared a glance with Thomas of Locksley, unknown to the others.

Again, Robin felt another push on his back before answering, "It was very kind of you to stop by, Maid Marian. I hope your journey was comfortable."

"It was rather pleasant," replied the high voice of seven year old Marian.

"Robin, here, was practicing with his new bow," his mother smiled.

"Really, may I see it?" Marian asked excitedly, but received a cough from her father.

"I am very sorry, Robin," Edward apologised. "My daughter did not mean to speak out of turn," He added, with a scowl at Marian.

"It's quite alright, Sir Edward," Robin replied cheekily. "I had the intention of showing Marian my new bow anyway," he added, smiling at her.

It was Edward's turn to shift uncomfortably at that remark. He saw the smile the two youngsters had just shared and didn't want Robin to encourage this reckless behaviour onto Marian. But he had to hope that things would change in the future.

"Will you both please come inside," Thomas remarked, escorting them into the manor.

"Thank you Thomas," Edward replied.

He was about to walk in with Marian when Robin asked, "Sir Edward, is it alright if Marian and I were to remain outside so that she could see me practice my bow?"

Edward felt uneasy about this question. It was inappropriate for Marian; however he could not refuse in front of Thomas and Elizabeth. He had no choice but to oblige. He could see the smiles on their two faces when he did and supposed that that would have to be the way for now.

"Thank you, Sir," Robin bowed, before leading Marian round the back of the house.

The adults then smiled and went inside; all but Edward who was beginning to feel uncertain about the influence of Robin of Locksley.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

**Here's the next chapter – longer this time lol!**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 13

"This is how you shoot an arrow," Robin demonstrated to Marian.

"Yes Robin, I am aware now on the hundredth time you've shown me," Marian reminded sarcastically.

"I'm just making sure," he smiled cheekily.

Marian shook her head at him in disapproval, with her arms folded, whilst Robin simply laughed and continued shooting more arrows.

"May I have a turn now?" She asked.

Robin instantly turned and started making his way closer to her.

"Why, fair maiden, I do not think that that is appropriate for a maiden like yourself," he mocked.

"Just because I am a maiden does not make me incapable of learning how to shoot an arrow," she told him defiantly.

"So you have never shot an arrow before?" He queried, slightly surprised.

"And what if I haven't?" She defended as confidently as she could after seeing his reaction.

"Well I would have to teach you," he teased, with a smile, eagerly awaiting her response.

"Would you now," she smiled, going along with his teasing. "And how would you do that?"

"Well for one thing I'd show you how to position the bow and arrow safely, without doing you any harm."

"So do I look like the sort of girl who would misuse a bow and arrow?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No not at all," he laughed, holding his hands up. "However, we wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we? Practicing archery is not exactly an activity for women, especially not fair maidens like yourself," he coaxed with a wink.

"Well I am not like other maidens. I do not feel it's necessary for me to learn embroidery whilst men are able to practice archery as they wish. What would happen if I needed to defend myself?"

"You would never be in a situation where you needed to defend yourself," he clarified.

"You cannot predict the future Locksley. I'm sorry if I have different thoughts to other women on the subject, however I will not change who I am," she added in finality.

Robin paused for a moment before laughing.

"You know, for a seven year old, you really do have a strong opinion."

Marian scowled at his laughter. Robin finally understood that she was not seeing the funny side of things and decided to stop.

"You know just because you have a strong opinion, does not mean I think any less of you. I actually think it's quite humorous. Perhaps you should attend the Council of Nobles. From the sounds of things it looks like they could do with an opinionated person like you," he added, laughing once again.

Marian hit him playfully and couldn't contain her laughter either.

"I like someone who's not afraid to speak their opinion," he told her.

"What, like you, you mean?" She said rhetorically.

"Me? No, fair maiden. No one is as opinionated as you. I'm just the next best thing," he laughed, going to retrieve his bow and arrows.

"Thing?"

"You know what I mean," he said, walking back to her with his bow and arrows.

"Here," he said, handing them to her.

"What?" She asked softly, taken aback.

"Take them; the bow and arrows," he repeated slower.

"Why?"

"I remember you saying something about wanting to learn how to shoot," he reminisced jokingly.

"Really?" She asked astounded.

"Yes," he nodded slowly, as if she had trouble hearing.

"But what about you saying that I was just a maiden and was not permitted?"

"Marian, I have no problem with you wanting to learn how to shoot or anything else for that matter," he clarified to her. "It's everyone else and their traditional beliefs that want otherwise."

Marian smiled at him in disbelief.

"Really?" She asked again. "You are not lying to me or fooling around."

"I would never do that fair maiden," he faked hurt, placing a hand on his heart. "No, I am serious," he confirmed.

"Will you teach me how to shoot then?"

"I thought we had already established an answer to this question," he laughed.

"We did but I just had to make sure. So you really agree with my decision to go against my traditional female duty?" She asked shyly.

"I agree with you with most things Marian. It's just difficult expressing them because of the traditional views of my father."

"But I will teach you how to shoot. After all, I have been told that I could be the best in all the land when I am slightly older," he announced happily.

She shook her head disapprovingly but still smiled at him nonetheless.

"Robin of Locksley you really are a strange man."

"Me? Maid Marian of Knighton, you are the most peculiar girl in all the land."

They both smiled at themselves before Marian wrapped her arms around him. Robin was slightly taken aback at her display of affection and hesitantly patted her back.

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully in his ear.

"It's no problem, Marian," he replied as she pulled herself off him.

"Sorry about what I just did Robin," she blushed

"It's alright. I'm used to women behaving that way around me," he joked, receiving another playful hit from Marian in the process.

"Now are we going to get practicing or what? The feast is tonight you know" He asked.

"Yes I am aware of that."

"Are you and father coming?"

"From what I am aware we are," she shrugged.

"Good. That will make things more interesting," he nodded, thinking to himself.

"Interesting?" She queried suspiciously.

"Nothing," he smirked. "It's a surprise."

"I will look forward to it. Alright, now you may start your teaching,"

Robin showed her how to hold the bow and position the arrows. The situation was completely harmless and innocent to Robin and Marian; but not to adults who were watching within the household.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank for your reviews :)**

**Here's the next chapter, we're still in 1178**

**Enjoy**

**xxx**

Chapter 14

It was a silent ride back to Knighton Hall, as Edward and Marian sat in the carriage. Marian knew that her father wished to speak with her about private matters when they returned home, but did not know what about.

Edward then helped his daughter out of the carriage and into the house, where he dismissed his servants from the room. He turned to face her with a disappointed glare.

"Marian I am very disappointed with you."

"But…" Marian made to reply but Edward interrupted again.

"Marian do not interrupt me. You have behaved inappropriately already. You are a young girl Marian. One day you will be a woman. It is not appropriate for you to be seen practicing archery at all let alone with Robin of Locksley. I will not stand for this sort of behaviour," he scolded.

"But father, I wish to be able to fight."

"You are seven years of age. You should not wish to do anything."

"Father, because I am seven does not mean that I cannot decide what I want to do," she protested.

"That is exactly what it means. You are to continue with your embroidery. You are forbidden to practice archery and to be around Robin of Locksley in that way."

"Father is that what is concerning you? That I am in too close proximity to Robin."

"It is not appropriate. I will admit that I disapprove. I do not want my daughter's reputation to be damaged."

"I will not father. That was not my intention. I just wish to be able to fight. I do not want to be defenceless and Robin agreed to teach me," she informed him.

"That was not his place to oblige," Edward grunted

"I know father and I am sorry. Perhaps if you were to teach me then I would not need to be with Robin in that way anymore," she suggested.

"That is out of the question. You will practice embroidery like every other noble woman in the land. That is the tradition and your duty," he reprimanded.

"But father, please think about this. If I were taught to fight I would be better able to look after myself and to you."

"That is what guards are for," he groaned.

"But what if I am in a situation where I have been left alone. I need to be taught how to look after myself father."

"Why can you not be a simple daughter?" he questioned sadly.

"Because that is not the daughter you have father. I wish to be able to have my own mind and to be free to be who I want to be. Robin understands me."

"That is because you two are both dreamers," he huffed.

They both paused for a moment, taking in the other's opinion. Edward was thinking to himself for a moment. He was unsure what to do. He did not want Marian to be seen in the presence of Robin, alone. That would ruin her reputation. However, he loved his daughter and wanted her to be happy; she was all he had left of his wife.

Finally his decision was made up.

"Marian," he called softly. "I want you to know that I do want you to be able to have choices in this world. I have educated you well so far; perhaps to well, but I feel you will be sensible enough to not do anything foolish, but you must promise to keep to my terms."

"Yes father," she nodded enthusiastically.

"I do not wish for you to be alone with Robin of Locksley. He is not the best influence for you at the moment and it is not appropriate. I will have you trained myself, by someone I deem to be suitable for the task. You will keep that to yourself and you will not do anything reckless. Other than that you will carry on with your embroidery. I want you to become a fine noble woman when you are older, just like your mother. Is that understood?" He queried.

"Yes father," she nodded with a smile.

She then went to him and gave him a hug. Edward was quite hesitant with this sort of affection from his daughter, but was still content that she was not against his proposal.

After all, Marian's propriety was the most important thing.

------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**This continues on from the last chapter **

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 15

After Sir Edward and Marian had left Locksley, Thomas immediately called his son into the house and sat him down by the fire; his intention obvious to Robin.

Thomas held his son's gaze for a while. Robin could see the anger inside of him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his mother waiting patiently at the edge of the room.

"How could you be so foolish?" Were the first words that came out of Thomas of Locksley's mouth.

When Robin looked at him with a dumbfounded expression he added, "Your behaviour with Maid Marian was completely inappropriate."

Realisation finally hit Robin.

"Father I did not mean…"

"Do not speak unless you are spoken to," Thomas ordered. "Maid Marian is the Sheriff's daughter, therefore her reputation and propriety need to be kept in order, without being compromised in any way. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father," Robin said quickly. "But she wished for me to teach her how to use a bow," Robin defended.

"It is not your place to oblige. How could you possibly allow yourself to be dictated to by a young girl?" Thomas asked astounded.

"I was being polite. I could not refuse her,"

"Yes you could. You are soon to be a man, Robin, now start behaving like one. Maid Marian needs to be put in her place, whether you approve of that or not. That is the way things have always been and will always be. Remember you and Maid Marian are representatives of your family heritage and your nobility. Your perception in society is the most important thing."

"But father, Marian and I do not share the same opinions about society as everyone else does. Why is it so wrong that we think in this way?" he added quietly.

"Robin, I will not speak on this topic any further. Your perception in society is the most important thing. You need to make sure that your people respect you. That is the key to becoming a great Lord of the manor. Therefore, I do not wish for you to behave inappropriately with Maid Marian any more, is that understood?"

"Yes father," Robin nodded.

Robin discreetly made eye contact with his mother, when his father was not looking, and she gave him a sympathetic smile.

Robin immediately turned back to his father as he said, "Now go and prepare yourself for your feast. I'll have the servants come up to assist you soon."

Then a thought came to his mind and he asked, "But what about…"

"He will be ready for you tonight, do not worry," Thomas added with a small smile.

Robin was surprised to actually see his father give him a smile as he said it. But that was good enough for Robin who smiled back at him. He then nodded to his mother before making his way upstairs to get ready.

--------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**This continues on from the last chapter – the next chapter will be back to present day!**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 16

It was evening now and Robin had officially greeted most of the guests of the party; all but the one he really wanted to see. The guests consisted of other nobles from the surrounding area, none of whom Robin found particularly interesting. Although a good friend of his was William of Hinckley, the son of Lord Henry of Hinckley.

Lord Henry was also a notable Baron, loyal to the King and thus good friends with his father. However, he was also the Earl of Loughborough, like his father who was also the Earl of Huntingdon. Through their titles and common interest, Robin was brought up always to value their presence.

However, at the present moment, it was not William's company he wished for. He wished to see Marian, to show her what he had just received from his father. Robin noticed that occasionally he received glances from his father, obviously spying on him.

Therefore he did engage in a small discussion with William to pass the time. William already knew of Robin's recent "gift" and so they spent their time discussing their own affairs.

Robin could them hear the sound of hooves and a carriage pull up outside. He politely broke away from his discussion with William and headed for the door and opened it. To his pleasure, it was Sir Edward and Maid Marian. Robin tried to hide his pleased grin as he knew Edward would be watching him closely, along with his own father.

He greeted them both accordingly before allowing them to enter. Although to his dismay, his father came over and invited Sir Edward and Maid Marian to join him, his mother and Lord Henry at the other end of the room. He knew that his father was doing this on purpose, as he had waited most of the evening to see her. William realised what had displeased Robin and laughed as quietly as he could.

"I'm glad you find this amusing," Robin spoke, sarcastically.

"It is rather, do you not think?" William laughed. "You have been waiting for her to arrive haven't you?"

"It's not what you think William," Robin defended. "I want to show her what my father gave to me this morning."

"Ah," William sighed, not convinced. "And you wish to do that to impress her or what?"

"William!" Robin whispered loudly. "It is not like that. She is seven! She is just a close acquaintance of mine."

"A close acquaintance, Maid Marian? She is the daughter of the Sheriff," he explained.

"I know. I just need to think of a plan to distract them a moment so that I may take her," Robin said deep in thought.

"That sounds awfully possessive"

Then Robin realised what he said, quickly added, "I mean take her into the kitchen to see. That is all," he explained as innocently as he could.

"Right," William nodded sarcastically. "And how do you intend on distracting them for long enough?"

Robin just smirked and turned his head innocently to look at William. William's eyebrows rose in realisation.

"No, Robin," he protested.

But before he could react, Robin placed and arm on his shoulder and walked with him over the adults. He then quickly hid so that he wasn't seen as William difficulty tried to join the conversation with them. Then as the adults conversed with him, he tapped Marian as best as he could. She turned around, trying to find who tapped her, when her face was met with Robin's cheeky grin.

"Come with me," he whispered, gesturing to her with his hand.

She discreetly left the group and he led her round the back and to the kitchen.

"They have you well guarded," Robin commented as she walked beside him.

"I know, I could hardly breathe in there. Robin I have something to tell you," She told him seriously.

He paused in his steps and gave her his full attention.

"I do not need your teaching in archery any more."

Robin smiled at Marian, understanding what she didn't want to tell him.

"And this is because of your father."

"It does not matter who it was from Robin. I have to think of my reputation and I need to respect my father's wishes. So if you respect me, you will accept what I have told you."

"I do respect you and I accept what you have told me," Robin answered. "But what about what told me before?"

"Do not worry Robin," she smiled. "I will be quite alright."

He smiled at seeing her smile and knew not to question what she was up to; for a seven year old, she was very bright.

"So what is it that you wish to show me?" She asked, intrigued.

"This way," he whispered, taking her hand and leading her through the kitchen.

As they entered, a boy who was a few years older than Robin stumbled slightly as he quickly made his way to him.

Marian could not hide her laughter as Robin laughed lightly to himself. He cleared his throat and turned to Marian with a sigh.

"Maid Marian, may I present my new manservant, Much."

--------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After Will and Djaq had left to enquire about the next ship, Robin left to go and speak to the King. When he approached the tent, he waited for the King's approval and then entered.

He was greeted warmly by the King and after he bowed, he stood calmly to tell the King the news.

"How are you Sir Robin?" the King asked, warmly.

"I am very well thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you for being present at the wedding, and giving Marian away."

"The pleasure was all mine. Now what can I do for you?"

"I simply wished to inform you, Your Majesty, that I, my wife and my men were hoping to return to England on the next available ship, in order to keep a close tracking on the Sheriff, Sir."

"I see," he commented contemplatively. "It will be a shame to see my hero's leaving, however you must do what you feel is right and I am honoured that you are being my representatives in England."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Robin bowed. "And on this note, may I ask you something else, Your Majesty."

"Certainly, Robin,"

"I…"

Robin was interrupted from speaking by a loud crash coming from outside, followed by yelling and running footsteps. At that moment, two of the King's guard came rushing in, ready for action.

"Your Majesty," one of them cried, "Turks approaching fast, some of them are at the other end of the campsite."

"Call upon every soldier here and quickly," the King ordered, getting to his feet. "We will continue this afterwards, Robin," he added before he left the tent.

Robin quickly followed and immediately saw the commotion that was occurring up ahead; a battle was already being fought, just outside the campsite. He had to get to Marian and make sure that she was safe.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**My last January exam was today lol!!! So hopefully I'll be able to continue working on The Importance of Love ;)**

**Here's the next chapter,**

**Enjoy**

**xxx**

Chapter 18

Robin rapidly sprinted to their tent and quickly rushed inside. Marian was standing at the other end of the tent with her back to him. When she heard him enter she immediately turned to face him and held a hand over her heart; she had obviously been worried about him.

He ran over to her and took her into his arms to comfort her and reassure her that he was alright.

"I thought you had gone off to fight, especially when I heard soldiers being called to fight." She told him, placing her hands on his chest. "What's happening outside?"

"Turks have invaded. Not many but I think they are simply local men who wish to fight against us."

"But we are all on their land. They have a right to be angered."

"It's not as simple as that," Robin laughed lightly. "I'm surprised they've attacked really. Carter informed me that the attacks had died down. Well, except for the incident with the Sheriff."

"Something must be done about this," she sighed. "Perhaps if someone talked to them to rationally discuss some sort of settlement then there will be no need for such fighting."

"They will not listen. Besides that has already been tried and the King is attempting to make amends with Saladin, that's what he told me when I first spoke with him." He explained.

Outside, the sounds got louder and they were interrupted when they heard someone knock against the pole.

"Master, are you in there?"

Robin sighed to Marian.

"Yes Much,"

Immediately Much entered, followed by Allan and John.

"However, I did not give you permission to enter," Robin joked.

Much faked his laughter and continued with what he was going to say.

"Master, the fighting; what are we going to do?"

"We cannot just remain here while the others fight. We should help as best we can."

"But we're not involved in any of this," Allan objected.

"Robin this isn't your fight," Marian insisted.

"But we cannot do nothing," Robin argued.

"Robin the King has not requested your presence in the fight, therefore he does not wish for you to join them. Instead we should think of a way to get us all out of here."

"I cannot leave in the middle of a situation like this."

"No, you just do not wish to be seen leaving a battle scene. This is about your reputation, isn't it?"

"No!" Robin protested. "It's about being honourable"

"Honourable!" She laughed. "And what about the people back home in England who are awaiting your honourable protection? Who will protect them when you're dead?"

"I will not do anything reckless," he informed her softly, reflecting on a similar conversation they'd had just two years before. "I promise."

Marian sighed angrily and walked to the other side of the tent and sat down with her back to him. Robin also sighed to himself and turned to his men who were all looking away uncomfortably, pretending not to have heard their little argument. He coughed and they turned to him. He then signalled for them to follow him and they all left the tent.

Marian sat alone once they had left, frustrated with Robin's decision. However, if he was going to get involved in the fight, so was she.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 19

When Marian left the tent she ran over to the edge of the campsite and watched the unnecessary brawl occur in front of her. There were men wounded and in pain on the ground; they needed help. She looked hard to see if there was any sign of Robin but she could not see him.

Instead she chose to run over to the nearest wounded soldier she could find to try and help him, without getting caught up in the fight herself. She carefully knelt beside him and saw that he was bleeding. She quickly ripped some cloth from his robe with a knife and tried to stop the bleeding.

Suddenly she felt someone grabbed her arm and noticed that the man was gazing at her, almost shocked at her presence and at what she was doing.

"Shush, it's alright. I'm here to help you," she comforted.

He seemed more relaxed by her comment but still did not remove his hand from her arm.

"It will need to be stitched up. Can you stand?" She asked him.

"I can try," he croaked.

"I'll help you," she told him, trying her best to help him up, but with him being a lot bigger than her, it did not prove to be too successful.

"Now if you lean some of your weight onto me then we should be able to go back to the campsite where it is safer."

He nodded and followed her lead.

-----------------------

Soon enough, the local Turks finally realised that they were being outnumbered by skill and numbers and retreated. The sound of men cheering roared through the air like a herd of animals.

Robin saw his gang approach him with relieved smiles but did not join in the celebrating. Instead he chose to return to the campsite, as quick as he could, to find Marian; he knew that she would be displeased with him.

When he approached their tent he swiftly opened it to find it empty; _where was she?_ He asked himself worriedly. Behind him he felt the gang approach him, but he did not acknowledge them; he wished to know where his wife was.

He rushed around the campsite deeply concerned for her safety when a thought occurred to him. What if she had joined in the fighting? He knew how upset she was. He swiftly ran to the edge of the campsite not knowing where to look first.

But suddenly he could faintly make out the voice of a woman and the only woman he knew to be in the campsite at the moment was Marian. He followed the voice further and noticed that it was coming from the larger tent next to him at the edge of the campsite. He also noticed that there were many soldiers near the tent and leaving it.

Intrigued, he entered and was greeted by many wounded soldiers, some who had just been treated. He then saw the beautiful figure of his wife, stitching up a wounded soldiers arm. Cautiously he remained where he was, all the while smiling to himself at what she was doing. No matter how much she opposed the cause, she would still help any man in need.

As Marian finished with the soldier, he looked up at Robin. Marian, noticing the man's pause, followed his gaze until she was gazing at the face of her husband. The soldier immediately knew his place and stood up, thanked Marian and left, as did the others who had just been treated.

"I can see that you're still treating these men, so I will meet you back in the tent," he smiled.

Surprisingly she returned with a smile, even though it was a very weak smile, and nodded to him, before he turned and left the tent.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Enjoy**

**xxx**

Chapter 20

Robin stood waiting inside his tent, contemplating what he was to say to Marian. He knew that she was still upset with him, he could see it her expression. But he was determined to make it up to her.

He continued pacing inside the tent a moment longer when the opening of the tent flipped open and Marian stepped inside. Robin stopped and faced her; she had no expression on her face and was obviously waiting for him to say something.

There was a kind of awkwardness to the situation; something Robin had never experienced with Marian before. He tried to soften his expression but she remained rooted to the spot, determined to not make it easy for him.

"What you did for those soldiers was very kind. I'm sure they appreciate it," Robin told her nervously.

"Well I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. They needed my help and I was the only one available to do it," she answered boldly.

"Marian, you shouldn't have been there at all. A scene like that is too dangerous for you."

"Robin I do not need you to tell me what to do. So is it alright for you to risk your life but not for me to do the same?" She complained, her temper beginning to rise.

Robin, sensing her sudden change of mood, decided to approach this from a different angle.

"Marian, I love you," he reminded her. "I do not wish for you to be a part of this battle as I do not want it to be your burden. For me on the other hand it's more difficult than that. I fought here a few years ago. This is my burden and unfortunately it will remain with me for the rest of my days. It's too difficult to sit back and do nothing when there are men here that I used to be with."

At that, Robin paused for a moment and awaited her reaction. She seemed to be thinking but her expression was indecipherable. She looked him in the eye as if trying to make a connection with him. She then walked forward so that she was standing about an arms length of him.

"Robin, I am your wife," she spoke softly. "Therefore if it is your burden then it is my burden as well. What did I tell you before, you can share your burden with me; because together we're stronger." She added with a knowing smile, reminding him of words he had used to her previously.

Robin looked down and smiled at her choice of words. But he knew she was right; she was always right. Together they were stronger.

"I'm sorry," he told her, looking back up to meet her gaze. "I should not have fought. I do not know what I was thinking," he added, shaking his head.

"You were thinking that you have a duty to your King. But you also need to understand Robin that not every battle is yours to fight. You have enough to deal with in England let alone to bear this burden as well. However, I am sorry too Robin. I should have tried to understand a bit more, how you felt about all of this," she said apologetically.

"This war has changed me so much Marian. You have no idea what I had to deal with every single day; the after affects of war. We call it Crusaders sickness. I'm not the same man I was before." He admitted sadly.

"You are more a man today than you ever were," Marian comforted, placing her hands on either on of his cheeks. "And as for your Crusaders sickness, as you all it, would you care to open yourself up to me?" He encouraged gently.

"I cannot," he answered regretfully.

But sensing her displeasure with his answer, he added, "Not just yet anyway."

She smiled sadly at his response but didn't pressure him any more about it. She knew that he would open up to her when he was ready; that was Robin's way. Wanting to take this conversation one step further she decided to lighten the mood.

"Robin, I love you too and if I remember rightly I was told by someone close to you that you just need to be loved. Well, if you do not wish to open up to me with speech just yet, perhaps there are other ways you can," she hinted with a smile.

Robin knew what she was hinted and wasn't one to object. Knowing that Will and Djaq would return soon, Marian wanted to make the most of her time with her husband. She brought her hand to his face and delicately brushed his hair from his eyes and caressed his face. When she got to his cheek Robin held her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing her palm affectionately, whilst gazing deep into her eyes.

He rapidly took her in his arms and kissed her hungrily, holding onto her for dear life as if she would disappear. He then moved his lips from her face and down her neck, nuzzling there for a while, before feasting it with tender kisses.

Then, he gently laid her on their makeshift bed and made her his own all over again; showing the other that they would always be there for one another.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews – I'm glad you all loved the fluff :)**

**Here's the next chapter **

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 21

Marian was in the first aid tent, finishing off the last soldier's stitches when Robin walked in and informed her that Will and Djaq had arrived. He then walked with her to the other tent, once she had finished, anxiously awaiting what Will and Djaq had to say.

They arrived at the tent, hands clasped firmly together, to meet the rest of the gang who gave them knowing looks, obviously aware of their reconciliation. Choosing to ignore their glances Robin spoke up first.

"What did you find out?"

"Yeah you've been gone for ages," Much groaned, it had been the afternoon when they left and it was now approaching the evening.

Robin gave Much a disapproving glance before turning his attention back to Will and Djaq.

"Well we were a bit held up. We heard about the attack," Will informed them.

"But when we were at the dock, the man looked a bit suspicious of me so I had to come up with a quick plan. But I managed to find out that the next ship leaves at dawn tomorrow," Djaq told them firmly.

"Dawn?" Much responded dumbfounded.

"Yes dawn," Djaq clarified.

"But that's so early," he complained.

"At least there's a ship that's leaving relatively soon. Be thankful it's not next week," Allan moaned at him.

"Allan's right. As long as there is a ship that can get us home as soon as possible, that is the main thing," John added.

"What about tickets?" Robin asked, continuing the conversation.

"That was quite difficult," Will answered truthfully, sharing a glance with Djaq.

"Why?" Marian asked, slightly confused.

"The man at the docks was obviously not accustomed to selling tickets to a woman. It took a lot of persuasion to finally encourage him to give us the tickets. He couldn't understand why we needed so many." Will informed them.

"A typical man," Marian moaned softly.

Robin smirked at her response as she added, "Why do women always have to be the ones to explain themselves? What impact does gender have to being able to purchase tickets?"

"It is the same in England Marian," Robin informed her quietly.

"Well I still do not approve," she added defiantly.

Robin sighed and glanced back at Djaq for her to continue talking.

"We managed though in the end," she nodded, motioning to their tickets in her hand. "In this country women are even more nonexistent than they are in your country," she added to Marian.

Marian shook her head horrifically as Robin went to collect the tickets off of Djaq.

"We'll be there before dawn to make sure we are not seen by anyone else," he advised, turning to face the gang.

He counted the tickets and then turned back round to face Will and Djaq.

"So you two are definitely staying," he said wistfully, to which they both nodded.

"But we will see you all off tomorrow," Will reminded, lightening the mood. "We would not miss that."

Robin smiled and then walked back over to Marian.

"In which case, she should all go and have and have an early night sleep," he commented. "For tomorrow we will leave before dawn, to ensure a safe journey home."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone **

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

I love the line "Together we're stronger" - i just had to mention it  


**Sorry i didn't update yesterday, i'm not too well at the moment**

Here's the next chapter :)

xxx

Chapter 22

The next morning, Robin gently woke Marian and they carefully prepared themselves to leave the camp. It was still dark outside and hardly anyone was awake; just a few soldiers and the King's guard.

They waited outside the tent, belonging to the rest of the gang, but heard no noise at all; no rustling or movements of any kind.

In a rush to leave, Robin opened up their tent and walked inside to see the stiff bodies of his gang, all sleeping soundly and completely oblivious to Robin and Marian's presences in their tent.

They shared a slightly frustrated glance at one another and sighed. Robin, having no other option, then decided to wake up the first person closest to him, which in this case, happened to be Much. With one small shake, Robin waited for signs of him waking up. Unsurprised by the reaction, he gave Marian a small smile before shaking him a bit harder, this time calling his name. Although, this time his reaction was completely unexpected.

"Get off me!" Much shouted, jumping awake and fighting Robin with all his might.

But Robin, being the stronger of the two, simply held him back with his arms to calm him down.

"Much, Much! It's me, Robin," Robin explained.

Much paused, slightly confused, before he finally comprehended.

"Master!" Much shouted, a little louder then he meant. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I did not mean to, you surprised me that's all. I did not think…" Much paused, finally noticing Marian's presence behind him and feeling uncomfortable.

"You never think Much," Allan groaned as he woke up. "Next time keep the volume down."

"I beg your pardon. I think you'll find I do think. A lot more than you all do anyway." Much huffed, defending himself.

Robin just laughed before telling them to get ready to leave. Marian waited patiently at the edge of the tent whilst Robin called for the others to wake up. Then whilst they were preparing, Robin and Marian left the tent and waited outside.

Much was the first to leave the tent, followed by the others, who had all packed important items on their backs, ready to leave. Robin nodded to them and led them on the walk to the port.

---------------------------------------------------------

They all walked to the port in silence. The only sound that was heard was the sound of their breathing and footsteps. The walk to the docks was a relatively short one yet it felt like forever. When they came to a clearing and noticed the port, they all stopped simultaneously and silently rejoiced that they were one step closer to home.

Robin then turned to face the gang, but more importantly, to Will and Djaq.

"So this is where we must part, my friends," Robin commented regretfully.

They both nodded and the rest of the gang made their way to embrace them both; even Marian was sorry that they were leaving. Then when it was Robin's turn, Djaq muttered something to him in Arabic. No one else understood the meaning; but Robin did. He then embraced her before turning to Will.

"Take care of her," he told him, as he too embraced him.

"Thank you," Will answered emotionally. "I will."

"You will both be greatly missed," Robin reminded them before turning to leave them.

As Robin motioned for the gang to continue following him, he heard Will call his name.

When Robin turned back round to face him, Will held up his wooden tag. Robin, understanding the significance of that action, smiled knowingly, before continuing to walk towards the port.

You could begin to see the lighter shades in the sky, preparing for the sun. Cautiously they all checked their surroundings to see if there was anyone suspicious around before carefully making their way to the ship.

At the edge of the ship, a man was waiting to collect their tickets. Robin gave them to him without any questions, before waiting for the permission to board. The man glanced up at him suspiciously, but then, seeing nothing to suspect them of, allowed them to board.

Once inside, they made their way on deck to take one last glance of their two friends. There, in between two small houses, stood the small figures of Will and Djaq, both with their arms round one another.

In the background they could here men preparing to release the rope to set sail. The gang on board waved goodbye to two very special people, whom they were leaving behind on foreign soil; the words spoken by Djaq remaining with him in his mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Hopefully I'll also be able to update The Importance of Love soon as well ;)**

**xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**As for what Djaq said to Robin – you'll have to wait and see ;)**

**I posted earlier as school was closed today because of the snow!!!! YAY!!!!!**

**Here's the next chapter,**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 23

When the view of the Holy Land became too small to make out, the gang slowly pulled themselves away from the edge and made their way downstairs to find their rooms. John, Allan and Much shared one room, much to Much's dismay, whilst Robin and Marian occupied another at the other end of the ship.

Robin, wishing to discuss strategies with his men now, led them all to his and Marian's room. Once inside, they all made themselves comfortable occupying various chairs and standing positions within the room. Marian, unsure of her position within the group, sat on the bed quietly.

"Now, we've managed to board the ship safely, however we do not know, if there are any unsavory characters who have joined us. Therefore, our main priority is to not attract too much attention. We must appear as simple men who mean no harm," Robin explained.

"But what about Marian?" Allan asked, gesturing over to her with his head.

"What about her?" Robin asked perplexed.

"Well she's not simple and she's most definitely not a man. Don't you think she'll attract attention?"

"Leave Marian to me," Robin replied sternly.

"Master what are we to do?" Much asked wanting to remind Robin of his presence.

"You can all do as you wish. The journey will be approximately a few weeks and I do not expect you all to be waiting for instructions. You may all rest yourselves and relax. But be cautious and weary of your surroundings; trust no one. When you see signs of land, then come back to this room. We need to be fully prepared for when we land in England."

"You suspect that the Sheriff could have laid out a trap for us?" John asked

"I do not know. We do not know how long ago the Sheriff left for England. That is why we must rest and prepare ourselves. We do not want any unexpected surprises. Now go and rest; you all deserve it."

Robin then nodded in finality before the gang made their way to the door.

"How am I supposed to rest with Much snoring?" Allan moaned as he opened the door, with John pushing him out.

Much remained still for a few moments, not wanting to leave Robin. Robin noticed his presence and asked what was wrong.

"I…I was just wondering …wh…what you would be doing master?" Much stuttered nervously.

Robin gave Much a small smile before looking towards Marian, who faced the ground quietly. Much knew the answer and shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh," was his reply as Robin faced him again. "I guess you want me to…to…" Much added, motioning to the door with his head.

Robin laughed and nodded at his friend as he reluctantly walked towards the door.

"If you need me at all, I will come," Much told him confidently.

"Bye Much," Robin repeated, waiting for Much to close the door behind him.

When he'd left, Robin laughed lightly and sighed to himself.

"Ah Much," he sighed, turning to face Marian on the bed.

He noticed that she was still looking at the ground. He gently placed his hand on top of hers and caressed it. She slowly looked up and was met with his soft gaze.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, slightly concerned.

Marian nodded unconvincingly and made to look down again, when Robin held her chin delicately with his hand, moving her hand back up to look at him. He motioned for her to tell him the truth and she sighed.

"I do not think Much is too fond of me," she told him quietly.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked obliviously.

Marian gave him a sarcastic glance before Robin realised what she meant.

"Much is just being Much," he shrugged. "He's just upset that he's not getting as much attention from me as he would like."

"I do not think he's too thrilled that I will be staying with you," she remarked.

"He just needs to get used to the fact that we are now married. Give him some time and he will be fine. I will speak with him," he soothed.

"But I do not wish for him to be upset Robin," she added.

"He will not be upset Marian. He has no reason to be. You have done nothing wrong."

"But he obviously thinks that I have taken you away from him."

"You have never taken me away from him. You have always had my heart Marian; therefore I have always been yours. I will explain things to him."

"Perhaps, if you spent some more time with him on this journey home. He would really appreciate it," she advised.

"I cannot leave you," Robin told her slightly amazed.

"You will not leave me; I will always be here. Much needs you now. It's like what you said just before, that we need to prepare ourselves. Well that also implies emotionally as well as physically."

Robin looked down, knowing that she was right. He then felt her soft hand rub against his own and turned to face her again.

"I will be here when you get back, at night and when you meet with the rest of the gang. You may go," she encouraged kindly.

Robin nodded to her but replied, "Not now."

"Why not?" She queried, but was answered with a soft kiss.

When he pulled away they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Because now I would like to spend some time with my wife," he smiled.

Marian laughed as he took her into his arms and gently pushed her down on the bed. He then cupped her cheek with his hand as he kissed her deeply and held her in his arms, before sleep finally overtook them.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is a lot longer than the others as a special treat to school still being closed :)**

**Enjoy**

**xxx**

Chapter 24

1183

Marian sat in her bedroom in Knighton Hall brushing her hair. She was now 12 years of age and had become a very opinionated young girl. Her father was still the Sheriff of the Shire and regularly held meetings at the castle, while Marian was to remain inside the house with her nursemaid, who currently was downstairs.

She heard rustling coming from outside and placed her brush on the table to go and see what was making the noise. When she was at her window, she gazed out of it to see the presence of Robin of Locksley, waiting for her below.

When he saw her, he gave her a smile before preparing to climb up to her window. Skillfully, he swung around a pole before reaching up and meeting her at her window.

"Robin you fool, what are you doing? What is my father sees?" she whispered, checking for signs that he was seen.

"Your father is not home, fair maiden," he told her with a smile.

"Still you should not take such risks. It is not appropriate," she scolded.

"You know me, I crave the danger,"

She sighed knowing that she was not going to get through to him, before sitting down on her windowsill with Robin supporting her. He turned 16 a few months ago and so therefore was considered a man now, which sometimes did get to his head.

"So how are you?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I am fine," she replied softly.

Robin just gave her a knowing smile, fully aware that she was lying but determined to get it out of her.

"Marian…" he told her slowly.

Marian sighed in annoyance before admitting, "Fine. If you truly wish to know I am bored. My father will not permit me to leave the house unless I am accompanied by my nursemaid and although I have asked to go to Nottingham, she does not deem it appropriate for me to wonder with no purpose."

"You always have a purpose, Marian," he told her sincerely, before he could contain the words from spilling.

Marian smiled at him, truly grateful and taken aback by his comment. He could have sworn he even saw her blush as she looked away from him. There was now an awkward silence, one that they had not experienced before. It was as if Robin's comment had drawn the two of them into a completely different scenario, one neither had been in before.

"So how are you Robin?" Marian asked, pretending that everything was back to normal.

"I'm fine. I've been helping my mother visit the people of Locksley and my mother has been trying to get me involved in stately matters."

"That is important Robin. Soon Locksley will be yours and you will be the Earl of Huntingdon." She reminded gently.

"I know," he sighed. "I am trying. It just requires so much thought and responsibility."

"You will do a good job Robin. When your time comes you will know what to do. You follow you heart Robin and although that may get you into trouble in the future, I know that your people respect you, as do I."

Robin smiled warmly at her before she continued.

"You are a good man for working with your mother. How is she by the way? With your father overseas it must be hard for you all, especially her"

"She is well. I am helping her. I have even learnt to bake bread," he laughed.

"My Robin, you have grown up," she laughed jokingly. "And was the bread edible?"

"I beg your pardon, fair maiden, it was the best bread in all the land," he informed her with a hand on his heart.

She smiled before he brought his face close to her and whispered, "Perhaps I should bake some for you, fair maiden?"

Marian blushed slightly at his closeness before whispering, "I would most appreciate it."

At that, he pulled back before continuing what he was saying before.

"My father is due back any day now. He has been in France doing a duty with other barons for the King."

"He has gone to France?" Marian asked amazed.

"Yes, that is where he has been all along. Why, did you assume he was elsewhere?" he laughed.

"Do not laugh at me Robin of Locksley." She scolded, folding her arms. "When you told me he was away I assumed he was in London."

"Well the Queen is from France and at the present time, the royal family is residing there while my father discourses with him."

"I see. Do you know for what reason he has left for?"

"No, he told me that I may find out soon, but that was all." He told her disappointedly. "Do you know anything by any chance?"

"How would I know?" She asked, slightly offended.

"I did not mean to offend you. I just assumed that since your father was the Sheriff he may have had word from the King. That is all," Robin defended.

They both sighed simultaneously.

"I think we both know better than to assume from now on. Perhaps we should openly discuss what we are thinking," she smiled.

"I agree," he smiled in return.

"No I have not heard anything from my father," she sighed, returning to their previous conversation. "Besides even if he did my father would not have notified me. He thinks I am getting too involved in affairs that are not of my concern."

"He is only trying to protect you," Robin reminded.

"No he is being too old-fashioned. It is because I am a woman that he does not wish to disclose such information to me. Men," She added with a sigh.

"If it is any consolation, I would have told you if I knew, regardless of if you were a woman," he said gently.

Marian smiled at him, knowing that what he said was the truth. Of all men she had encountered, Robin was the only one who treated her like an equal. Obviously there were times that he made sure that she was protected, but most of the time he listened to her, and made her feel valuable as a person and not just as a woman.

"Are you alright?" he asked, breaking her thoughts.

"Yes I am fine,"

"I hope to be able to travel to France when I am Lord of the manor," Robin commented.

"I have never left Nottingham," Marian sighed.

"I have left Nottingham, but the furthest I have been is London."

"At least you have travelled. My father keeps reminding me that women do not travel,"

"Well women travelling are not the norm I must say," Robin sighed.

"But you just told me that the Queen had left," she reminded.

"Yes but she is royalty and is accompanying the King. You would hardly see the Queen leaving on her own accord. Honestly, what would King Henry II say," Robin joked.

Marian understood his point and sighed before Robin added, "If I were to leave the country, I would write to you everyday to tell you about it, to make you feel as if you were actually there."

Marian blushed and Robin smiled at her reaction.

"Thank you Robin. Travelling overseas does sound like an adventure, do you not think," Marian commented, refusing to admit that it also sounded like a frightening experience.

"A huge adventure," he grinned. "But at the same time dangerous," he reminded.

"I thought you craved the danger," she smirked

"I do, but I am referring to you," he said seriously.

"I can take care of myself Robin."

"You would like to think?"

"So are you suggesting that you will protect me?"

"Of course," he smiled softly.

He felt a sudden protectiveness over her that even he did not understand. They both stared at each other for a moment, unsure where to go from here. Robin felt strange all of a sudden, like he was drawn to her.

Marian felt besotted with him; the words he had spoken to her, the way he cared for her and promised her these things made her suddenly feel attracted to him in a way she had never been before. His smile and all his attributes were all now mesmerising to her.

Before Marian knew what was happening, she could see Robin lean in slowly towards her. She remained rooted to the spot, unable to move. As he moved closer, she gently placed a hand on his chest, instantly feeling a closer connection with him. Then, unable to resist the emotions inside of her, she instinctively moved her head closer to his, awaiting further contact.

But as their lips were about to touch, they could hear the sound of footsteps coming up the steps and Marian quickly came to her senses and pushed him back.

"That is my nursemaid," She informed him, finally finding her voice. "You have to leave now," she whispered.

Robin nodded and reluctantly turned to leave, slightly frustrated that they were disrupted whilst at the same time confused as to these new emotions he was feeling. He quickly climbed down, gestured to Marian and then left.

Marian remained by her window watching him leave. She tried to get her breath back. She had never felt that way before. She knew that if they had not been interrupted then they would have broken all the boundaries of propriety; not to mention hers.

But what astonished her was the fact that she wanted Robin to kiss her, even though he was not permitted to do so without her permission. But what if he had asked her? Would she have obliged? Her brain did not know the answer but the butterflies in her stomach gave their own reply.

She did not understand what this all meant but knew that now she could not afford to let her guard down like that again.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**Pretty Please ;)**

**Also please check out THE IMPORTANCE OF LOVE :) **

**xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone!**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I'm glad you liked that chapter – I really enjoyed writing it lol!**

**I know you also liked the fact that it was a bit longer :P But this one's not as long I'm afraid**

**Here's the next chapter – We're back in 1194 now!**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 25

1194

Robin awoke to the comfort of a bed; although it wasn't exactly a comfortable bed, it was better than what he had been sleeping on for a while. He felt the presence of Marian in front of him. He lay resting with his front against her back, draping an arm around her body to draw her closer to him. He then pressed a gentle kiss to her neck which made her stir.

"Hello my love," he whispered into her ear.

The warm sound of his voice made Marian smile.

"Hello," she replied. "How long have we been asleep?"

"A while," he smiled. "I do not know what hour of the day it is though." He added as their room did not have a window.

Marian simply nodded before settling further into his tight embrace.

"I do not wish to get up," she sighed.

"You do not have to," he smiled.

"hmm" she mumbled softly.

"I cannot believe we fell asleep," Robin laughed lightly.

"I know we must have been tired."

"Yes, because that was not what I had planned to do at that moment," he smirked.

"Really?" she asked, knowingly, turning her head to the side to see him better.

"Of course," he smiled before meeting her in a kiss.

When they broke apart they lay in each other's arms, enjoying the moment.

"Do you know what I dreamed about last night?" Robin asked her.

"No, what?"

"Well it wasn't really a dream. More like a memory. It was the time when we almost kissed."

"Robin there have been many times where we have almost kissed," she laughed.

"I mean the first time. When I was 16 and I climbed to your window while my father was away."

Marian remained silent reflecting on what he had said.

"I remember," she spoke softly.

"That was when I first realised that I had feelings for you," he admitted.

"It was the same for me," she smiled.

He kissed her on the cheek as they both happily reminisced about that day. Then a thought came to Marian's head and she couldn't help but ask Robin.

"Robin are you going to speak with Much today?"

Robin groaned in slight frustration before answering, "Why are you so determined for me to speak with him?"

"Because it is important that he understands that you still care for him. Robin I am not going to repeat our conversation from before. You need to speak with him," She told him firmly.

"Fine," Robin surrendered, not wanting to get into an argument with her.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Shouldn't you go and see to Much?"

"Now?"

"Yes now is the best time I think?"

Robin sighed before reluctantly getting up from the bed and putting his belt on.

"Are you happy now?" He asked mockingly, demonstrating that he was walking to the door.

"You have not spoken with him yet," Marian smiled, enjoying tormenting him.

Robin laughed as he said, "You are a handful do you know that?"

Marian just raised her eyebrows contentedly as Robin walked over to kiss her.

"I will see you soon," he told her lovingly.

"I will be waiting," Marian replied softly.

He then planted another kiss on her lips before walking out of the room to speak with Much.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Robin approached the door to the rest of the gang's room. He sighed to himself before knocking. It was John who opened the door to greet him.

"Hello John," Robin smiled as he was let in.

"What can we do for you Robin? Is everything alright? Do you need us?" John inquired.

"Well to be honest I need to speak with Much about something," Robin sighed.

"Ah" John replied understandingly.

"Well he's not here at the moment," Allan told him. "He left some time ago."

"Why?" Robin frowned.

Allan just grunted while John shrugged his shoulders.

"He's been a bit quiet." John remarked.

"Alright I will find him," Robin sighed.

"Well he couldn't have gone far," Allan shrugged. "This is Much we're talking about."

They all smiled at that comment before Robin decided to leave.

"If we see him we will let him know that you wish to speak with him" John piped up helpfully.

"Thank you, my friends," Robin smiled, clapping John on the back and signaling to Allan, before leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was up on deck looking for any signs of Much when he saw a figure leaning over and looking out onto the sea. Robin sighed, knowing that it was Much, and walked over to him.

"It has past midday," Robin commented subtly, leaning on the edge whilst looking onto the sea.

"hmm," Much muttered, giving Robin the cold shoulder.

"It will be evening soon," Robin said glancing discreetly at Much.

"Hmm,"

"You are very articulate this afternoon Much," Robin laughed.

"That's right, just laugh at Much, you know, because he has no feelings," Much moaned, turning to walk away.

"Much…" Robin told him slowly, making him look at him.

Much reluctantly turned to face Robin and Much knew that he could never be truly mad at Robin; he was his master and friend.

"I'm sorry Master" Much sighed

"Much I would like to ask you a question?" Robin asked smiling discreetly.

Much nodded as Robin continued.

"Much I would like to know why you have behaving the way you have around Marian?"

"What do you mean?" Much asked.

Robin just gave Much a knowing look.

"I have not done it intentionally. It's just that you spend so much more time with her that you do with me," Much whined.

"Much she is my wife," Robin laughed.

"See this is why I don't tell you things because you laugh at me."

"Oh Much, just because I spend time with Marian does not mean that my friendship with you has changed. I have a responsibility to my wife now. Marian and I have waited a long time for this moment, Much."

Much looked down bashfully, feeling guilty at being mad at Robin.

"You just don't have to brush me aside though," Much reminded

"I do not brush you aside," Robin exclaimed.

"Yes you do," Much answered defiantly.

"You know you are hard work Much," Robin sighed.

"You would listen to Marian,"

"Much! We've had this conversation before. You know that you always have a special place in my heart." Robin told him, holding onto Much's shoulders.

"Yes well the last time you said that was when we had the conversation before, which was ages ago. It would be nice to hear it more often"

Robin laughed lightly before removing his hands from Much's shoulders and placing them on his hips.

"I would appreciate it if you acted more respectful towards Marian. She is part of the gang now," Robin told him seriously.

Much nodded compliantly and smiled at Robin.

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "It's not Marian's fault you like her better. She is a woman after all,"

"Now there is the Much I know," Robin smiled, patting him on the back.

Much returned the smile as the two friends began walking on deck together laughing and remembering all the good times that had shared together.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone,**

**Sorry for the lack of updates - The next chapter of The Importance of Love is on its way :)**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 27

A few weeks had past now and any day now they would be on English soil. Robin had kept his word to Marian and had made amends with Much and spent much of his time with him and the rest of the gang.

Marian did not mind; in fact she was the one who recommended it no matter how many times Robin wished to just sit with her. To be honest the journey home was not agreeing with Marian too well. She had never left the country before let alone be aboard a ship from the Holy Land and now the journey was taking its toll on her. She often felt sick, especially when the tide was strong. She rarely had a good night sleep, but pretended to stop Robin worrying.

She refused to let Robin know how she was truly feeling.

She hoped that they would arrive in England soon. She didn't know how much more of this she could stand. But at the same time she was slightly anxious. None of them knew what to expect when they returned and once again she would have to live in the camp. Not that she minded now; as long as she was with Robin then she would be fine.

Although she secretly hoped that they would be able to live in Locksley Manor together soon to enjoy the rest of their lives together. She sighed at the thought knowing that was not likely. Her thoughts were interrupted when Robin entered the room. She put on a brave face as he excitedly walked towards her on the best.

"Marian come with me," he told her enthusiastically, taking her hand and leading her out the door.

"Robin what are you doing?" She asked.

"I want to show you something," he smiled.

Marian frowned at being left in the dark, but as he lead her on deck she had no choice but to comply.

"Careful," he guided as they walked up the steps.

"Yes Robin I am more than capable of climbing the steps," she remarked sarcastically.

When they were on deck, Robin led her to the front of the ship. He brought her to the edge when he pointed to the landscape.

"My love, may I present, England," he informed her, referring to the strip of land which could be seen in the distance.

She walked further to the edge and leaned against the ship in awe. Robin came up behind her and wrapped him arms lovingly around her. He kissed her neck before watching her reaction.

"It looks so far away," she whispered sadly, leaning back onto Robin.

"We should reach England tonight," he informed her, sensing her displeasure.

He tightened his arms around her as she rested her head against his.

"I recalled that you have never seen England from this angle before, therefore I thought it would be nice to show it to you," he smiled warmly.

"Thank you," she smiled, before turning her head to face him.

"We are one step closer to home. However, I must converse with the gang now as to what our next step will be. Do you care to join me?"

"Not just yet. We have time to spend this moment together," she whispered with a gentle smile.

He returned the smile and connected his lips with hers in a heartfelt kiss as he held her close to him, putting the future on hold and focusing solely on this present moment together.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

As the ship approached the port at Dover, Robin, Marian and the rest of the gang watched the area cautiously to spot anyone suspicious. It was night and there did not appear to be many people about. They waited for the ship to be tied up before disembarking.

Once they were on land they made their way over to purchase horses to travel on. When Robin asked for four horses Marian interrupted.

"So how am I intended to travel?" Marian asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You are going to share my horse. It is too dangerous for you to ride alone."

"I would prefer it if I did have my own horse," she argued.

The man at the desk waited nervously for the two of them to come to a conclusion.

"Four horses please," Robin told the man.

"Five horses please," Marian added.

"Marian, we do not have time for this. Four would be easier." He whispered loudly.

"For whom?"

"Four horses please," he repeated to the man in finality, leaving a fuming Marian.

Robin sighed as she walked off to wait by herself.

"Well that was interesting," Allan commented quietly.

The man then led Robin and the gang round to collect their horses.

"They have already been fed and rested therefore you should be able to travel quite far on them."

"Thank you," Robin replied as he paid the man.

They then took the reins and walked with them to the front, ready to mount them.

"Marian," Robin called as she was still standing alone.

When she ignored him, he gave Much his reins before walking over to her.

"Marian we need to leave now," he told her gently.

"Oh so now you have chosen to speak nicely to me," she huffed.

"Marian I never spoke badly to you," He answered aghast. "Besides we need to leave now."

Marian glanced at him before storming off to the horses. He sighed to himself before following her.

Robin climbed on the horse first and extended his hand for Marian. She took it reluctantly as he pulled her up. Then rather than place her arms around him, she chose to hold the saddle instead.

"Marian we will be traveling fast so it will be better if you hold onto me," he advised.

With a sigh she obliged and Robin and the gang rode away from the port.

-------------------------------------------------------------

They had just lost sight of the port when Robin slowed down his horse, motioning for the others to do the same.

"What is it?" Much asked, but was hushed by Robin.

"There are horses approaching us from ahead," he told them firmly.

"What? What do we do?" Much panicked.

"We do not know who they are," John commented.

"John's right. Therefore we need to return via a different route as opposed to the main path."

"But there's hardly a path over there," Allan pointed out.

"We have no choice. Quickly," he called as they turned and continued in another direction as fast as they could.

Marian looked to the side of her and saw how quickly trees were passing them by, emphasising the speed they were going at. Marian decided to look away as the sight was making her feel queasy. The surroundings were very dark and rather spooky, not that the others noticed as they were focused on the road.

"I'm not being funny but I think they can hear us," Allan warned.

Robin slowed down and quickly glanced back to see that Allan was right. In the distance he could hear the sounds of hooves approaching.

"Come on," he motioned as they once again continued their journey.

Marian tried to close her eyes to ease the discomfort she was feeling. They turned a corner quickly which took Marian off guard. Without realising she loosened her grip around Robin, her strength gradually leaving her. Robin felt her grip loosen but assumed it was because she was still angry with him and so thought nothing of it.

"Master," Much panted. "We cannot continue like this all night. Can we not find somewhere to hide? Please."

"I agree with him," Allan added, just as out of breath.

"Fine follow me," Robin told them, leading them in another direction.

When they arrived at a large patch of wildly growing trees, Robin stopped and suggested that they remained there for the night. They all nodded in agreement before dismounting their horses. They tied the horses against the trees and allowed them to lie down to avoid attracting attention. They then all gathered together.

"Should we start a fire?" Much asked.

"Wouldn't it stand out in the dark?" John remarked.

"I think a small one would be advisable. It is too cold to remain here without one," Robin answered.

"Alright let's collect some wood for the fire," Allan instructed, clapping his hands together.

They all dispersed, including Marian to see what they could find in the dark. Robin decided that it would be best for Marian to collect wood alone to let off some steam. He assumed she was still angry.

However Marian wondered not too far from the camp almost in a trance. She had to hold on to trees to keep her from falling. She could have sworn that her surroundings were spinning. She was determined to fight this and not to be a hindrance on the group; but her strength was deteriorating.

Her breathing started becoming weaker. She knew that she should tell Robin but the ordeal of turning around and walking back seemed too much to her and before she knew it, everything went black.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the lack of updates**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Here's the next chapter,**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 29

Collecting the firewood had not proven to be an easy task. Their surroundings were completely dark and only a few torches were permitted; they did not want to attract attention.

Gradually the gang made their way back to where they would be resting, each with a few logs to get them by. Robin made to start the fire when he remembered about Marian.

"Where's Marian?" he asked the rest of the gang members who had just begun to make themselves comfortable.

"Wasn't she with you?" Allan queried.

"No, I thought it best she went alone."

"Perhaps she is on her way back, Master," Much suggested.

"I will go and look for her," Robin confirmed, standing up and taking a torch from John.

"I will go with you," Much added determinedly.

"Perhaps it would be better if you remained at the camp," Robin told him.

"You will need someone to accompany you," Much advised.

"Alright," Robin sighed. "But stay close."

With that they both went in the direction Robin had seen Marian go in and searched carefully in the dark night for her.

"Where could she be?" Much moaned.

"I do not…Marian!" Robin called as he made out her motionless body on the ground.

He ran over to her, taking Much off guard, and kneeled beside her.

"Marian, Marian!" he called, rubbing her face gently with his hands.

"What could be wrong with her?" Much asked, finally having caught up and now kneeling beside Robin.

"I do not know. Marian?" he said quieter this time. "Much I need you to go ahead to the others and prepare a spot for me to lay her down on at the camp. Make sure a fire is lit and see if there is any water available."

"Yes master," Much nodded panicking slightly. "I…I'll go a…and do that right now Master," he added running off.

"Marian can you hear me?" Robin spoke clearly, striking her cheek softly. "I'm going to carry you back to the camp. You will be alright I promise." He confirmed as he carefully lifted her into his arms and began walking towards their campfire.

When Robin arrived, it was evident that Much had indeed informed them as they were all waiting for him, with everything they thought was necessary. Robin carefully laid her on top of the blankets the gang had provided and began covering her to keep her body warm.

"Can someone pass me something soft that could lift her head?" Robin called.

"This should do," John replied, giving Robin a small padded blanket.

"It will do just fine, thank you," Robin nodded, placing it delicately under her head, being careful not to hurt her.

"What's wrong with her?" Allan asked.

"I do not know," Robin answered sadly. "We found her this way in the woods."

"Does she have a fever?" John asked.

"No."

Robin then lay beside her and perched himself up on his elbow so that he was facing her. He then leaned over her so that he was closer to her face. He tenderly stroked her cheek and watched closely for any signs of her regaining consciousness.

"John?" Robin called softly.

"Yes"

"Could you please ride with Allan ahead to find where the nearest inn is? I would prefer it if Marian was inside."

"Yes certainly." John nodded. "Come on Allan let's go."

"How far do you think it is?" Allan whined.

"That does not matter," John reprimanded. "Marian needs help."

Allan nodded in agreement as they both mounted their horses and rode off. Much glanced awkwardly at Robin who lay cradling his wife. He did not know what he should be doing. Robin, sensing his awkwardness, turned to his friend.

"You may rest my friend. There is nothing more we can do until they get back,"

Much nodded and sat himself down. Although Robin tried to hide it, Much could tell that Robin was deeply concerned and also afraid; not that he would admit it. But there was nothing more they could do until the others got back.

So far their journey in England was not looking too promising.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Here's the next chapter – Importance of Love will be updated within a few days ;)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 30

"Robin?" Marian whispered.

"I'm here," Robin cooed softly, stroking her face delicately.

Allan and John had managed to find an Inn a few miles away. They all remained there for the night, with Robin sharing a room with Marian. It was now morning and Robin had slept by her side. She had started to regain consciousness in the middle of the night, but she was muttering inaudibly so Robin had allowed her to sleep.

"Robin, where am I?" She asked softly, her eyes remaining closed.

"We're in an Inn my love. You collapsed in the woods, do you remember?"

Marian scrunched her face and breathed deeply.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked concerned, shifting so he was facing opposite her.

"Yes. I think I was just tired. The journey was rather unpleasant for me."

"Were you sea sick? Why did you not say?"

"I did not think it was relevant."

Robin sighed slightly frustrated.

"Marian, your health is the most important thing to me. My heart skipped a beat when I saw you lying on the floor. You need to be honest with me."

"Robin I am feeling a bit better now. I will be fine."

"That is not the point. I am your husband."

"Yes but you do not tell me everything," she informed him

"I do," he retorted

"Not how you are feeling though,"

"Marian please." He begged. "You lost consciousness. Somehow I think you will find that is a lot more serious."

Marian groaned in frustration before closing her eyes again.

"Fine, I am sorry." She said sincerely. "I just do not want you or the others to view me as a hindrance," she added with a whisper.

"I could never view you as a hindrance Marian," he replied softly, brushing a hair away from her face.

She opened her eyes and looked fondly into his. The both smiled at one another before Robin leaned over her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. When he pulled away they remained only centimetres apart before Robin rejoined his lips to hers. Marian lifted her arms around his head to deepen the kiss.

However, their tender moment together was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Robin groaned as he removed his lips to ask who it was.

"Master it is me. I was…I mean, we were all wondering what we were going to do now," he heard Much say.

"Much, call the others and tell them that we will have a short meeting in here now." Robin sighed.

"Yes master," Much said obediently before walking off down the corridor.

Robin sighed as he turned to face Marian again, who was smiling up at him.

"I am sorry," he told her.

"It is alright." Marian told him affectionately. "We cannot be selfish."

"But for this moment we can," Robin smiled mischievously as he towered over her again and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Robin not now," Marian muttered in between his kisses, pushing him off her gently. "They will arrive soon."

Marian then sat up and prepared herself.

"Do I look presentable?"

"You always look presentable," he smiled.

She sighed before standing to fix herself up. No matter where they were she had to always look her best. Robin also straightened himself up and stood to join his wife.

"You look beautiful," he smiled wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her cheek.

She returned the smile before hearing footsteps approach the door.

"This should be interesting," Robin sighed before letting them in.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you are alright?" Robin asked Marian, as they all walked to where their horses were.

"Robin I am fine. I will inform you if I feel unwell," She reassured.

"So you all know the plan yes?" Robin asked, facing the gang.

They all nodded as they got ready to mount their horses. Robin lifted Marian, who held him firmly at the waist, before confirming their plans once again.

"We will now ride all the way up to London without stopping. Depending on the situation there will determine when we will be able to journey further."

When the gang nodded in understanding, Robin led the way, journeying as fast as they could to London.

-----------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi**

**So sorry for the late update – I've had so much homework it's unreal & uni interviews**

**Here's the next chapter – it's longer lol! :)**

**xxx**

Chapter 31

It was late afternoon by the time they had arrived in London. The gang cautiously rode into the city. The ground was rather messy and untidy, as if about a hundred men had stampeded through it, not bothering about the rubble they were leaving behind.

They saw a middle aged woman, limp over to a well to fetch some water. Seeing her struggle, Robin and Marian dismounted their horse, followed by the gang, and made their way over to her to lend a hand.

At the sight of these strangers, the woman panicked and almost dropped her bucket. John, however, reacted quickly and caught the bucket, adding to the woman's shock.

"We mean you no harm," Marian informed her softly.

"Who are you?" The woman whispered, eyeing John wearily.

"He is Robin of Locksley," Much told her astutely.

Robin coughed in disapproval and gave Much a small glare, leaving him slightly embarrassed.

"Robin of Locksley?" the woman repeated in awe. "Bless my soul, you are also Robin Hood," she added in realisation.

Robin nodded with a smile as he saw the woman's face light up before him.

"Now if you do not mind, will you allow myself and my gang to assist you?" Robin smiled.

"Oh, well, I am fine. No need to assist me. You are all far too busy to concern yourself with me."

"But your leg?" Marian emphasised, concerned.

"Only a small inconvenience, my Lady," The woman smiled.

"You will not trouble us," Robin reiterated. "And it would be our pleasure."

The woman nodded slowly and John made to take the bucket from her arms. However, the woman immediately pulled it back and held it close to her apprehensively.

"This is John. He is part of my gang," Robin advised her calmly. "He will not harm you."

The woman slowly relinquished the bucket, still uncertain of the large man before her. Then either side of her she felt arms hold on to her. On her right, she saw the man known as Robin Hood and on her left she did not know the man; she had not yet heard him speak.

They continued walking with her, until the woman pointed to the small cottage which belonged to her. Carefully, they led the woman in front of it, where they released their hold on her.

"Is this where she lives?" Much whispered to Allan.

The cottage was incredibly small; it would have been a miracle if there were two rooms in there. There were no shutters on the windows and all that kept the rain away were the tatty cloths, claiming the role of curtains. Even for a poor villager, the cottage would have been considered too unstable.

Reluctantly, Robin said, "So this is where we will leave you. Is there anything else you would like from us?"

"Oh no, no thank you. Just meeting you was a pleasure in itself. May I invite you all in for a rest. I think my daughter may have something prepared for you to have as a refreshment."

"Oh no, really, we could not intrude," Robin told her kindly.

"It would be a pleasure and an honour." The woman smiled, motioning for them to come inside.

Robin turned to his side to see Allan's apprehensive face mixed with Much's yearning face. Marian squeezed his hand in response whilst John simply nodded to him.

"We will stay for a short moment," Robin smiled at the woman.

Excitedly, the woman motioned for Robin and the gang to follow her inside. Once inside, she tried to make room for them to sit down.

In the room there was hardly any space. The fire was lit with a small cauldron on the stove. Cloth was around the room, folded on top of one another in piles.

"To sell at the market," the woman told them, seeing their glances, and making room for them to sit down.

"When is your market day?" Marian asked, intrigued.

"Well, Wednesday used to be the day. But we have not had a market in weeks, which is why we have this lying around."

"Why not?" Marian frowned.

The woman simply shrugged

"I have no idea. Prince John has made rather a lot of changes I must say. Earlier we had a huge number of men riding through here. No idea who they were or what they were doing."

Robin and the gang listened to her intently when a young woman, probably in her late teens, entered the house.

"Mother, there you are," the girl said relieved, placing a hand over her heart. "I was so worried."

"I am fine," the woman insisted in annoyance.

"Oh I am sorry for interrupting you," the young woman said, identifying the other figures in the room.

"My dear, this is Robin Hood and his gang," the woman informed her.

"Robin Hood," the girl repeated slightly confused. "Oh my goodness" she added in delight. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Was my mother wondering the streets again?"

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself," the woman groaned.

The young girl sighed and smiled. She was of middle height and thin. She had long dirty blond hair, flowing messily over her shoulders. Her face was slightly dirty along with her torn dress, as if she had been in the fields.

"This is my daughter, Juliana," The woman indicated. "My name is Margaret by the way."

"It is a pleasure," Robin smiled. "Your mother was just explaining to us what was happening in London."

"Oh not again, mother," Juliana sighed.

"What?" Margaret moaned

"Mother you always give inaccurate details."

"Well I am sorry if my memory isn't what it used to be," she apologised sarcastically.

"Would you be able to tell us more then?" Marian asked.

With a small nod, Juliana pulled up a stool and sat opposite them, fiddling with the thread of her dress.

"It has been this way for a while. Prince John has been sending people around London in search of something. No one knows what he wants. They just invade our homes and then leave."

"Has he made any public speeches to you?" Robin asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing," Juliana shrugged.

"What about the market?" Marian asked.

"He stopped that a few weeks ago. He said it was wasting time, when there were more important matters on hand."

"But that is how you make money," Marian commented outraged.

"We try to get by, my Lady." Juliana smiled weakly. "Prince John hung a man only a few days ago, for making a stand. Everyone is too afraid to say anything. And with more men arriving…"

"What men?" Robin asked.

"So far everyday this week, about a hundred men have passed through. No one knows who they are or where they are going but they seemed to be armed."

"Armed?" Much repeated in shock.

"Do you think they are going to Nottingham?" Allan asked Robin.

"I do not know," he frowned. "Wherever they are going, it is obvious that they are not on our side."

"But where could he be getting all these men from?" Much pondered, fearfully.

"Are you all going to Nottingham now?" Juliana asked.

"Well we were hoping to," Allan told her.

"Do be careful,"

"We will," John nodded reassuringly, noticing the smile Allan gave to her.

"We will need to think of a plan," John told Robin.

"Hmm," Robin muttered nonchalantly.

"Are we going to continue riding today or stop for the night?" Much wondered.

"We will find a place on our travels to stop at. We do not want cause any trouble here." Robin informed him.

"You will not cause any trouble. You may stay here with us," Margaret insisted.

"But there are so many of us," Marian reminded.

"Nonsense," Margaret smiled. "You will all stay here for the night. It's the least we could do after what you have done.

"Thank you," Robin smiled, standing. "We will help with whatever you need."

After that, the gang all did small tasks around the cottage to help the woman and her daughter. Discretely Allan walked over to Juliana while she was checking the cauldron by the fire.

"Hello," he said quietly.

"Oh hello," Juliana smiled, turning to face him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine thank you," Allan replied, returning the smile.

"That's good. You and the others must be exhausted."

"A bit," he shrugged. "But it's all part of what we do," he bragged.

"You are all so brave,"

"Yeah well," he laughed.

She returned the laugh before adding, "Would you like to come with me to fetch more wood for the fire?"

"Er, sure, I can do that," Allan replied nervously.

"There will be some just out here," she gestured, leading him outside.

Robin saw the two of them leave the house and shook his head with a smile before helping Marian tidying the place up.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"Nothing," he smiled, placing an arm around her. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Marian replied as Robin leaned in to kiss her.

When he pulled away he held her in his arms and placed another kiss on the top of her head, unable to see the saddened expression on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they're really appreciated :)**

**I'm so sorry for the extremely delayed updates – I've been so busy it's unreal.**

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 32

The next morning the gang helped clear up and were ready to depart again. It was relatively early in the morning and the gang wanted to get as close to Nottingham as they could by night, as their journey was already taking them longer then planned, and they were anxious to know what was going on in Nottingham.

"Here's some food for the journey," Juliana said, handing a small bag of food.

"Thank you, my friends. You have treated us well. This is for you," Robin smiled, handing them a few gold coins.

"Oh no, we could never accept these," Margaret answered, pleading for him take them back.

"Please, from us. Take this gift in return for your kindness."

"Thank you, Robin Hood," the woman smiled gratefully, holding the coins close to her heart.

"We had better be leaving now," Marian commented.

They all turned to leave the house and retrieve their horses.

"Allan,"

Allan turned around at the sound of his name and saw Juliana pull him back. They stared at each other awkwardly.

"Do you have to go to Nottingham?" She asked sadly.

"We have a mission to complete. England is relying on us, and the King,"

"You must be so brave,"

"Yes, well, you know how it is. A man has to do his duty for his country," he added confidently.

"Will we see each other again?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't know. You can come to Nottingham, if you want?"

"But it is so far away. Could you not come to London?"

"I do not know. Look, if you are ever in Nottingham, just go to Sherwood Forest and call my name,"

"But what…?"

"Just trust me," he smiled, seeing the confused look on your face.

"I will see what I can do. You have helped us so I suppose it is only fair," she smiled.

He returned the smile and the situation once again turned awkward.

"I have to go now," Allan sighed.

"Yes," she nodded. "Be careful," she added as he turned to leave.

He nodded at her before she unexpectedly kissed him on the cheek. Allan remained rooted to the spot in shock.

"I am sorry, I should not have done that," she admitted bashfully.

"You shouldn't apologise," he laughed.

"Allan!" John called from a distance.

"I'm coming!" Allan called back. "I have to go now,"

"Goodbye," She smiled as she watched him leave.

Allan then ran to catch up with the gang. He looked behind one last time for one last glance at Juliana, the one girl who had actually stunned him silent.

------------------------------------------------------------

"We are now behind on our journey," Robin informed the gang as they mounted their horses. "Ideally we should ride through night. Nottingham is not safe."

"But what about sleep?" Much panicked.

"We will see how we are doing tonight. For now we have to move."

"Marian are you alright?" he asked her.

"I am fine." She emphasised. "We need to leave now." She told him, making Robin signal to the others to begin their journey.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The horses galloped as fast as they could for a very long time. Marian held onto Robin tightly as they rode. She did not know where they were at the moment. They were travelling through old dusty paths and greenery, which to Marian, all looked the same as one another.

She was trying her best to take her mind off the thoughts which were currently running through her head. She had a job to do. They all did, and right now that was the most important thing; everything else could wait.

----------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you for your reviews :)**

**Your questions will be answered shortly**

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 33

"Robin?," Marian whispered as they had slowed down their riding to a mere trot.

It was night now and the path was completely black.

"hmm"

"Where are we now?"

"Cambridge,"

"Is that near Nottingham?"

"No."

"What are we…?"

"Shh," he whispered, halting his horse, immediately.

The rest of the gang followed suit, anxiously watching Robin.

"What is it?" Much whispered.

"Voices," Robin said slowly.

They all stayed silent for a moment, trying to hear the voices in the background. It sounded like a group of men; how many exactly was unknown. They were coming from the main town.

"Who do you think they are?" John asked.

"I do not know. Follow me," Robin instructed, as he led the horse further down the path.

At a clearing, Robin halted the gang and then dismounted their horses, to get a better look. They peered from behind the pushed to see a group of about 10 men, laughing with one another outside a tavern.

The men looked quite well off, probably Lords or Barons from the surrounding villages. Robin and the gang listened as hard as they could to try and make out what they were saying.

"I think it is rather humorous actually," one of the men said.

"Well of course it is, that is the problem. Why else would Prince John order more men into Nottingham?"

"There will be an uprising soon if they are not careful, especially after what has already happened." Another said

"I cannot believe it has happened though, can you?"

"It is rather shocking. But better up there than down here, that is what I think."

"Well if situations do not improve, we could be just as affected in the near future."

"You have a point there."

"Hasn't the Sheriff already returned to Nottingham?"

"Yes he did last week, hence the extra men."

"Ah I see. Well there is no point in dwelling in their problems. I say we should enjoy ourselves why we are still able to," the man said, lifting his drink into the air.

The others raised their drinks with him before laughing amongst themselves and going back inside.

"Well that was interesting," Much nodded to himself. "Looks like Nottingham is the talk of England."

"But not for good reasons," Allan moaned.

"The Sheriff and Prince John, I do not like." John said aloud.

"What do you think they were talking about?"

"I do not know," Robin replied seriously. "That is why we must return urgently. The Sheriff returned last week and we need to know what he has planned. Nottingham is not safe."

Marian remained silent contemplating what she had just heard. The thought of more danger in Nottingham saddened her even more. She could not let all those people down.

"Marian," Robin whispered, touching her arm tenderly, taking her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

She blinked before realising that it was Robin who had spoken. She nodded and gave him a small smile. Robin continued to study her, knowing that something was indeed wrong.

"Robin I am fine, honestly," she insisted.

Robin nodded slightly frustrated, still unconvinced, but they had no time to dwell on it now. He turned to his gang and sighed.

"What are we going to do now?" Allan asked.

"We rest for a moment, but not all night. We need to be in Nottingham by tomorrow; whatever it takes."

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	34. Chapter 34

**Yes I did watch the episode by the way – it was great. Had be in tears at some points.**

**Thank you for your reviews :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 34

It was late afternoon, the next day, when the gang arrived in Nottingham. They could see the castle from a distance. The first thought in Robin's mind was to check on Locksley, but he knew that would not be possible as he had no idea what was going on at the moment. They decided to go to The Trip inn, to try and give their horses in, as they would not be needed any longer.

Cautiously they rode to the inn, checked for anything suspicious, and headed for the stables. In the stable there was a young boy, sitting on a stool. He looked up when he heard people approaching.

"Can you take our horses please?" Robin said kindly, handing him the reins to his horse.

The boy stared at him in amazement.

"Why you're…you're Robin Hood!"

Robin simply grinned before gesturing to his reins.

"Shush, you need to keep quiet. No one knows of our return and we would appreciate it if you did not tell anyone."

The boy nodded excitedly before taking each of their horses and tying them up.

"Take this," Robin gestured, placing a gold coin in his hand.

"Thank you very much," the boy smiled.

The gang smiled at his reaction before leaving the stables and walking back towards the Inn.

"I wonder how Nottingham is." Much pondered.

"Somehow I do not think it has changed for the better," Allan replied grudgingly.

"We should check on the villagers," Marian suggested. "Before it gets dark."

The gang were almost taken aback at the sound of her voice; she had been quiet for most of the trip. Robin seemed to react in the same way as he too turned to look at her. He simply nodded in reply and signalled for the gang to follow him.

They decided against going into the castle grounds first, concentrating mainly on the villages nearby. Their first stop was Clun. Cautiously they walked into the village, however at the edge Robin gently took Marian by the arm, and gestured for her to follow him. Much also stopped, wondering what Robin was doing, but Robin motioned for him and the others to continue whilst he led Marian to a private area around the back of a cottage.

When he stopped, he turned to Marian and waited. She returned his gaze, determined to win this battle of silence. Robin's eyes bore into hers and Marian gradually felt herself get uneasy. Then suddenly the sound of a baby's cry was heard in the cottage, Marian turned uncomfortably to face the direction the noise was coming from, as discreetly as she could.

Frustrated with herself for losing eye contact, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Marian?" Robin asked firmly.

Marian slowly turned back round towards him but faced the ground, unable to look at him.

"Marian?" Robin repeated, softer this time, as he gently took her hand.

She merely stared at his hand rubbing hers and started to feel tears come into her eyes.

"Marian what's wrong?" Robin asked concerned, moving to hold her closer to him.

However, she maintained her distance and turned around with her back towards him.

"Marian, I know something is troubling you. Please tell me, you can tell me anything."

The pained tone in his voice made Marian even more upset. She looked up to see Allan coming towards them, gesturing for them to join the gang. She could hear Robin's frustrated sigh, and his footsteps move in front of her.

"We will continue this discussion," he told her comfortingly, before joining Allan in the village.

Marian sighed to herself to give her strength before joining them herself. When she arrived, she saw that they were standing outside a cottage, surrounding a woman with a crying baby in her arms. As she approached Robin made room for her to stand next to him and answered her silent question.

"The baby has a fever and they have no money to call for a physician," he told her sadly.

"What about Matilda?" Marian whispered, focusing on the baby that was lying in Robin's arms.

"We were just discussing that as a possibility," he answered, noticing her focus on the baby.

"We should go and get her right away," Marian instructed, almost in a trance, never taking her eyes off the child.

"Oh please, I would be most grateful," the mother pleaded.

Marian finally withdrew her glance on the baby and turned to the mother.

"Do not worry, I promise you that we will do our best for your child," she said sympathetically.

"Thank you," the woman smiled thankfully.

Robin, meanwhile gazed at Marian in a perturbed sort of way, wondering what was wrong with Marian, but was interrupted when he felt the baby being taken out of his arms.

"I will look after the baby and its family whilst you all look for Matilda," Marian told him.

Robin, not wishing to confront her right there, complied and left to find Matilda in the surrounding villages. When they reached the outskirts of the village, Robin paused to look back at Marian; she was holding the baby securely in her arms and was slowly following the mother and father inside their cottage.

Now Robin new there was definitely something wrong and this time he was not willing to let it pass; he was going to find out by the end of the day.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	35. Chapter 35

**I'm so sorry for the long wait :)**

**Enjoy**

**xxx**

Chapter 35

Finding Matilda had proven to be a more difficult task than originally anticipated. They had searched all the nearby villages except for the two that were closest to their hearts; Knighton and Locksley.

They decided to check Knighton first, having no idea whether there were any villagers still there. They halted as they saw armed men, standing around each corner of the village. It would be impossible for them to access the village without being caught.

"What are all those men doing here?" Much asked quietly.

"They are mercenaries, obviously now occupying the village for the Sheriff," Robin replied, focusing his attention on the village.

"But why?" Much asked, but Robin just gave him a look, which silenced him.

"What are we going to do now?" Allan asked, seeing no hope in the situation.

"We need to create some sort of distraction," Robin said, more to himself than to anyone else.

"No way," Allan warned, shaking his head. "We'll all be killed."

"Just long enough so that I can enquire about her whereabouts," Robin explained.

"This I do not like," John sighed.

"Neither do I," Much moaned.

"We have no choice," Robin told them.

"You lot go over there and try to make as much noise as you can, without being seen," he informed them. "I will be along soon."

At that he left the gang and cautiously ran into the village. Meanwhile the gang nervously prepared themselves for their part in the plan. John led the way, settling themselves behind a large pile of rubble. They used this to their advantage and began making as much noise as they could.

Robin, however had the difficult task of trying to escape attention from the army of mercenaries, too close to where he needed to be. Deciding to help the gang, he took an arrow and aimed his bow, shooting the arrow to the far edge of the village.

Robin saw as the soldiers turned, bewildered by the arrow. Robin saw this as his opportunity to call over to this one villager who had also paused at the sight of the arrow. The man turned in shock at the feel of someone tapping his shoulder.

"Robin Hood" The man rejoiced, but Robin motioned for him to keep quiet.

"I need your assistance," he told the man. "Do you know the whereabouts of Matilda?"

"Matilda? The healer?" The man queried.

"Yes,"

"She has not been seen around these parts for a while, sir"

"Why not?"

"She did not feel that remaining in Nottingham was safe for her practices, so she relocated further a field. No one knows exactly where."

"Did she mention anything to you?" Robin asked the man urgently. "I need to know."

"Rumour has it that she's near Kirklees Abbey, but I do not know any more than that. I am sorry," The man replied sadly.

"Thank you for you help," Robin smiled. "Take this to feed your family," Robin told him, placing some coins into the man's hand.

"Oh, thank you Robin Hood," the man smiled.

However, Robin quickly took a step back as one of the soldiers was looking that way. Robin gestured farewell and was off, rushing past the gang, who followed him immediately. However, some of the soldiers had seen their departure and called for the others, who in turn chased after then.

Looking behind them, Robin realised that they were being followed. The others also realising, began running as fast as they could. Not wanting to danger other villages, Robin called for his men to split up, leaving him and Much wondering in a different direction. Much was panting for breath, partly due to the long run but partly due to the fear that he was beginning to feel in the pit of his stomach. These were trained soldiers; trained to kill.

As they arrived to a big tree, Robin told Much to climb it, where they waited for some of the soldiers to pass. When all was clear, Robin quickly climbed down and to Much's dismay, continued running, although this time, back to Clun, where Marian was waiting.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

As they entered the cottage, they noticed that Allan and John had already arrived.

"You took your time," Allan smiled.

"We got a little side tracked," Robin commented in return, but he then focused his attention to Marian, who was tending to the baby.

"Any luck?" She asked when she saw him.

"Apparently she has left and relocated somewhere near Kirklees Abbey," he sighed.

"Kirklees?" Marian repeated in confusion.

"According to the man I conversed with, she felt that it was safer than practising right here."

"So what is going to happen now?" The father of the baby asked.

"We will have to find her," Robin sighed.

"The baby's condition does not seem to grave, however, it would be wise for him to be checked," Marian suggested.

Robin simply nodded before turning to the family.

"We should take the baby with us. We do not know the seriousness of your child's condition,"

"We will come to," The father said firmly.

"It could be dangerous," Robin reminded him.

"This is our son. We will not leave him."

"We understand that," Marian told him softly, reaching for Robin's arm. "They should come with us."

Robin sighed and nodded to her.

"We must leave right away."

Whilst everyone prepared themselves and things for the baby, John and Allan approached Robin.

"What is it?" He asked them, sensing that it was something important.

"As we were running, we travelled past Locksley," John started.

"And?" Robin encouraged.

"And it was filled with mercenaries," Allan finished.

Robin sighed anxiously and brought his hand to his lips in a thinking notion. Marian, having overheard, approached them and placed a comforting hand on Robin's forearm.

"It was the same in Knighton," Robin informed her gently, without looking at her.

She remained silent, contemplating what she had heard. Robin heard her gasp and looked down at her.

"Do not worry,"

"What about the villagers?"

"We will help them?"

"How, when we are leaving them?"

"They will manage for a moment,"

"I will remain here," she told him defiantly.

"No, Marian do not do this?"

"People are in danger, our people," she reminded him.

"I know, but for the moment there is nothing we can do."

"Yes there is. I will be more useful here. There will be no point in us all going."

Robin sighed at her defiance, but knew she was right.

"Much, Allan, John," Robin called.

They instantly came over and waited by Robin's side.

"You three take this family to find Matilda. Marian and I will remain here."

"What?" Much gasped. "But surely not Master, I mean, we should stay together."

"It will be wisest if Marian and I remain to tend to the villagers. I trust that you three will be able to carry out this task."

John and Allan nodded understandingly, although Much was less convinced.

"But Master…"

"Come on Much," Allan groaned, grabbing him by the hood of his cloak and leading him out of the cottage, with the family in tow.

"Thank you for your help," the father smiled.

"It has been no burden. Now I trust that my men will help you travel safely."

"Of course,"

The man then turned to his wife, who Robin could see was standing with his own wife, embracing the baby.

"Marian?" Robin called softly.

She looked up, and reluctantly parted with the mother and baby and went to stand at his side. They both walked the family and the gang to the edge of the forest where they then parted.

Robin then turned to look at Marian.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," he replied thoughtfully, leaning to press a small kiss on her lips. "First let's go back to the camp," he added with a suggesting smile.

"The people…" she objected lightly.

"…Can wait for a moment, I need to speak with you." He told her seriously, taking her hand and leading her towards their camp.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 37

Settling down into a warm embrace, Robin and Marian lay in each other's arms, relishing in the intimate feeling that they had been deprived of for a long time now. They simply listened to the sound of the other's breathing, Marian with her head on his chest, while Robin was drawing casual patterns on her arm.

Slowly and cautiously, Robin broke the silence, "We need to talk."

Suddenly coming back to reality, Marian tensed, remaining silent, knowing that she would not be able to escape her husband.

"Marian, I know something is indeed wrong with you, and I do wish that you were able to confide in me," Robin explained sadly.

Marian, hearing the sound of hurt in his voice, sighed, and reluctantly pushed herself up to face him, leaning on his chest. She brought a hand to his face and gently caressed it, allowing the small bristles from his beard to tickle her hand, sending sensations all around her body.

Robin caught her hand on his face, and tenderly joined it with his lips to place a small kiss on it, all the while looking powerfully into her eyes.

"Please tell me," he whispered, almost begging.

Unable to say it in words just yet, she sat up beside him and took his hand in hers, encouraging him to turn his position and prop himself up on his elbow. She softly rubbed his hand in hers and then carefully brought it so that it rested lightly on her stomach. She then gazed into his eyes to try and understand what he was thinking.

When Marian first placed his hand on her stomach he barely registered at first. Then, realisation hit him and all sensible thoughts running through his brain had vanished as he tried to articulate his thoughts.

"A-Are y-you…? He asked slowly.

"I do not know," She whispered softly.

Her answer brought confusion, which became evident on his face and Marian knew that she would have to make herself clearer if he was to know the truth.

"Then what…"

"I thought I was," she explained simply. "But then…"

She stopped mid sentence, unable to continue. She lowered he gaze so that she was now staring down at their bunk; unable to maintain eye contact with him. Robin seeing the pain in her features shuffled closer to her and sat up facing her. Then, with one hand in hers, he caressed her face softly with the other.

"But then what?" he whispered tenderly, lifting her chin to face him.

"But then I am not sure," he said sadly, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

However, as Robin made to comfort her further, she pushed him away gently and took a deep breath to ready herself to tell Robin the whole story.

"On our journey home, on the ship, I felt sick and queasy; although I dismissed it as part of sea sickness from the journey. However, when we arrived and were riding, my queasiness remained and I felt terrible. I knew I did not have a fever and so when I woke up in the inn that day, I had an idea of what it could be."

"Why did you not say?" Robin asked.

"I could not. I still do not know for sure. Plus it has been concerning me since. My symptoms remain, but I do not know if it is a result from our lack of sleep."

"Perhaps you should see a physician, or even Matilda."

"I am too afraid to," she admitted tearfully.

"Why?"

"Robin, what if I am with child? I want a child more than anything but conditions are not appropriate for us at the moment."

"Marian, look at me," he told her gently, taking her face with his hands. "I know that I am unable to provide for you, but I promise that I will defeat the Sheriff and I will get my lands back."

"But you do not know when," she sighed sadly. "For that to happen the King needs to have returned to England, and from what we witnessed in the Holy Land that does not look like it is going to happen in the near future."

"The King was determined to make peace soon."

"And what are we to do until then? Look at England, look at Nottingham. Do you really want to bring up a child in these conditions? I saw that baby, and I couldn't help but think if that were our child. How would we provide for it?" She spoke softly, almost to herself now.

"I will do my best to provide for you and the baby," he told her, holding her head in his hands.

"I know you will. But England needs you more," she replied wistfully.

Robin did not know how to answer that. As usual Marian had put into words what they both knew was true. Of course he would love a child with Marian; however Robin still had a job to do in England.

Unsure of what to say he tenderly caressed her cheek and told her softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied just as softly, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Now, we do not know whether you are with child at the moment, however we might be able to catch up with the gang to see Matilda, if you wish?"

Marian nodded, and Robin was about to get up from his bunk, when Marian lightly tugged his arm.

"What?" He smiled, turning to sit back opposite her again.

"Do we have to leave right now?" She smiled.

Robin at first did not know what she meant, although the smile that lit up her face gave him a clear indication of what she meant. He leant forward and met her lips in a kiss that was soft and gentle. He caressed her face lightly with one hand and held her neck delicately in his other, arching her closer to him.

Their lips moved skilfully over one another igniting flames within in them. Marian brought her hand to the back of head to run her hand through his long locks. She then moved his head even closer to her whilst lowering herself on the bunk, pulling Robin down with her; both relishing this intimate moment together as husband and wife.

------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Magpie287****:**** lol! what can I say, they're in Love :D **

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 38

Robin and Marian left the camp hand in hand. Robin was to turn right, whilst Marian was turning left, stretching their arms to the limit.

"Marian, where are you going?"

"To Locksley," she replied simply.

"I thought we were going to catch up with the others and see Matilda," he frowned.

"I changed my mine. The villagers need us at the moment Robin; Locksley especially. Although I would appreciate seeing Knighton as well."

"But Marian, what about-?"

"There is no point in dwelling on that now. I will not overexert myself, I promise you, just in case, but I think seeing Matilda will only waste time."

Robin sighed disapprovingly and was about to argue when Marian placed her index finger over his lips.

"Robin I know what I am doing. Please, trust me."

Robin nodded slowly, and held onto Marian's hand, following her out of the forest and towards the villages.

When they arrived in Locksley, they felt as if they were walking into a battle field. The cattle were absent from their patches and all around them people were rushing around, frantically doing their tasks. However one thing stood out above them all; they all had cloths over there noses and mouths.

Robin cautiously pulled Marian closer to him so that they were both hidden between the cottages as they were walking, both taking a closer look at their surroundings. They then heard a loud wail and screaming coming from the cottage in front of them. With one quick glance at one another, they ran inside to see what was going on.

At the sight of Robin, one of the men almost pounced on Robin, as if to attack him. Robin, being a trained soldier, anticipated his attack and blocked him, trying his best not to hurt him. The rest of the members of the cottage, including Marian, tried to pull the man off of him.

"This is your fault! How could you do this to us?"

"Do what?" Robin shouted in response.

"Joseph, get off him. It's not his fault," A woman pleaded, pulling him off with all her might.

When the man was thrown off, he gave Robin a hurt and disgusted look before turning toward a child who was lying on the bed.

"Martha," Robin gasped at the sight of the small figure.

She was about 10 years old and looked to have a very high fever. She looked unconscious, however to say that she was in a fevered delirium would be more accurate.

"She has a fever?" Marian asked, as if reading Robin's mind.

"Pestilence to be precise, my Lady." The woman said sadly. "The Sheriff said last week that-"

"The pestilence has come to Nottingham," the man spat, interrupting the woman.

Marian gasped silently and involuntarily placed a hand to her chest. Robin pushed past to check the child himself. He placed a hand to her forehead, feeling the heat travel from her head through him.

"How long has she been like this?" Robin asked urgently.

"A couple of days," the woman cried. "She has been getting worse."

"Where were you when we needed you?" The man continued.

"Joseph stop-"

"No, Samuel!" he scolded. "He abandoned us all when we needed him most."

"Robin did not abandon any of you," Marian informed them. "If you must know Robin was in the Holy Land, sending a personal message to the King about Nottingham."

"The King? You mean the King that has abandoned us all and left us to suffer!"

"That may appear to be the case. However Robin has never abandoned you. Everything he has done has been to help the people of Nottingham. How can you possibly blame the arrival of the pestilence on Robin?"

The man remained silent after that, obviously contemplating what she said. In the corner of the cottage, the woman was sobbing quietly to herself. Robin walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"I will do my best to help your daughter and the people of this village. But we all need to work together. Gather the villagers and distribute these to them. Tell them that they are from Robin Hood."

With that, he handed them some supplies that he and Marian had brought from the camp. Marian went over and sat by the little girl. She poured some clean water into a bowl, wet a cloth and then gently began to cool her face down with the cold water.

"Do not worry, you will be alright, you all will; I promise." Marian whispered solemnly.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi everyone :)**

**Thanks so much for the reviews.**

**Here's the next chapter – it's a bit longer this time lol!**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 39

Most of the day had gone by and both Robin and Marian and worked frantically trying to help the villagers. What was a priority was making sure their supplies were clean, meaning that a majority of their possessions had to be cleaned thoroughly, to deter any future infections.

From a distance the sound of hooves could be heard, followed by the sounds of horses, many horses, approaching. The villagers immediately threw their items down, finished their tasks and ran out of their cottages to meet the approaching visitors.

It was probably at least 10 men which approached, each angling themselves in different positions guarding the figure at the front, whilst also keeping an eye on the villagers. Robin and Marian remained hidden, but still so that they could see the guards and especially the man speaking.

"Now, people of Locksley, you are probably wondering why I am here," the Sheriff sneered. "Well, as you may know people are dying in Nottingham and the place is a mess. Smells awful if I may say which, may I add, is very much to do with the people of Locksley so, what am I going to do about that, I hear you all say? Well…I have a new guest arriving at the castle. A new guest, I hear you say well, he is someone I know relatively well and knows exactly how to deal with a place like Locksley, so, he will be the new Lord of Locksley at the moment, is that understood?"

The villagers merely nodded in response. Robin shook his head disapprovingly, resulting in a comforting squeeze of his arm by Marian.

"You are to come to Nottingham right now, where he will officially greet the people of Nottingham. He also has a few ideas and information to give you all, I find it rather exciting really," the Sheriff smiled to himself rubbing his hands together. "I know you cannot wait to find out what it is he has to say, but believe me, it is definitely unmissable," the Sheriff added with a laugh, before riding off.

"New Lord of Locksley," Robin mimicked disapprovingly. "Locksley is mine."

"I know," Marian commented. "And it always will be yours."

He lifted his eyebrows in response and went back to see the villagers who were preparing to leave.

"We must go to Nottingham and do what he says," a man told them.

"Of course," Robin nodded seriously, following them out of the village.

However he grabbed Marian's arm and pulled her into a different direction.

"Where are we going?" Marian asked as they ran.

"We are going to Nottingham,"

"But-"

"We are going a different way," he smiled pulling her behind him as they ran.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how's the baby doing?" Allan asked as they continued their travelling.

"Not too good, but at least his condition is not worsening," the woman sighed, glancing down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Good, good," Allan nodded awkwardly, unsure of what to say next.

"How much longer is it?" The man asked.

"Just over there in the clearing," John answered, gesturing with his arm.

When they reached the clearing they had a look around for somewhere that might look like a cottage. They thought it was a hopeless search until Allan saw something not too far away with a thatched roof.

"There!" He called to the others, taking off in that direction.

They all followed him and soon enough they reached the small cottage hidden in the woods by Kirklees Abbey. Once outside, the gang looked nervously at one another, all waiting for someone to take the lead and knock on the door.

"Go on then Much," Allan instructed, pushing him lightly in front of the door.

"Me!" Much squeaked. "Why should I do it?"

"Why shouldn't you do it?"

"I-"

"Oh I'll do it" John moaned, lifting Much out of the way, who yelped in surprise.

"Don't do that," Much scolded, fixing himself up as John knocked on the door.

Allen merely laughed at Much, receiving a scowl in return, but their attention was diverted when the door opened.

"Oh my" Commented a middle aged woman slowly, observing the array of figures in front of her.

"Matilda we are sorry to have disturbed you-"

"Why John, you big man," Matilda smiled joyfully, slapping his face several times with her hand. "Come in, come on in," She beckoned.

"What's this?" She added, when her eyes darted to the family with the baby.

"The baby is ill; the pestilence," John explained sadly.

"Can you help it?" Much asked.

"The pestilence? In Nottingham? Why am I not surprised? That baldy headed weasel!" She groaned to herself.

"Er…yes…erm well…" Much muttered, rather stunned at Matilda's reaction and forgetting what he was about to say.

"This poor child," Matilda interrupted, leaping toward the baby and taking it into her arms.

"There is something that I might be able to do. But a baby it is always difficult for me to treat."

"Why is that?" Allan asked intently.

"Well the baby is required to drink is it not?" She told him bluntly, as if he were a fool. "My dear has a rat crawled into your insides and nibbles at your brain?" She added, pulling his hair.

"Ew…no" Allan answered disgusted. "Oi," he moaned.

"I must concentrate," she told them, moving to the corner and placing the baby on the table."

"Stay here for a moment," she told them all as she went to her stash of medicines.

She rummaged for a few moments, combining liquids, shaking bottles, humming and muttering to herself. Much and Allan shared a few looks of bewilderment at one another at her strange behaviour. In the background, the baby whimpered and Matilda at last turned round, startling Much and causing him to trip and almost fall to the floor.

"Get off," Much moaned embarrassed, as Allan laughed.

"Quiet!" Matilda groaned unimpressed and focused her attention on the baby. "I will place some of the liquid on this swab so that the baby can drink it bit by bit."

"What will it do?" The mother of the child asked.

"Hopefully it will cure the child of its diseases."

"But what if it does not?" The father added.

"Then I am afraid there is nothing more we can do," she said ruefully.

Everyone's faces dropped at that comment before she exclaimed enthusiastically, "But until that time…"

She carefully gave the baby the medicine. When she was done she merely stood back up and began to wipe her hands clean.

"There, now all we can do is wait and see what happens."

"How long will that be?" Allan asked.

"Not long" She smiled mockingly.

"Why don't you use that stuff on the whole of Nottingham? Surely it could save many lives?" Much asked puzzled.

"I do not have enough for the whole of Nottingham. It takes me a very long time to gather my ingredients together. Besides, it can not work on everyone. It depends on how serious their illness is," She explained ruefully.

"Ah," Much nodded, hands on his hips. "I see," Much answered casually.

"Matilda, what about the baby now?" John asked softly.

"Here, let me see," she said, walking back over to the baby on the table.

She checked its head for any signs of a fever and once again began muttering to herself.

"Well?" Much asked.

"I think your baby will be just fine," She said with a smile to its parents.

"Oh thank you," the mother said elated, tears building in her eyes. "You have no idea what this means to us."

"Oh I think I do," Matilda smiled.

"What do we do now?" Much asked John and Allan. "I mean surely we need to be getting back to Robin and Marian?"

"We need to stay with the family," John told him.

"But John-"

"No buts. They cannot find their way home by themselves."

"Can't they come back with us now?" Allan asked Matilda.

"I see no problem with that. Keep the baby protected and it should be fine."

"There see," Much rejoiced gesturing victoriously at John and Allan.

"Come with us Matilda," John said gently, approaching her.

"I cannot, it is safer for me here."

"I know Robin would love to see you and you would be a great help in looking after the villagers."

"Oh you had to mention Robin of Locksley," Matilda groaned with a smile. "Oh all right, let me gather some bottles together," she sighed, clipping him round the head lightly.

They all prepared themselves for their departure, eager to return to Robin and Marian with an old friend.

"You ready?" John asked them.

They then walked on back home, the family and Matilda in tow, completely unaware of the new guest in Nottingham and the news he was about to impart on the people.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hi everybody!!!**

**I'm so sorry for the long delay**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews they are really appreciated.**

**This chapter is a lot longer as a reward :)**

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 40

Robin and Marian made their own way to Nottingham, away from the crowd of people where they could hide and cause less distraction. However, when approaching the gate, Marian, expecting for there to be an ingenious plan to get through, was rather baffled when Robin explained that they would go through with everyone else. Marian gave him a _well what was the point in all that,_ look, but Robin just smiled, annoying Marian further.

Once inside, they were all ushered to fill up courtyard by guards. Marian gave an apprehensive look to Robin who remained calm and continued, which annoyed her even more. This was dangerous and she had no idea what he was thinking. Robin must have sensed her anxiety as he took her hand reassuringly in his, squeezing it lightly. Then as they reached the far wall, he pulled her with him, taking her by surprise and leading her to a secluded spot behind some large barrels, where he told her to crouch down.

They did not have to wait to long before the Sheriff appeared on the top of the stairs looking chirpier than ever and rubbing his hands together excitedly. Robin and Marian remained alert and scanned their surroundings for any guards or anyone suspicious, whilst anxious themselves to meet the new visitor.

The Sheriff nodded to the guards who stood at attention, causing loud clashes of metal to be heard, startling the villagers who had no idea what was going on. Marian took a small intake of breath when she realised that they had also shut the main gates and that more guards had appeared around all possible corners to block off any possible exits. Turning to Robin in hope for a plan, Robin merely shushed her and continued glaring at the Sheriff, who looked as if he was about to speak.

"Welcome to Nottingham," the Sheriff exclaimed in a voice that sounded too unlike his own. "You are probably very excited to know more about this new visitor of ours. Well let me tell you, the time has come."

With that he turned behind him as the main doors of the castle opened and the figure of a man was visible in the darkness.

"I present to you, with great pleasure, an old friend of mine, Lord Wilfred."

The Sheriff clapped, almost too enthusiastically and then held out a welcoming arm to the new Lord encouraging him to join him where he stood.

The man was taller than the Sheriff, but not too tall. He was probably a few years younger than the Sheriff and in all honesty looked a lot better than him as well. He looked in much better shape for a start, obviously valuing his appearance and his rather sophisticated look. He wore clothes which clarified his status; his robe was navy blue, tied together with a gold chain, his outfit was also dark and formal and finished with dark shiny black boots. He wore a very conceited smile on his face as he attempted to illuminate his clean shaven face, and shoulder length, wavy dark brown hair.

He waved to the people in a gesture that to Robin came across as far to over the top and arrogant and could not help the small laugh that escaped his mouth. Marian shoved him disapprovingly on the arm before glancing back at the Lord before her. Robin turned his head to look at Marian, confused by her action and more confused by her sudden interest in him. Glancing back at the man to study him further, he quickly glanced back at her, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Marian, sensing movement beside her turned to him and frowned in confusion. But when he gestured to the man with his eyes, she merely rolled her eyes at him and turned away. Robin gave a small grunt before turning away as well.

"I'm sure he likes you too," Robin told her with a small smile, awaiting her reaction.

"What? jealous?" Marian retaliated, raising her eyebrows, frustrated.

"Of him? Pfft" he dismissed.

Marian shook her head angrily and focused on the situation at hand. How dare he question her fidelity like that; there were many looks of awe from the people in the crowd, not only from her, she was entitled to look.

"Now Lord Wilfred will be the new Lord of Locksley and I am sure that he will do the job perfectly. Now I will hand you over to him and allow him the honour of introducing himself properly."

With that, the Sheriff took a small step back, determined to examine the reactions of the crowd curiously and suspiciously as Lord Wilfred stepped forward to greet the people with open arms; literally. His overt gestures highlighted the fact that he was probably a very powerful, skilful and persuasive speaker. Robin was unclear as of yet as to whether that would be a good thing or a bad thing.

"People of Nottingham, it is a privilege to finally be able to greet you in person. I have been well informed about you all for some time now. I am ready to serve the people of Locksley in a way that was not done so previously and I will protect Locksley and the whole of Nottingham from any unsavoury characters that exist amongst us in the form of outlaws. Their disloyalty to the throne and to his appointed subjects will not be tolerated any longer now that I am around. I have brought with me from London, my most trusted guards to add to the current collection we have here. My mercenaries are very well trained and mean you no harm. Unless you give them reason to," he added with a smile.

"All I ask is for your loyalty in return for mine and your determination to work alongside me in making Nottingham the powerful place it deserves to be. For I know Prince John is more than eager to visit you all when the time is right. But for now, I must move on to some more pressing news that you good people all deserve to know about."

Lord Wilfred with a very serious expression on his face paced for a few moments. Robin shuffled slightly, preparing himself for the serious news that he was about to impart, all the while never taking his eyes off of the man before him, who had now clenched his fist, in an angry gesture.

"You are probably wondering about the absence of Sir Guy of Gisborne," he commented.

Marian gulped nervously at the mention of his name.

"On a mission in the Holy Land to warn the King of his betrayers here in England, he was murdered," he yelled furiously, raising his fist.

The people jumped terrified, now muttering amongst themselves in both shock and confusion. Marian's breathing started to become irregular at the reference to that day in the Holy Land and new inside her where this was going.

"It was a conspiracy by none other than your very dear Lady Marian," he added, allowing to people to react to him news.

This added news brought about more shock to the populace, including Robin, whose eyes became red alert in shock at the association of Gisborne's murder with his Marian. He could hear her ragged breath and so placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before realising that she was trembling, and deciding instead to place his hand firmly around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"She was a spy in the castle. Her mission was to kill Gisborne from the start. Everything she did, everything she was about, was a lie! She even tried to kill the Sheriff himself!" he continued, pointing towards the Sheriff, who was nodding in fain disgust and fear.

"Not only did she commit an act of treason, but she also committed murder; A crime that cannot be tolerated in any circumstances."

Now he began pacing along the platform, addressing every single person in the crowd from all areas, raising his hand pointing to the people as he walked past them.

"I for one think that as punishment for her actions, it is justly fitting that she hangs right here in a slow and painful death. As a result, I am offering a reward for 10,000 gold coins to anyone who finds her and brings her to me. I will not have such a dangerous and traitorous person allowed to wonder the streets of Nottingham."

Just then the Sheriff tapped his shoulder and whispered something into his ear.

"Ah yes," Lord Wilfred added. "I forgot to mention the notorious Robin Hood. Of course if anyone does find him, do let me know as well."

After that addition he bowed theatrically to the people and turned to go back inside. The Sheriff rolled contentedly on his heels, rubbing his hands together eagerly before too walking inside. The gates were then opened and the people were allowed to leave the grounds, all still in the shock at the news they had heard.

As the people were leaving and talking loudly amongst themselves, Robin turned Marian to him urgently and held her arms.

"Marian you have to get out of Nottingham," he told her firmly, worry evident in his tone.

"No," Marian answered, trying to gather all the confidence she could muster.

"Marian…!"

But he stopped when he could hear the sound of guards coming their way.

"Follow me" he told her, taking her hand in his and leading her quickly towards the people to cause less attention, both putting their hoods up on their cloaks.

Outside of the gates he cautiously pulled her away, trying to attract as little attention as they could. Then when they were far enough away, they ran as fast as they could back to the camp.

When they got to the camp, Robin placed Marian urgently inside and turned to her.

"Marian it is not safe for you here," he said to her gently.

"I am not leaving," he replied defiantly.

"Marian you have to, you heard what he said!" Robin reminded, frantically.

"I know what he said!" Marian answered raising her voice to match his and trying her best to keep her emotions to herself.

"Oi, oi, what's going on here then?" Allan smiled entering the cave with Much in tow. "We could here you coming."

Robin and Marian looked down, both full of intense emotions, causing immediate tension within the camp that Much and Allan didn't know how to react to.

"What's going on?" Much asked concerned, looking from Robin to Marian and vice versa.

"Where's John" Robin asked, changing the subject.

"He went to go and take the family back home personally," Allan answered.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Much asked stubbornly, hands on his hips.

"I am just going to get some fresh air," Marian informed them, making her way to leave the camp.

Sensing Robin's disapproval she turned at the entrance and added softly, "I will not go too far, nor will I be too long."

With that she gave him a weak smile and left the camp, leaving a very confused Allan and Much who both turned to Robin for an explanation. With a sigh, Robin turned and walked further into the camp, Allan and Much both close behind him, and sat down on his bunk, leaning his head back for support and slowly began to explain to the two of them the news that they had just heard in Nottingham.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Marian slowly walked to the stream that flowed through the forest. Once there, she found a secluded spot by a tree where she sat down and stared at the view in front of her; it was beautiful. So peaceful and quiet, you could here the birds singing and the leaves rustling in the trees.

She picked up a small daisy which was growing beside her and held it delicately in her hand. With the other hand she softly caressed the petals until the small flower slowly began to lose shape and some of the petals fell out. Keeping the daisy tightly in her hand, she burst into tears, unable to contain the emotions that had been threatening to overcome her for a while now.

In all truthfulness that day in the Holy Land had constantly been in her mind since, reminding her of the terrible act she had committed. But Robin had reminded her on many occasions that it was an act of self defence and would never be classified as murder in the eyes of the law, or rather, the rightful law. Not this new corrupt law that had now overcome England. Right now she was a murderer, and had been declared one to every person in Nottingham and nothing could change that.

With tears continuing to fall down her face, she placed a hand gently on her abdomen, stroking it soothingly, in case there was a child who lay within; her child, her and Robin's child. A child who's very existence could be threatened as a result of her actions. She was scared; terrified even. She did not know what to do. She was to be condemned to death if found and could continue to be a serious risk to the gang.

But she could not leave Robin; she could never leave Robin, her wonderful doting husband who sure enough would come to look for her any moment now to make sure that she was safe. Together they were stronger, he had once said to her, and he was right.

As her tears fell she hugged herself tightly praying to God that if she was with child to give her the strength she needed to keep the child safe. She looked up to the heavens to her father as well, wondering if he was proud of the woman she had become.

She jumped at the sound of footsteps, but relaxed when she saw that it was Robin. He did not seem surprised to see her crying and did not hesitate to join her on the ground. He sat beside her and held her tightly in his arms, creating a safe cocoon for Marian, allowing her tears to fall freely onto him. He tenderly kissed the top of her head as his left hand linked with Marian's on top of her abdomen and on top of their child, if it was there, reassuring their baby, Marian and himself that he would keep the both of them safe, whatever it takes.

-------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 41

Robin and Marian remained in a tight embrace, both soothing the other. Robin tenderly stroked her hair, allowing it to flow freely between his fingers. Once Marian's tears had subsided, Robin began rubbing her back and Marian slowly sat up, timidly facing Robin, now ashamed of her tears.

But Robin merely gave her a loving smile and caressed her cheeks with his fingers whilst wiping away her tears.

Kissing her forehead he said wistfully, "Marian, it is not safe for you here."

"Robin," Marian whispered, holding his hand which was touching her face. "Please do not make me leave. Where would I go?" She asked her voice breaking, suggesting her sense of loneliness.

"Perhaps the Abbey at Kirklees" he suggested. "Or further north."

"No!" She told him firmly sitting up.

"Marian, perhaps the further away you are the better,"

"Better for whom?"

"For you, and for the baby," he said urgently. "I cannot lose you Marian."

"You won't lose me" Marian soothed, rubbing his hands affectionately in hers.

"But anything could happen Marian. You have such a high price on you head. You would be in constant danger…"

"I can look after myself and besides, I have you."

"But if I am unable to save you," he started, his voice breaking. "I could never forgive myself."

This time it was Marian who took him in her arms and comforted him.

"Together we're stronger" She whispered into his ear.

He was about to answer when a figure emerged from the bushes, panting for breath.

"There you are!" Panted Much, bending over with his hands on his hips. "We were wondering where you'd both got to," he added, oblivious to the moment he had just shattered.

"What?" He frowned confused as Robin stood up slightly frustrated. "Did I interrupt you…? Ah I did, didn't I?" He realised seeing the quick glances between Robin and Marian and Marian's tear stained face.

"Yes you did," Robin confirmed, now focusing his attention on Much.

"Ah well…er…sorry about that," Much laughed awkwardly. "It's just that…er…John is back…er yeah…and so is…oh…er…yeah."

"What?" Robin laughed lightly. "Who is also back?"

"No one," Much said a little too quickly. "No one else is back, just John. Yeah, just John and we were wondering if you could come back right about now."

Robin nodded, glancing over to Marian who he knew was still upset but trying her best to smile and hide it.

"Ok" Much smiled, jumping enthusiastically, and motioning for Robin and Marian to follow him immediately as he ran excitedly through the forest.

"Ah Much," Robin sighed, as he took Marian's hand and walked with her back to the camp, knowing that there was someone else at the camp who had returned with John, and he was eager to know who.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Here's the next chapter,**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 42

Never in all his time in the forest did Robin ever feel a strong and yearning need to keep an eye out for any visitors or intruders in the forest. Previously he would welcome the opportunity to halt a carriage or a village person crossing its path. But now all he felt was an anxious dread in the pit of his stomach. Anyone who crossed his path seeing Marian by his side would be a serious threat.

He prayed that their reputation in Nottingham, especially his, would be enough to encourage the villagers to not believe what they had heard. But he knew how easily the villagers could be swayed, particularly now when they were in a worst state than before and the arrival of their new 'Saviour'; a very convincing speaker. Every sound of leaves rustling and twigs breaking caused Robin to turn with his bow tightly in his hand, causing Marian to be just as jumpy.

At the entrance of the camp they saw Allan and John who looked anxious of they're return, worried that something may have happened. But at the same time had that excited glint in their eye that Much had, although theirs were a lot more subtle.

"Is everything alright?" John asked as Robin and Marian walked up to them.

"Everything's fine John," Robin reassured, patting him on the arm and walking further into the camp.

However, Robin stopped at the sight of a familiar figure.

"We're brought an old friend back to see you," Allan remarked with a smile.

A large smile formed on Robin's face as the figure of Matilda emerged from the deep inside the camp.

"Robin of Locksley," She smiled, opening are arms wide and rushing to take him in them. "Oh it's been so long," she groaned as she squeezed him.

"You too Matilda," Robin replied happily, but trying to pull away from her firm grasp. "Er…Matilda?"

"Hm" She muttered, rocking him.

"You may let go,"

"Oh sorry," she smiled. "I keep forgetting you're not a young boy any more," she smiled, ruffling his hair. "You really should cut this Robin. I'll have to deal with it." She moaned lightly, causing Robin to huff.

"Don't argue with me," She joked, turning her attention know to the woman behind him.

"Well bless my soul, it's Lady Marian," Matilda whispered aghast, with a hand over her mouth.

"Hello Matilda," Marian smiled simply.

"Oh you poor child," Matilda whimpered sadly, bringing Marian into her arms in a comforting embrace. "I did not get to see you properly last time. But you have grown into a fine woman. Plus it's no surprise that you're married to this one," She added as she pulled away, gesturing to Robin with her head. "You never could stay apart for very long."

"You're telling me," Much groaned, sitting down. "The trouble I got into trying to cover you two up."

"Pfft it was hardly that many times," Robin huffed, giving a small smile to Marian, who returned it bashfully.

"Hm" Matilda smiled knowingly, before taking Marian by the hand and leading her to the corner where they have more privacy.

Robin looked on, knowing that it was probably best to leave them alone for the moment, whilst he in the meantime thought of a plan, Much all the while, eyeing him curiously.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," Much shrugged, looking away in pretence but then looking back.

"Much what is it?" Robin insisted, slightly frustrated.

"Just ignore him Robin, I do," Allan laughed.

"Now that's rude," Much pointed out standing up. "If you must know I'm concerned that is all. You two running off at a time like this, this new Lord arriving. None of us are safe anymore now that…"

"Shut up Much," Allan told him, knowing that he had said too Much.

"Now that what Much?" Robin insisted sadly, already knowing what Much was going to say. "Now that there is a price on Marian's head?"

Much shuffled awkwardly not know how to reply.

"That's not what I meant…" He started, but stopped when he noticed Robin's saddened face.

"I'll be right back," Robin told the gang before leaving the camp, bow and arrows in tow.

John and Allan both sighed at Much in joint disapproval.

"Oh like you weren't thinking the same thing," Much groaned, ashamed. "I'm going to make some supper now if you don't mind."

Whilst the gang began settling down and getting on with individual tasks, Matilda and Marian remained seated in the corner of the camp discussing other matters. Marian noticed her husband's exit and sighed sadly.

"My dear?" Matilda asked, noticing Marian's distraction.

"Erm…sorry?" Marian answered, turning her attention back to Matilda with occasional glances at the camp entrance.

"You're attention was elsewhere," Matilda smiled understandingly.

"I'm alright now," Marian sighed.

"Are you?" Matilda questioned thoughtfully.

Marian gave her a slightly perplexed look, not understanding what she truly meant by it.

"I do not…"

"You are with child my dear," Matilda beamed quietly, so the others did not hear.

Marian merely remained still, stunned at what she had heard

"Sorry?"

"You are with child. Did you not know?"

"I thought that it was possible, but I did not know for sure," she admitted, contemplating the idea.

"Well you are, I can tell" Matilda confirmed satisfied. "I could tell as soon as you arrived in the camp; your face, your eyes, the way you walked in"

Marian subconsciously gazed to her stomach, silently coming to terms with the idea of her actually being with child.

"But how…?"

"Trust me," Matilda giggled, giving Marian a reassuring tap on the hand.

Marian smiled to herself; she was with child, her and Robin's child. She looked back to the camp entrance and sighed once more, wondering what was going to happen now.

------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Here's the next chapter, it goes back in time.**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 43

1183

"Master where are you going," the manservant asked, nervously, running out of the manor following his master who was speedily preparing himself to leave.

"My horse please," Robin told the stable boy politely, tying his cloak up.

"Master?" Much repeated frantically, as Robin walked to his horse.

"I have an errand to run. Do not worry, I'll be back shortly," Robin replied simply, mounting his horse.

"But Master you cannot go alone," Much exclaimed.

"I think I can manage just fine" he smiled.

"You're going to see Maid Marian, aren't you?" Much realised.

"And what if I am?"

"Master you can't, your mother and father?"

"Do not need to know where I have gone,"

"But what if they ask, I cannot lie to them," Much panicked.

"I'll be back well in time to prepare for the feast. Do not worry," Robin winked, before riding off.

Much sighed exhaustedly. If Robin was found out then Much would be in big trouble; he was not supposed to leave Robin alone. Reluctantly, he returned back to the kitchen to help out, making sure not to be seen.

---------------------------------------------------------

Robin paused at the outskirts of Knighton cautious to see whether or not Sir Edward was home. Realising that he would indeed be at the castle at the moment, he made his way to Knighton Hall where he prayed that a certain someone would be home.

Halting his horse at the bottom of her window, he signalled to the stable boy that he did not need assistance and was left alone. He then saw his opportunity and climbed skilfully up to her window. He carefully positioned himself so that he could peer inside, and there she was, sitting absentmindedly on her bed, seeming staring towards her desk.

Robin softly knocked on the wooden panel of the window and she immediately turned around to face the intruder, stunned at his presence.

"What are you doing here?" She scolded standing up and walking over to him. "If someone saw…"

"Your father is not home," Robin replied. "And I am thankful that today you are home," he added with a smile.

"I did not feel up to it today," she told him simply. "Besides, my father wished for me to prepare myself for the feast tonight."

"Ah yes the feast," Robin smiled, but then continued, "I have been trying to see you for three days now."

"I know," she nodded nonchalantly.

"Is there a reason why...?"

"I was not ready to see you" She interrupted quickly.

"You were not ready?" he frowned.

"Yes," she answered unperturbed, not wanting him to know the real reason.

Then when she did not continue after some time he added subtly, "So are you ready now?"

She tried to hold back a smile at his subtlety but failed miserably.

"I think so," she blushed, as coolly as she could.

He laughed lightly at her blushing; liking the effect he had on her.

"I was wondering if you were going to attend the feast tonight, but after what you said I take it you are,"

"Yes I am. It is a feast in honour of your father's safe return. Are you going to attend?"

"Yes I do not think I have much of a choice," he laughed. "It'll look odd if the Lord and Lady of Locksley attend without their son."

"Yes I suppose it would" Marian blushed. "Is that all you wondered?" Marian asked hopefully.

"No," he replied softly, laughing lightly at himself. "I was wondering if I could have the honour of sharing a dance with you at the feast."

Marian smiled silently elated at his offer but remained composed and calm.

She then took a deep breath and answered, "I think that may be alright. Although you will have to ask my father," she smiled slyly.

Robin sighed both in frustration and realisation that he would have to ask her father for permission if he was to conform to the rules of propriety. Plus Marian would notably take pride in watching him fumble in front of her father.

Marian giggled at Robin's disappointed look and he merely shook his head grudgingly at her.

"If that is what I have to do," he grinned with a wink. "I'd better go. Much will probably be out of his mind with worry at this moment," he added regretfully, looking out of the window.

"Yes I suppose you'd better. You should not do this to him Robin, you now how he worries and could be in so much trouble…"

"You mean the way for run from your nursemaid," he reminded.

"That's different," she reprimanded stubbornly.

"Of course," he nodded sarcastically, not wishing to start an argument over something petty.

Marian shrugged and sighed.

"I thought you were leaving" she smiled.

"I am" he smiled. "Goodbye Marian," he whispered, taking her hand and kissing it tenderly. "Until tonight"

He then slowly climbed down from her window and mounted his horse. He waved goodbye theatrically and cantered off into the distance. Marian meanwhile leaned against the window and watched him leave. She sighed to herself and smiled folding her arms further around her; secretly wanting tonight to happen soon, so that they could meet again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**xxx**


	44. Chapter 44

**So sorry about the long delay**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Here's the next chapter **

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 44

1183

The feast was a grand affair but intimate at the same time. It was predominately filled with Lords and Lady's from the surrounding villages. Marian waited beside her father eager for the Locksley family to arrive.

It was not too long after that when the doors opened and the Locksley family emerged proudly. The guests applauded formally as the two Locksley's made their way through the room. Sir Edward took his daughter by the arm and led her to them with poise.

"Edward," the Lord of Locksley smiled.

"Welcome back," Edward laughed. "Where may I ask is Lady Locksley?" Edward asked perplexed.

He was returned with quite a wistful expression from the Lord of Locksley.

"I am afraid she cannot be with us at the moment. She needs rest that is all."

But Marian silently glanced towards Robin who seemed quite distant, definitely not the chirpy young man she saw just hours before.

"My wife would not want us moping around," He laughed unconvincingly, clapping his hands together. "Robin off you go. Lady Marian, aren't you beautiful. Is she not wonderful, Robin?"

Robin nodded with a small smile, all the while oblivious to the glances shared by their fathers.

"Sir Edward, may I speak with you?"

"Of course," Edward nodded. "Marian behave yourself in my absence."

"My son will keep an eye on her, won't you Robin?"

"Yes father,"

"Good."

Then with that the two men walked away to a private corner and were engaged in a deep discussion that both Marian and Robin were intrigued about.

Marian turned her head to Robin, who surprisingly was not looking at her but rather uncomfortably at his father. Marian could sense that something was not right with him and placed a comforting hand on his arm. Still he did not turn to face her, so she decided to try a different tactic.

"I wonder what they are talking about," she told him softly.

"Probably Stately matters or other personal things," he added awkwardly, slowly turning his body to face her.

"What personal things?" Marian asked puzzled.

Robin shrugged and remained silent. In all honesty, Marian was slightly frustrated at his despondent attitude.

"Robin what is wrong?" She asked suddenly.

"Nothing is wrong and if you do not mind, I need to be excused," he replied before walking off and out of the room.

Marian, not satisfied with that answer, and fuming at how he had just left her alone in the middle of the room, followed him, taking care not to be seen.

The castle corridors were dark, only to be lit by the candles and the night sky. She finally saw Robin at the end of the corridor looking out of the window. She paused and took a deep breath, taking him in. The sadness he was feeling was now penetrating the corridor and she could not help but feel great sympathy for him. She gently crossed the space between them and met him by the window, leaning on the wall beside him.

"Tonight is a beautiful night," she whispered fondly, taking in the view of the stars in the sky.

"Hm," Robin replied focusing on the view. "My father says that when we die we become stars," he added gently.

"That is a wonderful way of looking at it," Marian smiled, taking in what he had said and contemplating it herself. "Do you think my mother is up there then?"

"I'm sure she is the grandest star of all," he informed her surely, both meeting each others gaze and smiling.

Marian held his gaze for a moment, preparing herself for her next move. Something was bothering him and she wished that he would confide in her. They were both close to one another, they always had been. Marian even liked to hope that there was potential for something more, but she knew that for this conversation to move forward she would need to make it.

"Robin are you alright?" She asked softly, placing a hand on his forearm.

This time Robin looked away and bit his lip with is eyes tightly shut, silently frustrated with himself fore letting his emotions get the better of him.

"Does it have something to do with your mother?"

Robin simply looked downwards and Marian got the answer she needed.

"She is sick" Robin croaked quietly. "According to my mother she had been feeling unwell for sometime but dismissed it. This evening when I returned she had taken a fever."

"Robin I am so sorry. How grave is her condition?"

"They did not say. My father will not speak of it. I don't know what to do Marian," he sighed sadly. "I cannot lose her, she means everything to me."

"Shush," Marian cooed gently and she moved closer to him to tenderly rub his arm.

"You do not have to go through this alone," Marian informed him.

"Who can I speak to?" Robin huffed.

Marian shuffled awkwardly letting her nerves get the better of her.

"You have me," she reminded slowly.

He glanced up when she said that, only now realising how close she was. He took a few moments to take her in, suddenly glancing at her in a new light. Although he immediately let his arrogant side get the better of him to hide his true emotion.

"You?" he smiled.

"Yes me" Marian answered, slightly annoyed at his smug expression.

"And how can you help me?" he whispered, slowly shifting his position so that he had her back against the wall.

Marian glanced at the hand Robin had recently placed beside her head and the other beside her waist. The way he looked at her and the way his eyes admired her face made her feel suddenly self conscious and nervous. His hand by her waist carefully shifted position so that his fingers delicately caressed her cheek. He still gazed at her intently and Marian's breath began to quicken. He gave her a seductive smile and she could see him lean his face closer to her like last time. Although now there was no one to interrupt them; they were alone in the dark corridor.

Robin brought his gaze to her lips as they almost touched and before Marian could contemplate what was happening she felt his lips on her own; gentle and soft. It sent off sparks that Marian had never imagined and subconsciously she lifted her head to continue the kiss. The feelings it evoked inside of her were enticing but all the while terrified her. More abruptly than intended she pushed him away and turned her head away.

Robin was slightly stunned at her reaction which was definitely not what he was expecting.

"I am sorry," Robin sighed moving away. "I was obviously thinking differently to you."

"Robin…" She interrupted when she saw how it had affected him. "I did not mean that. You startled me," she admitted bashfully.

"I startled you?" Robin repeated taken aback.

"I did not anticipate what you were going to do…"

"Marian I did not mean to scare you," he reiterated truthfully. "I merely thought…"

He was interrupted by Marian pulling him in for another kiss, which was rather uncomfortable and awkward. But this time it was Robin was taken aback and lightly pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" He gasped.

"I'm merely doing what you were doing,"

"Hardly"

"Well pardon me for not being experienced enough" she huffed.

"I did not mean it like that. You took me by surprise that is all."

"I think we should go back to the feast," she advised sternly, walking away.

"Please," Robin called, taking her by the arm. "Stay."

"Robin it obviously was not meant to be so let's save ourselves the embarrassment and go back before we get caught."

"So you want to kiss me then?" Robin smiled, gently pulling her towards him.

"I did not say that," she replied, unable to hide her smile.

"Well you wouldn't want to leave this on a bad note would you?" he asked slyly.

She frowned slightly in response and he added, "Perhaps we should try again."

Marian, realising where she was going, decided to play along.

"What makes you think it will work this time?" She smirked.

"Well they say, 'three times lucky.' What do you say?" he whispered, slowly leaning his face closer to hers.

Marian couldn't help but smile and fall weak under his gaze. She could smell his intoxicating scent and it was invigorating her senses, making her thoughts blurred.

"Perhaps," was all she could whisper and it was barely audible.

Robin smiled, pleased with the way he had mesmerised her. This time he knew she was more than willing and delicately placed his lips on her own. However, soon enough the feeling evoked inside of them pushed them over the edge and the chaste kiss turned into a passionate embrace, only to be witnessed by the sparkling stars twinkling in the night sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi everyone**

**Thanks so much for the reviews :)**

**I'm so sorry about the long wait but I've had quite a few personal problems get in the way.**

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 45

1194

"You and Robin have been together for so long. It's not surprising that you are married," Matilda smiled, continuing from where they'd left off.

Marian blushed and looked down, fiddling with her hands which rested on her lap.

"I had always hoped that Robin and I would be married, living in Locksley and having a family of our own," she admitted. Then with a sadder tone, placing a hand on her unborn child she added, "I suppose things do not always work out the way we plan them too."

"Do not worry, my dear," Matilda reassured her softly. "The Lord works in mysterious ways."

"But I did not ever plan to be with child as an outlaw in the forest," Marian continued wistfully. "How are we to care for the child and its needs?"

"You will be able to," Matilda replied firmly. "In this campsite you are surrounded by good people who love you, especially Robin. No one will let any harm come to you or the baby. I am sure of it."

"But it is not fair on the child. Our child deserves more than a life in the forest. Our child deserves all the rights and privileges Robin and I were given when we were children."

"What makes you think you will never return to Locksley?" Matilda asked curiously.

"The situation gets worse everyday. One must be realistic. It would be wonderful if England would be back to the way it was before but that is unlikely to be any time soon. I pray that we do return to Locksley some day, believe me I do. I just need to think about what happens if we don't. I have a child to think about now as well, not to mention what happened today."

"Regarding the new Lord?"

Marian nodded sadly and glanced downwards, silently letting the tears she had been desperately trying to hold in fall gently down her face.

"You know Robin will never let anything happen to you or the baby," Matilda reminded.

"I know he will and that is just it. Robin will be worrying far too much about me when he needs to think about England. I do not wish to be a nuisance to the group."

"Robin will never view you as a nuisance," Matilda laughed, causing Marian to laugh too.

"I love Robin more than anything, and I do not wish to be apart from him," Marian sighed.

"I'm sure Robin will think of something," Matilda said confidently.

"Speaking of Robin I wonder where he went," Marian mused, glancing at the camp entrance.

"I have no idea," Matilda shrugged. "John did Robin say where he was going?"

John simply shook his head and shrugged whilst Much answered, "No he did not, he just left. He knows better than to just wonder off at a time like this, leaving us all to worry."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon," John said reassuringly, more to Marian than anyone else.

"I hope he's alright," Marian pondered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin pulled his cloak over him and made sure his hood was securely over his head as he walked through the doors of a local tavern. He quietly asked for a quill and parchment, placed a few coins in the man's hand and sat down. Then cautious of his surroundings he began to write.

Finished writing, Robin rolled up the parchment and kept it secure with a band. He then stood up and walked over to the barman who directed him to the stableman outside. Sensing Robin's need of assistance a messenger ran over to Robin in the tavern entrance and offered his services.

Robin whispered his request and made sure that the message was secure in the man's bag, before he watched him mount his horse and leave. Robin sighed to himself before coolly walking out of sight and towards the camp.

--------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Robyn, things are still picking up slowly, but I remembered that I have results day on Thursday and then all the hassle of University coming up before the holidays are over and there's only a little time to finish the story lol. **

**I'll try and update more frequently from now on. I went to see Oliver for the second time today and it was hilarious. First time with Rowan Atkinson and now with Omid Djalili, who were both great. I recommend it :D **

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 46

Marian paced around the camp slowly, concerned about Robin's unexpected wonder from the camp. The sun was almost setting now and he still had yet to return. The gang had watched her anxiously as she refused to sit down. They too were concerned for their leader but also for his wife who was beginning to get more and more restless.

Then, right on cue Robin casually entered the camp, behaving as if nothing was wrong and he went over to hang his clock up. They all turned to stare at him as he did so, bewildered by his behaviour.

Robin, sensing he was being watched said nonchalantly, "I just had some matter to attend to."

"And where exactly was that?" Marian asked firmly, giving him a disapproving gaze.

"You do not need to know about that just yet," Robin replied calmly, ignoring the curious looks on all their faces.

The rest of the gang took this as their cue to continue their tasks, although Marian remained rooted to the spot, this time her gaze had softened as he approached her and he noticed the worry on her face. He cupped her face with his hands and gently stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"Do not worry," he said softer this time. "Trust me," he added with a warm smile.

Marian gave a small smile in return before saying slowly, "Robin may I speak with you for a moment?"

Robin nodded in reply but when he misunderstood her meaning she added, "In private."

Robin nodded more seriously this time and looked from Marian, to the rest of the gang and then back to Marian again. Convinced that the gang were alright to be left, he guided Marian out of the camp, her taking the lead, and followed her to a quiet area outside.

Robin stopped opposite Marian, facing her and curiously waited for her to speak, cautious as to what she was going to say.

"There is something I need to say," Marian said softly, and Robin could tell that she was nervous.

Robin held out his hand and held onto her fingers tenderly, rubbing warmth and love into them, giving her strength to continue.

"I'm listening," Robin said honestly.

"Matilda and I spoke to one another intently while you were away, and she said that I am with child."

Robin took a large intake of breath as she finished her sentence and then exhaled loudly. He nodded his head understandingly and then looked back to Marian, who he was trying desperately hard to read.

"Are you alright with that?" Marian asked timidly.

Robin stood almost stunned at her question.

"Marian, of course I'm alright with that," he said reassuringly, bringing his hands back up to cup her face. "This is the best news I have heard in my life," he added with a smile.

Marian couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"We are going to have a baby," Robin laughed lightly.

"Yes we are," Marian confirmed lovingly, taking in his words and going through them in her mind, then after a few moments she added, "Are you worried?"

Robin didn't know how to answer that question. In all truthfulness he was terrified. He knew Marian was slightly apprehensive about bringing a child into this world at the present time and he needed to reassure her that they would all be safe.

"Marian I think it is natural to be worried in a situation like this," Robin joked lightly.

"Robin I'm serious," Marian moaned.

"Marian," Robin said, looking at her sincerely. "Marian I promise you I will protect you and the baby. I promised your father I would protect and look after you and also Djaq…"

"Djaq?" Marian frowned

"Djaq made me promise, the day we left the Holy Land, that I would keep a close eye on you in case something like this happened," Robin sighed.

"Something like this?" Marian asked quizzically.

"In case you were with child."

"So Djaq knew?"

"Well she knew it was a possibility. Djaq is a very wise woman and she put two and two together and assumed that it would happen eventually. She told me in case she was not here when it happened. I admit that I never thought it would happen so soon, but there is nothing we can do about that now. So I promise you Marian, my beautiful wife that I will protect you and the baby and I will do whatever it takes to keep you both safe."

Marian smiled at his proclamation and brought one of his hands and placed it lightly on her stomach, over where the baby lay. They both smiled warmly to one another feeling a strong connection and bond.

Robin gently brought Marian's face closer to his and met her in a loving kiss. Marian brought both her arms around his neck to bring him closer to her, relieved that they finally new for sure that they were having a baby, but even more relieved that they were both prepared to do whatever it took to bring the baby into the world.

Robin quickly pulled a way from Marian and immediately turned around to face the trees. Marian, startled about the quick ending of the kiss, turned to where he was facing, but was unsure why.

"Robin?" She asked cautiously.

"Shush" Robin said urgently, gesturing with a finger to his lips.

He then held her close to him with one arm as he skilfully scanned his surroundings. In was then when Marian began to hear the sound of footsteps and arguing in the distance. Amazed at Robin's skilful hearing, she too prepared herself, but found herself being pushed gently behind a tree.

"What are you doing?" Marian whispered disapprovingly.

"Stay here," Robin ordered, and he slowly stepped forward to where the voices were coming from.

Suddenly two figured emerged from the trees and Robin laughed in relief when he saw them.

"Marian?" Robin called, reaching over to take her hand, and as she stepped from behind the tree she couldn't help but smile gladly.

----------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

**h****tbookreader1**** – welcome to the story ;) A tad different to yours as I chose to get rid of Guy right away lol. Also in answer to your question, they didn't actually sleep together in chapter 3.**

**Here's the next chapter,**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 47

"Hello strangers," Robin laughed as Will and Djaq approached them.

"Is that what we are now?" Djaq asked sarcastically as she embraced Robin.

Robin simply laughed smugly, adding, "Ah you missed me."

"In your dreams," Marian answered wittily, hitting him lightly on the back as she greeted Will and Djaq.

"So what brings you back to Nottingham?" Robin asked curiously.

"Oh you know," Will explained simply, but when Robin and Marian gave him blank looks, he added, "We both missed our lives in England; what we did, being amongst you lot, the trees…"

"The trees" Marian giggled.

"You'd be surprised how much you miss the sight of greenery when you are in a land that only knows yellow," Will clarified.

"See, I told you they missed me," Robin reminded Marian smugly, earning another playful hit from Marian.

"So how have you all been?" Djaq asked, keen to change the subject.

"Same old," Robin replied, repeating Will's earlier words.

Will and Djaq looked from Robin to Marian curiously, knowing that they were both hiding something.

"Spill," Djaq motioned to Robin, but Robin simply took Marian's hand and shook his head with a large smile on his face as he walked with her back to the camp.

Will and Djaq followed eagerly, with Djaq repeating, "Spill."

"You will find out soon," Marian told them with a small smile, only making Djaq even more desperate to know.

When they all arrived at the camp, they were met by curious faces whose mouths dropped in shock at the sight of Will and Djaq behind them.

"What are they doing here?" Much pointed in a high pitched voice, receiving frowns from the rest of the gang.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Much moaned. "I just meant, why are they here now?"

"And that's less rude because…" Allan said slowly.

"Because it just is alright," Much wined, waving his cloth.

"In answer to your question Much, we've come back to be a part of the gang again as we both felt that this is where we belong," Djaq explained.

"We're glad you're both back," Little John smiled, opening his arms to them warmly and embracing them both.

"So," Will started as everyone began to get comfortable. "As we've been passing through we heard that quite a bit is going on at the moment."

Everyone started shifting uncomfortably at that comment with several eyes glancing over at Marian. Robin held her hand tighter in his protectively which did not go unnoticed by Will and Djaq.

"A new Lord has arrived in Nottingham," Robin began slowly. "His name is Lord Wilfred and he currently in possession of Locksley – or so he thinks," Robin added, reminding all that Locksley was his. "And he has announced to Nottingham that Marian is responsible for Gisborne's murder and is offering 10,000 gold coins for her capture."

"10,000 gold coins?" Will gasped.

Robin nodded sadly.

"But Marian did not commit murder!" Djaq objected.

"I know," Robin nodded sadly again. "But unfortunately the people of Nottingham are quick to believe anything they are told, so Marian has to keep a low profile for a while."

"Not necessarily," Marian interrupted.

"And what do you mean by that?" Robin inquired.

"I mean that just because of this, I will not stand back and do nothing when the people need me."

"Marian, you know you cannot do that right now, especially with the new situation," Robin reminded in a hushed tone.

"Robin, people are suffering at the moment. For all we know, the pestilence could be spreading…"

"We do not even know if the pestilence truly exists at the moment and I'm not about to risk your life to find out," Robin reminded.

"But…"

"The pestilence?" Djaq asked quizzically.

"Apparently it is spreading around Nottingham," Robin shrugged. "However only a few people have come down with a fever and it may just be a stunt by the Sheriff to frighten the people into turning to him for comfort."

"But we do not know that for sure and either way the people need us."

"No Marian!" Robin ordered firmly.

"Perhaps we should all go to bed now," John advised wisely, sensing that they all needed to stop and rest.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Much asked.

"What do you mean?" Allan mused. "John said to bed Much only a few moments ago."

"No not that," Much argued. "I mean we now have three extra people to accommodate for. We don't have enough room," Much demonstrated, pointing to all their beds.

"Three?" Will asked confused.

"Matilda arrived earlier," Robin explained pointing to the seated woman who was sitting further into the cave.

"Oh hello," Both Will and Djaq said together, waving at the woman.

"Hello my dears," Matilda smiled.

"So yeah back to the bed situation…" Much asked Robin hinting for him to tell them his plan.

But Robin simply looked over to Marian who was also looking at him sadly, both knowing what the other was thinking about.

"What's the matter with you two?" Much asked inquisitively, eyeing them both up.

Robin kept his eyes locked with Marian's, taking in her answer to his silent question. Then with a nod he turned back to the gang and held Marian's hand with both of his hands this time for support.

"Marian and I have something to say," Robin said seriously with a deep breath.

Then, knowing that he had the gang's full attention he added, "Marian is with child."

------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	48. Chapter 48

**Thank you all so much for your reviews :)**

**Magpie287****: ****I will update 'The Importance of Love' as soon as possible as with my personal problems, it has made these two stories quite hard for me at the moment. Although funnily enough it has encouraged me to write something else not Robin Hood related. I have actually written up the next few chapters but I'm not happy with them at the moment and still need to fix a few things. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten ;)**

**Arria Rose****: ****Glad you like Will and Djaq being back :) Regarding mentioning their time in the Holy Land it wasn't going to be a major feature, but it was going to be mentioned sporadically throughout. Just thought I'd mention that :)**

**htbookreader1****:**** Thank you so much for dedicating your last chapter to me :) I know I told you I would dedicate one to you as well, but I thought that the next chapter would be a lot better than this one (if you know what I mean), so I'll dedicate that one to you as I know you'll enjoy it more ;) Plus it will be longer. **

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 48

At that moment, almost every mouth in the room fell open in shock as they heard Robin give them the news. That was the last thing any of them were expecting. All except Djaq and Matilda were speechless, with both of them simply smiling uncomfortably at the couple. If looks could kill then silence could annihilate. The atmosphere in the room had become suddenly tense as no one dared speak for fear the news was true and that they'd accidently hurt someone's feelings.

Robin, sensing their unease, clasped Marian's hand firmly in his giving both of them strength and reassurance that the gang would not react badly. However, they could both tell that the gang were not too thrilled with the news, but neither would admit it. It was then that Djaq wisely spoke, feeling sympathy for the couple and knowing that someone needed to break the silence.

"I thought that that was what you wished you tell us," Djaq smiled. "I had a feeling it would happen. That's why I told you what I did back in the Holy Land."

Robin smiled warmly in return, knowing what she was referring to.

"You knew?" Much squeaked accusingly.

"No I did not know," Djaq explained firmly. "I guessed."

Much sighed dramatically in response before pacing around the camp, scratching his head in thought. Robin glanced around the camp to see that the rest of the gang looked just as uneasy. But Robin did not have time to dwell on that now; they would come to terms with the news in time. Instead he took a deep breath and said what had been on his mind for a while now.

"And because of that, it is best that Marian goes into hiding."

Every eye stopped to look at him in response, instantly bewildered by his news; Robin would never let Marian go without a fight.

"I beg your pardon," Marian objected.

"Marian with everything that is going on at the moment and in your present condition it is wise that you go to a place where you cannot be harmed."

"And how is that wise?" Marian challenged.

"It is wise because if you are away from us then you will be safe as no one will look for you that far away. It is better for you and for the child that way," Robin sighed in frustration.

"He's got a point you know," Allan nodded, receiving a scowl from Marian.

"How will I be better if I am away from you?" Marian said angrily, trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

"Do I have to repeat myself," Robin replied forcefully.

"Was it not you who said 'Together we're stronger?' So what use is it us being apart when it will only hurt us even more?"

"Marian I cannot put your life in danger, I won't be selfish," Robin pleaded.

"Selfish?" Marian gasped. "And so sending me away because that is what you want to do is not selfish?" Marian laughed.

"Marian I'm doing this for you?" Robin explained desperately, but Marian furiously pulled her hand away from his grasp.

Robin was about to add something else when John interrupted.

"Perhaps we should all go to bed now ay? I think we're all a bit tired at the moment and it has been a long day for all of us, especially for you Marian."

Marian was about to bite back with a snide comment about how she didn't need to be mollycoddled, but fought back when she realised that it wasn't John's fault she was angry. Instead she stood up and walked straight over to her bunk. The rest of the gang helped try and sort out where the extra people would sleep, before too laying down.

Robin sat himself beside Marian's lying form, but as he went to sleep lovingly beside her, she harshly turned her body away from him so that her back was facing Robin, giving him the aura that she did not want to be touched. Robin was slightly hurt by her behaviour, wanting nothing more than to curl up beside her, but knew that she was angry with him at the moment. He knew Marian very well and so understood that it would take time for her to come round to the idea.

However, he would not sway from his plan. He knew it was for the best as he would never let anything happen to Marian and was willing to do anything to keep her and the child safe. His thoughts then drifted to the letter he had recently written, praying that it had reached its destination safely and anxiously awaiting the reply.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

**I promised you all a long chapter so here it is :)**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to ****htbookreader1**** (I hadn't forgotten) for enduring my scepticism about your story (Although a bit more of you know what would be nice lol) Also thanks to your zillion reviews that make me laugh. Your last chapter was very sweet and I will review fully shortly. This chapter is for you :)**

**Magpie287**** – Thank you as always and the Importance of Love is coming ;)**

**Gatewatcher and Arria Rose** **– Thank you as well. **

**We go back in time in this chapter so you'll find out more about Robin and Marian's banter in the next chapter ;)**

**Here's the next chapter,**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 49

1185

Marian stood pacing along the castle corridor staying near the room where the Council of Nobles meeting was being held. She kept glancing back towards the door anxiously waiting to see Robin. Every now and again she would pause and press her ear to the door to see if she could hear anything. To her joy she could, however it was only mumbled sounds, impossible to understand through the thick wooden door.

She hated the fact that she was unable to attend. She had managed to convince her father to allow her to come to the castle with him, much to his disapproval, but refused to allow her to be present in the meeting. To quote him, he said that it would "Confuse her mind." Not that she could understand why. Shouldn't she know what was going on in the surrounding villages? All she wanted to acknowledge was the fact that that she was not allowed to enter because she was a woman and for that she just huffed and continued pacing.

The other reason she wished to be on the other side of the door was a matter called Robin of Locksley. He was in there with his father, as usual, and she wished that she could look at him. She had seen him approach with his father but could not leave her father to greet him properly; or to be more precise, she did greet him, but formally, with both their fathers present, and they could hardly greet one another the way they truly desired with them present. There relationship was different, to say the least.

It had been two years since they had shared their first kiss in this very castle itself and there had been many more since. They were currently courting, but still kept the extent of their relationship a secret. Robin had asked Sir Edward if he could court Marian and much to their pleasure he obliged. Although Robin and Marian never really enjoyed following courting rules; they were much too spirited for them, which is why they agreed to also meet secretly, away from their father's and other servant's eyes. They would often meet at any hour and both thrived on the risk of it all, being with one another properly without fear of touching or kissing.

For Marian, her experiences with Robin were wonderful. It was her favourite part of the day, and it was when they were apart for a while that she longed for him in a way she did not really understand. She knew that her feelings for Robin were strong. She liked him very much. Deep down she knew that it wasn't that she liked him, but she loved him. She loved everything about Robin of Locksley, from the way he looked, behaved and attempted to woo her, regardless of how much she pretended she didn't enjoy it. She loved the way he held her and kissed her and made her feel so alive and free. With each other they could both be themselves and she knew Robin felt the same way. Although, she did not know if he loved her the way she loved him and she would never say that to him. He would simply laugh and mock her about it making her feel foolish.

However, there were downsides to their relationship. Due to her honour and propriety they would both always have to be careful how far they let themselves go. Marian would have to wait until she got married before she got into such situations, but that did not prevent the temptations. Often when her and Robin were alone and in a heated embrace they would have to force themselves to stop, for fear of losing control. She knew Robin was just as frustrated as it made being in certain situations difficult, especially now that they were both older and have been together for some time now. The feelings Robin evoked inside of her would sometimes be so intense that she would have to distract herself with other activities, like reading, embroidery, even fighting, for fear of losing her inhibitions. But that didn't stop her yearning for him like she knew he did for her.

She also knew another reason for Robin's closeness was the fact that he was still thinking about his mother; she knew that. She died two years ago from a fever which took both Robin and his father by shock. Marian tried to do her best beside Robin, comforting him as much as he would let her as he did not wish to reveal his true feelings. He, like her, always chose to distract himself whenever he did not wish to think about something. Although that did not work out too well on occasions as Robin's main distractions were Marian and his bow, preferably together. He would assist her in how to hold the bow and help her practice shooting. However, the feeling of him close behind her and his hands on hers holding the bow, along with his breath tickling neck was the exact situation she tried to avoid, but knew that he needed her contact. Yet to that moment, the scenario had rarely ended with the arrow hitting its target. Like she had predicted, there were too many temptations and holding the bow and arrow was not a priority any more, nor was keeping their eyes open, or even breathing; just one another.

So waiting outside the meeting room was almost like torture to Marian; not that she'd ever tell Robin that. She prayed and prayed that it would end soon and she was starting to get bored. But it was at that moment that her prayers were answered and she heard the sound of movement and chairs scratching coming from inside the room. Upon hearing footsteps approach the door she immediately leapt out of the way and further down the corridor, pretending that she had only just entered the corridor as opposed to having waited outside the whole time. Several Lords passed her, bowing as they approached her, but then one Lord took her eye. He was just leaving the room with his father who, as usual, was deep in conversation with her father. Robin turned by chance and caught her gaze, giving her a secret smile before looking back to his father.

"I would love to join you for some wine Edward," Marian heard Robin's father say as she approached.

"Splendid," Edward smiled before casting his eyes on his daughter.

"Hello father," Marian said warmly as he went to put his hand on her shoulder. "Hello Sir," Marian repeated to Robin's father.

"Hello Maid Marian," Thomas bowed.

Then looking at Robin, eyebrows raised, Robin said respectfully, "Hello Maid Marian," before too bowing.

Marian laughed inwardly at Robin playing the respectful gentleman and he also gave her a knowing smile.

"Marian, Thomas and I were going to drink some wine together in the main hall, will you be alright?"

"Of course I will father" Marian replied innocently.

Then with a glance at Robin she added, "Father would I be allowed to speak with Robin for a moment please?"

Edward looked from Robin to Marian before saying, "How can you be sure that Robin wishes your company?"

"I do not mind, Sir Edward," Robin interrupted, going along with Marian's innocent request.

"Robin," his father warned before adding to Edward, "What do you say Edward?"

"I suppose," Edward said reluctantly. "But do not wonder off. Stay where you can be seen."

"We will father. Robin and I will remain in this very corridor."

"So that's settled then," Thomas laughed before giving his son a look and walking with Edward out of the corridor.

When they were out of sight Robin turned to Marian, eyebrows raised, and with almost a pained expression he repeated, "We will remain in this corridor?"

"Why, what's wrong Robin of Locksley?" Marian said teasingly, walking slowly over to him before crashing her lips onto his.

Robin was caught off guard for a moment when Marian kissed him and pushed him against the door. He loved the intensity of it all but was put off slightly by their location and urgently pushed her off him.

"Marian!" Robin gasped. "We can't do this here?"

Marian laughed at the nervousness in Robin's voice.

"I know," she smiled. "That's why we were going to be in here," Marian laughed pushing the door open and dragging him inside.

"But you told your father we were staying in the corridor."

"Yes and to be exact we are still on the corridor as that is where this room is positioned, is it not?" Marian explained.

Robin laughed at her plan but couldn't resist being apart from her any longer. He pulled her to him again and held her securely as he moved his lips urgently across hers. Marian clung to Robin as he held her tightly, both unwilling to stop the sensations they were feeling. Marian then felt something hard behind her and realised that Robin had lifted her over to the wall. She was pushed against it as Robin began to move his lips from her face, to her cheek and even down her neck. She gasped when she felt Robin's hands feel around her body and pulled him closer to her, craving his bodily contact. They were both breathing and gasping so loudly at the pleasure of it all that they failed to hear a cough coming from the doorway.

Marian's eyes immediately darted open and she was brought to her senses by the figure of Robin's father standing at the door. She nudged for Robin to stop and, following her gaze, was just as shocked to find his father standing there.

"Father," Robin gulped nervously.

"Sir Thomas" Marian curtsied anxiously.

"I do not think I need to ask what is going on here," Thomas said firmly.

"Father," Robin said slowly. "I thought you were with Sir Edward."

"I was. However I wished to relay a message to you but could not find you. Although through following the noises, finding you did not take too long."

Marian blushed and faced the floor, deeply embarrassed that they had been so loud. Robin on the other hand merely shifted uncomfortably, trying to avoid the stern gaze his father gave him.

"We did not do anything like that father," Robin informed him cautiously.

"Oh really? So I suppose that makes everything alright then does it?"

Thomas then diverted his gaze to Marian.

"I will not tell your father of this incident Marian," Thomas said formally and Marian breathed and inward sigh of relief. However I never want this to happen again. Is that understood?"

Both Robin and Marian reluctantly nodded, both knowing that it was unlikely.

Robin's father then added disappointingly, "Marian you are a young Maiden who should not behave in such ways. Robin come with me, we are leaving."

"But father, what about Sir Edward?" Robin exclaimed, not wanting to leave Marian.

"I will inform Sir Edward that our drink will reconvene some other time. For now I am taking you home. Maid Marian, come with me as well please." Thomas instructed, leading them out of the door to tell Sir Edward that they were leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey back to Locksley Manor was tense to say the least. Neither spoke to one another and Robin was even afraid to breathe too loudly as his father seemed far from pleased with him. He then followed his father out of the carriage and into the house where he knew he was going to be scolded again.

When they were by the fireplace, Robin's father abruptly turned and looked Robin deep in the eyes. However his gaze surprisingly softened and instead showed disappointment as opposed to anger.

He heaved a sigh before saying wistfully, "Robin why did I catch you behaving that way today?"

Robin almost took a step back, stunned slightly by his father's tone. He swallowed loudly, unsure how to answer the question as surely he shouldn't tell his father the truth about his feelings.

However, when Robin didn't answer, his father still nodded to himself and looked to the ground in thought. Robin frowned to himself, wondering what his father was thinking as he hadn't said anything. Although he then thought to himself that that was probably why he nodded; he'd answered his question without realising and cursed himself for falling into the trap.

"Robin you need to try and control your feelings," his father instructed calmly. "I understand that a young man of your age may have urges, but that does not detract from your need to constantly behave responsibly, especially with Maid Marian," he added, with emphasis on the last part.

"I'm sorry father," Robin murmured, looking to the ground, embarrassed to be having this conversation with his father.

Robin looked up when he heard an amused laugh come from his father, and gave him a quizzical look.

But he merely put a hand on his son's shoulders supportively before saying, "Be responsible for your actions Robin. You know I have always taught you that since you were a boy. You need to think rationally, especially when you are around Maid Marian, for I have seen the way you two are together and it is not the slightest bit appropriate. If someone else had caught you, you would have faced public humiliation and think of what it would do to Marian?"

"I'm sorry father," Robin repeated sombrely, not really knowing what else to say.

"But as I too have to be responsible and make sure you have understood, I will have to demand that you keep your distance from Maid Marian until further notice…"

"But father!" Robin cried out in objection.

"Pending on whether or not I see you have understood and are able to behave responsible around her. Have I made myself clear?" He continued loudly.

Robin shoulders heaved in frustration, but in response to his father's stern stare he muttered dejectedly, "Yes father."

"Good, good" his father cheered, clapping his hand together before adding with a smile, "I wonder what will be for supper, let's go and check."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a good few days since Robin had had that talk with his father and it was becoming more and more difficult to stay away from Marian. She would often look for him when he was around the castle areas, as well as trying to catch his gaze when they were near. He knew that she would not give up and that by now she would have realised that something was wrong as he would never normally ignore her like this. But it killed him to do it as well when he wanted nothing more than to be with her, but he had to obey his father this time.

Robin was so in thought, he failed to notice that Marian was approaching him along the corridor in the castle. He looked up at her and snapped out of his thoughts when he realised that she was blocking his way and had her arms folded; she looked far from pleased.

"Care to tell me why you have been ignoring me?" She asked, in a tone that sounded a lot calmer than he knew she really was.

"Marian, I have to go…" Robin explained trying to gently push past her.

"Not so fast Locksley," She interrupted, trapping his against the wall.

"This is not exactly a position we wish to be found in," Robin humoured, anxiously glancing around to make sure that no one could see them.

"What is wrong?" Marian frowned at his unusual behaviour.

"Marian we can't be here," he explained seriously, trying to make her understand without the need for words.

"Well that's never stopped you before," Marian retaliated, knowing where he was going with this but trying desperately not to let it happen.

"Marian please!"

"This is about something that your father has said, isn't it?"

"Look Marian…"

"Don't push me away Robin," Marian said desperately, catching Robin's attention with the emotion in her voice. She then added softly, "Please don't push me away."

Robin was almost lost in the soft texture of her voice, pleading with him. Her eyes were full of desperation and it ripped him apart knowing that he had to do this.

"Marian," he sighed. "I'm doing this to protect you," he added, steering the conversation slightly so that it was away from him.

"Protect me?" Marian queried.

"Yes," Robin answered, taking advantage of her being off guard and moving away from her so that he was where he needed to be.

"And why do I need protecting Robin?" Marian whispered angrily, stepping closer to him.

"Marian please…"

"It's because I'm a woman isn't it?" Marian thought out loud, answering her own question.

"No Marian…"

"Well if that's how you wish to be Robin of Locksley then you may as well just walk away," She huffed, before storming off in her own direction, leaving Robin standing there speechless.

He sighed to himself before walking away defeated. He hoped he had not lost her as a result. He did truly care for her more than he'd ever done for anyone else.

He was still pondering on recent events when a thought came into his head. These few days had proven to him that he couldn't be without her. He needed her in his life, to love her and to be loved and knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He smiled at his own revelation and came up with a plan, and silently prayed the outcome would be in his favour.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Magpie287****:**** Thank you so much :) I'm glad you loved it**

**Another longish chapter for you all ;)**

**It's back to present day now (or in Robin Hood terms anyway lol)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 50

1194

It was three weeks since Robin had announced his thoughts about Marian leaving the camp. It had been three weeks since Robin and Marian had had a civilised conversation or spent quality time together without ending in an argument. Plus, it was during these three weeks that Robin began paying frequent trips to the local tavern, confusing the gang and angering Marian further.

She would often confront him about it when he returned, however he would try to shrug it off and come up with simple excuses for where he was, which only aroused her suspicions further. He tried to be discreet about where he was going and he especially didn't want to anger Marian or see her distressed in any way; it wasn't good for her or the baby. But he came to realise that telling her "Not to worry" would not be more beneficial either. If anything it made her even angrier.

He knew he should tell her, even the gang, what he was up to, as he hadn't been oblivious to their curious glances, but he couldn't just yet. He wanted to wait until everything was confirmed and sorted.

He glanced casually around the camp, to see the gang preparing themselves to eat. They had just returned from being in Nottingham and they were all starving. However, Robin had more important things to think about than food; his letter. He had anxiously been waiting three weeks for a reply and desperately wanted to visit again as he hadn't yet been today.

But then he turned to the figure of his wife, sitting alone with her supper. She had kept to herself these past few weeks, not really talking to anyone unless she was arguing with him, and that thought saddened him. He knew from past experience that she hated to be left in the dark about things, but this had to be; for now anyway.

As Much approached him with a bowl Robin kindly told him that he would not be eating and that he had some errands to run, before standing and leaving the camp, desperate to avoid the looks from the gang and his wife asking more questions. He knew that they, especially his wife, would want answers when he returned, but he would think about that later. For now he had his own mission.

When he arrived he was greeted by the same serving maid who had seen to him for the past three weeks. But this time he was surprised when he eagerly beckoned him over towards the counter. He looked at her expectantly when he arrived, anticipating what she wanted.

"I've got something for you," She explained excitedly as she rushed to get the item.

Robin's heart began thumbing in anticipation as she moved and heaved a relieved sigh when he saw what it was.

"Here you go," she smiled, handing it to him.

He carefully took the letter in his hands, the letter he had been waiting three weeks for.

He nodded to himself before hearing the serving maid ask, "Well aren't you going to open it?"

He looked up at her and gave her a smile. "I think it's something I should look at alone," he explained.

"Ooh what is it? Is it something good?" She giggled, leaning over the counter and closer to Robin.

"Possibly something better than good," he smirked, leaning closer to her as well.

"You could always go into the back room to look at it?" She offered, pointing to a door behind the counter. "It wouldn't be much trouble," She added, twirling stands of hair with her fingers.

"If that's what you're offering," Robin smiled, making her eyes lit up.

"It's no trouble. Although you do owe me something," she pondered. "You know, for the favour and all."

"I suppose I do," Robin considered, nodding his head at the thought playfully as he walked round the bar.

"Through here," She directed, sighing as he brushed past her to get through the small doorframe.

She closed the door behind them and watched him walk over to the table. However she frowned when he put the letter into his pocket and simply leaned against the table instead.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Oh no nothing," Robin shrugged nonchalantly as he approached her.

"Aren't you going to read your letter?"

"I think maybe I'll save it for later," he smiled.

She giggled in response and seductively tucked her hair behind her ears.

"So what did you have in mind then?"

"I thought I would perhaps give you your reward," he said softly.

"Oh really," she smiled walking over to the wall. "And what might that be then?"

"Oh I'm sure you will like it," he told her, following her towards the wall.

He then leant his arm beside her head as she leant against the wall, smiling in anticipation.

"You ready," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver with excitement.

"Yes," She breathed with a large smile on her face, closing her eyes.

However she opened them and frowned when she felt Robin pull away and reach into his pocket.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as she saw him take out a small bag, which, from the sound of it, seemed to contain coins.

"Giving you your reward," He stated simply, leaning over to the table and placing the bag onto it.

"B-but…" She stuttered, not expecting this.

"What?"

"I didn't think that that was going to be my reward," she sulked.

"Well what did you think I was going to do?" He asked, knowing very well the answer.

"I thought. Well, you know…" She tried to explain. "This" She added undoing the laces on her bodice, showing her cleavage.

"Whoa, Kate I think you got the wrong idea," he explained, trying not to look.

"You haven't said by name in a while," She reflected with a smile. "Maybe I can do you a favour?"

"No Kate, I'm fine thank you." But when she persisted he added, "I'm married!"

"You wouldn't be the first one"

"Kate no; I'm sorry, but no," he said firmly walking away towards the door.

"I'm sorry," She told him as he was about to leave. "I'm sorry."

He nodded to her and was about to leave when she called him again.

"Robin, thank you, I mean for this," She indicated seriously, pointing to the money on the table. "It means a lot." She smiled honestly.

"That's what I'm here for," He smirked playfully before finally leaving the room.

When he left the tavern he gave a big sigh before trying to find a quiet place where he could open the letter. He leant against a tree and eagerly opened the letter which had been sealed formally with wax, with the emblem he recognised. Robin read through the letter with a smile on his face. It had been a long time since they had communicated and he seemed just as pleased to hear from him.

Robin paused as he read through the last part of the letter; he wished to meet up in Loughborough, halfway between their two hometowns, which would be at least a day's ride.

------------------------------------------------------------------

When he approached the camp, he got the exact welcome he had anticipated; the gang were curiously looking at him, while Marian rose her eyebrows demand to know where he went. He decided with a sigh to approach Marian as she would not let this pass. She was sitting near their bunk and so he pulled up another stool to sit by her.

"Well?" She asked firmly.

"Marian I have to go away on a personal mission," he said slowly with a lump in his throat, preparing himself for her reaction.

"What?" Marian yelled in surprise, getting the attention of the gang. "When was this decided?"

"Just now," he answered trying to keep his voice steady. "Marian I need you to try and understand."

"Understand?" She gasped. "How am I supposed to understand when you refuse to tell me what you have been up to and now suddenly want to leave without giving me any details whatsoever?

"What?" Much squeaked in shot. "You can't go. Where are you going?"

Robin sighed, not wishing to have this conversation with the gang.

"Please just trust that I cannot tell any of you right now. But you will all find out soon, I promise."

"How long will you be gone for?" Djaq asked.

"I do not know," he shrugged. "Only for a few days at most."

"When are you leaving? Much asked sombrely.

"Now," Robin sighed sadly, watching every face turn to shock, including his wife's.

"Right now?" She asked, with a hint of sadness to her voice. "But you haven't told us where you will be going or anything, what if it's dangerous?"

"Exactly," Much added, trying to stop Robin from leaving as Much as Marian was.

"I need to go to Loughborough, but that's all I can say," he revealed with a sigh.

"Loughborough?" Much frowned. "But what's there?"

"Nothing really, but that's where I need to go. Please understand that."

The gang all nodded apprehensively, none really knowing what to say. Marian had her arms folded and had a thoughtful expression on her face. As the gang went to prepare themselves by the edge of the camp to say goodbye to him, Robin carefully approached her.

"Why do you have to go?" Marian asked emotionally.

"You will find out soon, I promise. But I cannot tell you now. Please believe me Marian," he pleaded softly.

Marian neither nodded nor shook her head; she merely sighed sadly and looked to the ground. Robin brought his hand tenderly under her chin and lifted her face to look at him.

"I will be back soon," he told her honestly, with words that meant so much more than what they said.

They both looked at one another longingly, but Marian was still upset with him for leaving her in the dark. Robin slowly leaned in and pressed a small kiss to her lips. It lasted only for a split second, but that was all that he could ask for from Marian at this very moment and she still kept her distance from him.

Reluctantly he turned and walked to the camp entrance where the gang were waiting for him.

"Be safe," John told him.

"I will," Robin assured him.

"Try not to be too long," Will told him. "Much might not be able to handle it" he laughed, leaving Much blushing.

"I'll try to be as quick as I can, believe me."

Then with a glance at Marian he whispered to the gang, "Look after Marian for me."

"Don't worry we will," Allan nodded. "Although take it from me, if you take your time on this thing then I'm sure she'll be out of here like a horse trying to find you."

Robin laughed in reply and turned to leave the camp. As he approached a hill, he looked back to see the gang finally wave him off along with Marian standing sadly with her arms folded, leaning against the edge. He sighed to himself before continuing; his first plan, to get a horse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the gang, no one wished to mention Robin's sudden departure just yet, unsure as to how Marian would react. Instead they tried to busy themselves with what they were doing around the camp.

Marian slowly walked over to where she was sitting by her bunk; her bunk which she'll be sleeping in alone for a few days. She was upset that Robin still hadn't told her and couldn't pretend that it wasn't frustrating her. She missed him holding her and kissing her but she wanted to make him understand that he can't keep secrets from her, ever and that he should never push her away.

She heard muffled sounds and turned to see Will and Djaq sitting on Will's bunk in the corned, holding hands and relaxing lovingly with one another. Marian sighed sadly and tried to distract herself. She placed a hand gently on her stomach onto the baby, rubbing it soothingly. She hoped that she hadn't caused the baby any distress and knew that she needed to try and keep calm, especially in the months to come. Then, as if reading her mind, Matilda came over and handed her a cup.

"Drink it, it'll help," Matilda smiled encouragingly, walking back over to where she was sitting.

Marian looked down into the drink wonderingly. She slowly brought it up to her lips and took a sip. It was quite refreshing and soothing at the same time. Perhaps that was the point, she thought to herself. She continued drinking the cup and tried to distract herself.

But her thoughts kept drifting to Robin and what he was up to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you for your reviews :)**

**Magpie287****:**** wow importance of Love and this one the same day. A record lol.**

**htbookreader1****: ****Don't worry ;)**

**Don't worry I hate Kate as well lol – Definitely no Kate/Robin in this fic**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 51

As Robin rode into Loughborough he was immediately on alert. He had not been to this place in many years and he did not know what to expect. He tied the horse to a hidden tree near a stream so that it could drink and rest while Robin searched for the place he needed to be.

He wondered out of the trees and continued by foot, paying close attention to find the tavern he had been told to find. Robin had no idea where to look and tried to discreetly follow what seemed to be local men walking off somewhere. Much to his wishes, the men turned the corner and there was the tavern he was looking for. He looked behind him once more so that he could try and remember the way he came from before taking a minute to think.

He took a deep breath and confidently walked over to the tavern. He knew that he had to stay focused as he had no idea what people around here were like and he didn't want to cause a scene.

He opened the door and wondered inside, heading straight for the bar like the letter instructed. Once again, he was greeted by a female figure who was more than willing to see to him. He leant over the bar and asked her a question, careful not to let anyone around them hear. She nodded expectantly and smiled as she led him to the room that had been prepared for him.

"Anything else I can get you Sir?" She asked hopefully.

"No thank you," Robin smiled, taking a moment to look at his surroundings.

"He will be here in a moment. He is expecting you; he came by this morning to make sure that we remembered."

Robin laughed lightly, remembering how organised and obsessive he was. When Robin failed to show anymore interest in the girl, she tried to get his attention. She was about to walk over to him when an arm was placed in front of her, preventing her from moving forward.

"Take this Rose," the male voice said, handing a gold coin to her.

Robin turned at the sound of the familiar voice and watched the scene before him. The man gave the young woman a kiss on the cheek.

"I will be with you later," he promised with a wink, earning an excited giggle from the young woman and she walked back into the main room.

The figure then stood up straight and faced Robin. Robin too stood confidently. It wasn't long before the formality ended and they both smiled and one another.

"Robin," the man said enthusiastically as the two went to embrace.

"Henry," Robin replied in the same manner as they pat one another on the back.

"It has been too long, my friend," Henry smiled as they parted.

"Far too long," Robin repeated as they went to sit down across from one another at the table.

"So how has life been treating you?" Robin asked.

"Oh just the average married life, three children…"

"You have children?" Robin asked with a smile.

"Yes, aged 5, 2 and a newborn," Henry revealed with a sigh.

"Congratulations," Robin laughed shaking his hand.

"Thank you,"

"You married Helena, I presume?"

"You presume correctly," Henry laughed.

"May I ask about this woman here?" Robin enquired with a knowing smile, as he pointed to the door.

"She's just someone I've been acquainted with for a while," Henry replied casually, smiling

"Oh really?" Robin asked sarcastically. "And what does you dear wife think about your escapades?" He laughed.

"As usual she's completely oblivious and ignorant to everything," Henry explained sarcastically. "But I love her all the same. Sometimes a man needs a bit of fun in his life, wouldn't you agree Robin?"

"Of course, but I suppose my escapades are slightly different to yours. But you haven't changed at all."

"So are you telling me that Robin of Locksley, infamous with the young maidens has changed his ways?" Henry asked, eye brows raised in mock surprise.

"I am a happily married man," Robin replied simply, leaning back in his chair content.

"So I have heard. I knew you would be married to Marian," he told him, causing Robin to blush slightly. "But to have changed your ways she really but have changed you."

"She has Henry," Robin replied seriously, his eyes reflecting his strong love for Marian. "She means everything to me. That is why I am here. I need your help."

"Anything Robin; what can I do for you?"

"As I briefly outlined the situation in Nottingham at the moment, you are aware of what is going on. However, Marian is with child and this new guest at Nottingham has put a huge price on her head as he has accused her of murdering Gisborne in the Holy Land, which she did not do. I need her to be far away from all of this where she will be safe as her condition progresses. I need her to stay with you for a while, until it is safe for her to return. What do you say?"

"Well Robin you certainly have a dilemma," Henry sighed. "But congratulations to yours and Marian's news."

"Thank you. But you need to understand that our future together will not be possible if anything happens to her. You know how much she means to me Henry. I would die if anything happened to her. Please Henry," Robin begged, with a look of mingled hope and sadness in his eyes.

"Robin that would mean Marian coming to live with me in Hinckley," Henry explained. "I doubt Marian will be pleased to be taken away to Nottingham, I remember Marian very well and I'm sure she has not changed."

"No you are right there," Robin laughed lightly. "And yes she was far from pleased when I told her that I had the intention of taking her away from Nottingham. But this is something that she has to do. She will come around eventually I know she will, even if she won't admit that to me. I really need your support with this."

"Robin you know I would do anything to help you. You have been a good friend of mine since childhood. I would be more than happy to help you but at the end of the day I cannot drag Marian to Hinckley."

"I know," Robin laughed. "I will persuade her as best as I can to join you for a while. We can arrange for a day for you to meet us in Sherwood Forest where she can join you."

"Sherwood Forest?" Henry questioned.

"That is where I currently reside yes. I am Robin Hood after all," Robin added with a smile.

"Yes so I have heard" Henry laughed.

"So what do you say?" Robin asked on a serious note.

"We will arrange a day for me to meet you in Sherwood Forest and I will gladly take your Lady Marian with me to live in Hinckley for a while where she will be safe," Henry clarified.

Robin breathed a huge sigh of relief and dipped his head. He nodded to himself before looking back up to Henry and laughing.

"Thank you so much my friend. I owe you,"

"You do not have to owe me anything," Henry laughed. "Just don't rob me."

"I'll try me very best" Robin winked as they began discussing the finer details.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

**I love how you're all suspicious of Henry – You'll find out more about him soon ;)**

**htbookreader1:**** lol this arrangement is for the best I'm afraid.**

**Magpie287:**** Well who can resist Robin? Lol. Glad I gave you a pleasant surprise. And look another update :)**

**temporaryinsanity91****:**** Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Here's the next chapter (another longish one lol)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 52

It had been almost 4 days since Robin had surprisingly left and Marian was still just as irritable as ever. She had taken over Robin's role in the camp temporarily, giving orders to the gang and taking charge. However, the gang knew that they had to stand their ground slightly as they had promised Robin not to let anything happen to her. But Marian being Marian refused to let that stop her, making her even more difficult to be around, resulting in the gang spending as little time in the camp as possible.

The gang were now wondering through the forest, ready to begin their rounds in the villages. Marian had, on this occasion, remained behind as Matilda insisted that she take today to rest. The gang were happy to be away from her as she was far from pleased to be staying behind. They knew also that this situation must be hard for her which is why no one really wanted to say anything; it wasn't their place.

John was leading the way through the forest, followed by Allan with a moaning Much. Will and Djaq trailed along together behind, much slower at a "leisurely pace" as Much whined. They all looked up when they heard John make a grunting sound and halted them all with his arm and stick. Much was about to open his mouth to speak when he was shushed by Djaq who joined John at the front, listening for any sounds.

"Something's not right," John informed them.

They all stood grouped together, a united front, searching around them for any signs of movement or voices.

"Er…guys," Djaq swallowed, indicating with her head the group of guards who had appeared from the trees.

"Just what we needed," Allan sighed sarcastically.

"What exactly are we supposed to do now?" Will asked slowly, as the guards began approaching them on their horses.

"We fight," John told them all firmly.

"Easier said than done," Much squeaked.

"If Robin was here that's what he would get us to do," Djaq nodded, encouraging them all.

"Let's do it," Will agreed, and with that they took out their weapons and armed themselves, standing confidently in front of the guards.

The guards merely laughed at them as they made their way to circle them.

"Erm, what now?" Much whispered panicky, as he saw that they were being surrounded.

"I think we should run now," Allan advised as they all searched for a means to escape.

"After you," Will offered hesitantly.

"To the left," Djaq whispered, seeing a gap.

"Go!" John yelled and immediately followed the others as they ran.

The guards, anticipating their move, made their way to trap the exit before they all could get through.

"Get them!" A guard ordered as Will and Allan managed to get through.

"Djaq!" Will called, stopping in his tracks and turning around.

"We haven't got time, come on!" Allan yelled, pulling Will's arm and dragging him along with him.

"We have to get help," Will told him as they ran as fast as they could.

They both quickly turned the corner and hid behind a small hilly area, ducking for cover. The guards on their horses galloped over their heads and continued on their search, looking frantically for them before continuing onwards.

"Let's get back to the camp," Will told Allan as they ran towards the camp.

They arrived at the camp panting for breath, causing Marian to stand up and join them in concern.

"They've taken them," Will told her and Matilda.

"What?" She asked taken aback. "What happened?"

"While we were walking in the forest, guards came out of no where and surrounded us," Allan explained. "There were so many and they took us all by surprise. They were a lot more organised than they normally are."

"We have to get them back," Will repeated urgently.

"Alright we have to come up with a plan," Marian nodded.

"No, Marian it's not safe for you, you need to stay here," Allan objected. "What would Robin say?"

"Robin is not here," Marian groaned impatiently. "And besides, even if he was he would not tell me what to do."

"Marian please think about this," Matilda advised. "You are in a dangerous situation as it is."

"There are more important things to worry about," Marian clarified. "We need to come up with a plan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marian, Will and Allan all walked cautiously into Nottingham but paused outside the gate.

"Keep a low profile," Marian reminded them as they pulled their hoods over their heads and followed local villagers who were entering past the guards.

Once inside, they tried to keep close to crowds as they spied around for signs of guards or suspicious behaviour.

"How are you going to get in?" Allan whispered to Marian, who herself was contemplating the castle entrance.

"There is a wagon over there filled with sacks that will be brought into the castle at any moment now and dispatched in the stock room," Marian informed them confidently. "When I am inside I will get out and create a distraction so that you and Will can get in."

"But what if you get found out?" Will frowned.

"I won't," Marian insisted. "I will keep very well hidden. I will be careful I promise you, but I know the castle very well…"

"So do I," Allan interrupted defiantly.

"But you will be better suited helping Will find the others in the dungeons," Marian explained, frowning at him.

They looked up when they heard the sound of wheels and saw that one of the wagons was being taken inside the castle.

"I have to go now," Marian informed them. "We will meet here where I will join you. Good luck" She added with a small smile and walked cautiously over to the wagon.

She checked for any signs of people watching before hiding herself under the pile of large sacks. Will and Allan smiled disbelievingly at her actions but kept themselves composed, waiting for her signal for them to carry out their part of the plan.

Marian remained very quiet and still as she felt the wagon move. She heard the sound of metal moving, which must have come from where the guards allowed them through. She could hear the wheels clashing with the stone floor and kept an ear open for any sounds of people talking around her. It was not too long before the wagon came to a stop, but Marian remained still as she heard footsteps around her.

"What should I do with this?" The voice of a man asked.

"Just leave it there. We'll pick it up afterwards," Another replied.

She then heard the door bang shut and heard the sound of the voices drifting further away. Taking this as her cue, she removed the heavy sack from her head, and lifted herself awkwardly from the wagon and onto the floor. She took a moment to take in her surroundings before taking a large intake of breath and heading for the door. She was thankful that the door had been left unlocked and quietly crept round the corridors so that she could see the front courtyard of the castle, where she would hopefully spot Will and Allan.

She paused when she heard the sound of guards coming her way and hid behind one of the corner walls. However, to her benefit, behind her was one of the large openings which led to the courtyard. She kept an eye on the guards on the corridor whilst trying to scan for Will and Allan. She spotted them by a small gathering of people in the far corner, but they could not see her. She tried waving as discreetly as she could, to not attract too many guards around her.

She began to get impatient when they could not see her and accidently let out a rather loud groan. This attracted the attention of the front guards who then saw her in the opening. They immediately alerted one another and moved to chase after her.

"Oh dear," Marian gasped, frantically running down the corridor to avoid them.

Will and Allan heard the guards rush away from their posts and looked up.

"That's Marian's signal, let's go," Will told Allan as they ran inside the castle and headed straight for the dungeons.

Marian prayed that Will and Allan had noticed the guards leave and ran inside. But now it was her turn to panic as she ran through these all too familiar corridors. She paused behind another corner and watched as the guards passed her. When they were out of sight she panted for breath, both from the exertion and from the fear of the moment.

She made her way back the way she came when she heard footsteps. She immediately froze in panic and looked ahead of her, afraid to turn around.

"Well, well, well," She heard a confident voice say in a menacingly pleased way.

She knew that voice; she had heard it before. She slowly turned around to be met with the arrogant smirk of Lord Wilfred, who leaned casually against the stone wall. Marian could feel an anxious dread in the pit of her stomach but refused to let him see her fear.

He slowly walked closer to her, the same sinister grin still plastered on his face. She backed away slowly but stopped as she realised that she had hit the wall. She was now trapped as he walked even closer to her, preventing her from walking away.

"You are Lady Marian, I presume?" He asked, bringing a hand to her hair and playing with a few strands.

When Marian didn't answer he added in mock hurt, "You do not wish to speak to me? Shame really, I would really love to hear the sound of your voice. Still nothing? Well, maybe later," he laughed stroking her cheek.

"Do not touch me," Marian warned pushing him away as hard as she could.

"Now there is the Lady Marian I have heard a lot about," he smiled, watching her futile attempt to free herself from his grasp.

"I do not think so, My Lady," he told her, pushing her up against the wall with her hands up beside her head. "You cannot escape me."

He then leaned his face closer to hers so that he breathed softly into her ear, "But I can help you."

She cringed when she felt his breath on her ear but stopped when she heard what he said. She heard things like that said to her many times before. These offers always had a catch; a catch that was not normally in her favour.

He smiled when he saw that she was listening and moved so that he was pressed up against her and facing her, admiring her beauty.

"Be with me," he told her simply.

Marian looked at him outraged. How dare he request such a thing from her?

"Never," She shook her head boldly.

"Is that so?" He queried. "Maybe I can persuade you," he smiled as he kissed down her neck.

"Leave me alone!" Marian ordered, trying to push him off her. "Get off of me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin walked casually into the camp, exhausted and completely oblivious as to what was happening. When he walked inside he was greeted by the friendly face of Matilda who was busy with her ingredients making concoctions. She embraced Robin when she saw him.

"Good to have you back," She smiled.

"Good to be back," he smiled in return. Then, looking around the camp, he frowned, "Where is everyone?"

Then when Matilda's happy face turned into a serious one, he prepared himself.

"John, Much and the other girl were taken by guards early this afternoon. Will and Allan managed to escape and together with Marian they came up with a plan to free them."

"Marian went along?" Robin asked outraged.

"She insisted," Matilda explained frantically as Robin gathered more of his weapons together as well as more arrows. "You know what she's like."

"I have to go there now," he told her walking over to the camp entrance. "What are you making?"

"Something for Marian. Lately I've been making drinks for her to sooth her. She has been rather tense and irritated recently."

Robin nodded in understanding before saying, "Stay here, I'm going to Nottingham."

He then ran as fast as he could through the forest. He had been exhausted on his journey home, but now all that was running through him was adrenaline. He had to save his gang. He had to save Marian before she did something to hurt herself. He prayed he was not too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	53. Chapter 53

**htbookreader1:**** Thanks for reviewing. I loved reading your reaction lol. I love Robin like that too. Robin will always be there to the rescue.**

**I had to see my neurologist today (after some intense shopping with my friends on Oxford Street) and I have to have another MRI scan at Harley Street, London for my head. He thinks I have a chronic migraine and will need quite a bit of treatment, but wants to make sure it's nothing else. **

**So to cheer me up I wrote this chapter for you all.**

**Here it is,**

**Enjoy, **

**xxx**

Chapter 53

Marian tried to stay strong. She felt his hands on her but just closed her eyes and thought about everything except from his man touching. She kept imaging Robin, him and her with their baby together. She felt awful for being distant with him. She now understood exactly why he wanted her away from here. He wanted her to be safe, away from dangerous situations like this where she didn't have to worry about being caught and captured as a prisoner.

But she had got herself into the scenario Robin had wanted to avoid. She should have listened to him. She should have listened to everyone. They only had her best interests at heart. They all cared about her welfare. She wished Robin was here right now to stop him, but she knew that he was away and would not know what was happening.

She kept trying to push him away to get him off of her but he was very persistent. She felt his hands move towards her stomach and immediately placed her hand over it, as a reflex action, to protect her baby from him. She would never let anything happen to her baby.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin ran as fast as he could towards the castle, not stopping once for breath. There was no time, he needed to find Marian and make sure that she and his friends were safe.

There were two guards standing armed at the gate. Robin sighed in frustration, urgently trying to think of a plan to get him through. A part of him wanted to just run through boldly, regardless of the consequences, but the other part of him desperately thought of a plan. Looking around at his surroundings, he noticed that there was no one around and so decided to take matters into his own hands.

He took an arrow and positioned his bow upwards towards the sky, which would land just in front of the guards on the ground. He pulled back the string and released the arrow, moving his position so that he would not be seen. The arrow hit the ground with a thud, catching the guards by surprise, causing to jump and release their swords. They moved away from their posts by the gate, walking forward to get a better look at the area around them.

Robin then fired another arrow straight ahead but from a different direction, past the guards, to confuse them, which it did. They followed the arrow's movement like a hawk and watched it land, completely mystified as to how it got there. If the situation had not been so serious, Robin would have laughed at their stupidity. As expected, the guards moved closer towards the arrow, hoping to find its perpetrator. However, Robin had other matters to attend to and ceased his opportunity to run through the gate.

But as he ran through the gate, one of the guards spotted him and yelled, "Robin Hood!" attracting the other guard's attention as they attempted to run after him, even though they were some distance away. As Robin ran inside he hid amongst a large crowd of people. However, looking into the crowd, he noticed very familiar faces hiding behind their cloaks. He sneaked over and joined them, startling them all.

"Robin! Where did you come from?" Will asked.

"I just arrived at the camp when Matilda told me what happened?" Robin explained, catching his breath, stopping as he saw the guards enter the courtyard and look around.

"Where's Marian?" Robin wondered, panic evident in his voice.

The gang shuffled uneasily at Robin's question, looking at one another awkwardly.

"Well?" Robin repeated, more desperately now.

"Well she didn't come out like she was supposed to," Allan informed him.

"She's in there?" Robin spoke, outraged. "How could you let that happen?"

"Well we didn't really have much of a choice," Allan pointed out. "You know what she's like."

"I have to find her," Robin told them. "How did Marian get in?"

"She got inside one of those wagons," Will described.

"We will do just the same," Robin nodded in agreement.

"There are two," Robin indicated. "Much and Allan you come with me, John you go with Will and Djaq in the other one.

The gang then followed him as he ran over to the wagons, each carefully stepping into it and covering themselves up.

"It's rather hot and stuffy under here," Much moaned.

"Oh shut up," Allan groaned, nudging Much.

"Shush," Robin ordered, as he heard voices approaching them.

However Robin was slightly frustrated when the wagons weren't moving. He was about to get out and check when finally he felt them move. Much froze in fear and Allan merely laughed at him, causing a scowl from Much in return. Robin ignored the both of them, focusing more on the fact that his wife was alone in the castle somewhere. Anything could have happened to her and he tried his best not to think the worst.

When the wagon stopped moving and they heard a large door bang shut, Robin leapt out of the wagon and without delay headed for the door. Much took a tad bit longer, feeling a little out of sorts after their ride, but John did his best to steady him. They cautiously followed their leader out of the room and along the castle corridors, watchful of any unsavoury characters lurking.

Robin did not know where to look. He was relying on instinct and adrenaline to keep him moving. She could be anywhere, he kept telling himself.

"Why don't we try the front, near where the courtyard is?" Djaq pointed out. "Maybe she is trying to leave but cannot escape the guards."

Robin nodded at her suggestion and changed direction towards the front of the castle, hoping that Djaq was right. After turning yet another corridor Robin stopped them all in their tracks. They could hear the sound of a male voice in front of them; an evil male voice. They all shook in worry as they heard the additional sound of a struggling female woman; a woman whose voice matched that of Marian.

Robin tensed up as he heard the voice of his wife. He gripped his bow tightly and turned walking closer to the corner where he leaned over to see the figures themselves. To his dismay, it was his beautiful Marian that was being trapped by none other than Lord Wilfred. Before Robin could think, he prepared his arrow on his bow and stepped round the corner, walking closer to them, his eyes never leaving Marian and the sights of his hands and lips on her, the fear evident in her eyes.

"Leave her alone!" Robin's cold voice ordered as he glared at Lord Wilfred.

Lord Wilfred, retreating, took his hands off of Marian and turned to face his enemy with a confident stare.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Robin Hood, come to rescue his Lady Marian," he stated smugly.

"Step aside and leave her be," Robin repeated, not removing his arrow pointing towards Lord Wilfred's chest.

"And why would I do that? I could easily click my fingers and have many guards come and capture you at once."

"Because my arrow could kill you in half the time it takes to call your guards," Robin advised him.

"Ah yes well that may be so, but what would happen to all of your villagers them hmm?"

"They would be much better off without you."

Lord Wilfred was about to add something else when the gang emerged from the corner and surrounded him, also armed with their weapons.

"See, Lord Wilfred," Robin explained. "I fight for good and for justice and if anyone gets in my way, I will see to them. Now let Marian go."

"Oh very well," Lord Wilfred moaned, throwing Marian onto him.

Robin tried to hold onto her and hold onto his bow and arrow at the same time, but she indicated to him that she was alright and stood behind him with a hand comfortingly on his shoulder to reassure him that she was there.

"Now you will let us leave," Robin informed him. "And leave the castle, without any guards, is that understood?"

"Perfectly," he smiled evilly in return.

Robin, not trusting him, indicated for his gang to go ahead with Marian and leave. Robin followed on last of all, not disarming himself until he had turned the corner. Lord Wilfred walked over towards where they were walking and over to the courtyard entrance. He indicated for his guards to let them through, much to the gang's and everyone else's surprise and the gang ran, as fast as they could out of the castle and towards the forest.

Robin joined his hand with Marian's as he helped her run, anxious to get away from the castle grounds and take her back into the forest, where he knew she would be safer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

**Magpie287:**** Yes Lord Wilfred has appeared before. He's a friend of the Sheriff and the new "Lord of Locksley." Glad you loved it :) Can't wait for an update to your story btw.**

**htbookreader1:**** lol couldn't agree more – Robin saving the day (how great is that?). Looking forward to your update with the R/M especially ;)**

**I felt that the content of this chapter was well deserved so here you go.**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 54

As they entered the forest, Robin began to slow down with Marian as he could tell that she was struggling with the run. He kept his hand tight in hers as they walked fast towards the camp. Neither of them said a word as they walked, both deep in thought about what had just happened. They could see Much and John waiting for them at the entrance of the camp with Matilda suddenly emerging too. At the sight of them both, Matilda greeted them warmly and held out another cup for Marian to drink.

"Here you go dear," Matilda offered thoughtfully, as Marian gladly took the cup.

When Marian had finished with the contents she gave the cup back to Matilda and felt a hand lightly touch her lower back. She turned to see Robin give her a small smile.

"I would like to speak to you for a moment," he said softly, indicating with his head to join him out of the camp.

"We'll be back in a moment," Robin informed the gang as he led Marian out.

"But is that wise after what we just went through," Much pointed out in worry.

"We will be fine Much, I promise. We are not going too far," he reassured him.

Marian followed Robin in a peaceful silence as he led her over to a more sheltered area of the forest; by the stream. By a large tree he sat down next to her and both quietly watched the water flow before them. Robin was drawing gentle patterns on her hand as Marian sat comfortably, enjoying the tickling sensation it created.

Robin still wasn't too sure how angry she was with him and so refrained from making too much physical contact. However when Marian leant her head on his shoulder, he knew it was safe to take a step forward. He really had missed her these past few days.

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it tenderly, watching for her reaction. She lifted her face and looked at him, a sad smile on her lips.

"I have missed you," She whispered to him honestly, in a way she had not spoken before.

"I have missed to you," he laughed lightly.

She rested her head once more on his shoulder and he brought his arm around her to bring her body closer to his.

"It is nice to be able to sit here together like this," Robin smiled.

Marian made a content sound in response and he kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Thank you for saving me from him Robin," Marian said softly. "If you had not come I do not know what I would have done."

"Hey, it was nothing, you know that. I will always be there for you Marian, always," Robin emphasised.

"I just felt so vulnerable. He appeared out of nowhere and I did not know what to do. The first thought that came into my mind was the baby," she told him sadly.

"Shush," he whispered. "Everything is alright now, you are here with me," he added with a comforting arm rubbing her back.

"I love you Robin," She told him, looking directly into his eyes.

"I love you too," he smiled in response, leaning his face in closer to hers.

She did the same and their lips joined together, gentle and soft but with the same passion and desire as all their other kisses. Robin eased his lips over hers as she shifted her position to bring both her arms round his neck, holding onto him tightly, as he pulled her closer to him.

They both pulled away reluctantly for breath but they kept their foreheads pressed together, keeping close contact, neither wanting to part from the other. Robin then kissed her on the forehead and cheek before pulling her into a tight embrace, relishing in the feeling of one another.

"I am so sorry for the way I have been towards you recently," Marian said regretfully. "You did not deserve it."

"You do not have to apologise Marian," Robin said sympathetically. "I understand that you were unhappy with what I had said. It is not your fault."

"Yet you still rushed to the castle to save me," She reminded him as she pulled away slightly.

"Yes because I love you. I would do anything for you and the baby Marian, remember that."

Marian took his hand in her hands and played with his fingers lightly.

"The way he was touching me," Marian told him wistfully. "His hands were so foreign, so violent. He frightened me. No man has ever touched me like that before. No man other than…" She broke off as her voice cracked.

"Come here," Robin said comfortingly as he pulled her back into his arms and she rested her head against his chest.

"I am not used to being touched by any man other than you," She smiled through her tears.

"I should hope not," Robin replied, lightening the situation and smiling at the thought of him touching her.

"I do not want any other man to touch me but you," She said boldly as she felt his pulse in his neck beat, comforting her.

"Robin," She spoke, leaning up after a moment of comfortable silence. "Take his touch away," Marian added timidly.

He looked up at her at her request, taking a moment to register what she was asking of him. It was after a few moments that he realised.

"Are you sure?" He asked caringly.

Marian nodded and replied softly, "I do not want his touch on me. Replace his hands with yours."

Robin did not need to be told twice. He leaned back into her and captured her lips with his once more. Then he ever so gently laid her down on the ground, onto her cloak, and towered over her. He looked at her once more to make sure she was alright with this, before lying on top of her, pressing their bodies together, reminding Marian of his presence and removing any trace of Lord Wilfred on her.

He made his own mark on her body, igniting the flame inside them that had been ignored for a while now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hi everyone,**

**Thank you for your comments :)**

**Glad you loved the fluff – I loved writing it lol (fluff is my speciality lol)**

**Magpie287****:**** Yeah sorry about that, I update quite late sometimes. I've updated the importance of love btw. **

**htbookreader1****:**** I haven't updated like this in a while now lol. Want to try and get this story finished asap. Glad it made u smile :)**

**Arria Rose****:**** Thank you :) Glad ur enjoying them. You will find out more about Henry soon.**

**This chapter goes back in time again, but is the final chapter going back to the past. All the chapters now will focus on the present. **

**Just in case you were wondering, there were a few chapters that went back in time so that you could see the characters and their personalities and feelings in relation to who and what they are today. Hope you enjoyed reading them **

**Here's the next chapter, (another long one – doing well atm lol)**

**xxx**

Chapter 55

1185

Robin was practising his archery in Locksley. It had been two days since the incident between Robin and Marian and since that day, the Lord of Hinckley and his son, Henry had come to stay with them.

Robin had come up with a plan about what to do regarding his situation with Marian but was seeking the advice of his friend on the matter.

"Henry do you think it will work?" Robin asked nervously.

"Aw, is the might Robin of Locksley feeling afraid?" Henry mocked.

"I am not afraid!" Robin objected, firing another arrow onto the target. "I need to know if it will work."

"Why are you trying so hard anyway? Marian will come through soon."

"That's not the point," Robin explained, turning to face Henry. "I need to do things properly. Marian and I can only continue being together officially if we are…"

"…Engaged?" Henry continued when Robin had paused.

"Exactly," Robin replied softly, nodding to the ground.

"You know you will need to ask Sir Edward," Henry reminded, as if it was a bad thing.

"I know," Robin sighed. "But Sir Edward likes me so it should not be that much of an issue, right?"

"Marian is his daughter. I doubt he is going to give her up lightly, whether he likes you or not."

"Thanks for that," Robin moaned sarcastically, before walked off in a sulk.

"Oh come on Robin, I didn't mean it like that," Henry laughed, following him, and putting a friendly arm over his shoulder as they walked over to Locksley stables.

"Does your father know?" Henry asked.

"It was his idea," Robin told him.

"Really?"

"Well not exactly," Robin clarified. "He told me to be responsible for my actions, so I am."

"So you think that by proposing to Marian, you are fulfilling what he said."

"Well can you think of any other way for Marian and me to be together?" Robin mocked.

"Not really, no," Henry sighed, then after a while he added, "You really care for her don't you?"

"More than anyone I've ever known," Robin smiled, all the while checking his pocket for the ring.

Robin then took his horse from the stable boy and was about to mount it when a frantic Much came running towards him.

"Master!" The manservant panicked. "Where are you going? You cannot leave. Your father told me to watch you."

"Much," Robin laughed. "I am going to Knighton Hall, I wish to speak with Sir Edward about an important matter. I will return soon."

"But…"

"Don't worry Much," Robin reassured him.

"But what if your father asks about you? What am I supposed to say?"

"Just say I am with Sir Edward," Robin smiled. "I think in this instance it would be the truth."

Henry laughed as well which only concerned Much more.

But helpfully Henry added, "I will cover for you don't worry."

"I will see you both very soon," Robin nodded before taking off for Knighton.

"Why is he going to see Sir Edward?" Much asked curiously as he watching his master leave.

"You will find out very soon," Henry reassured him, clapping a hand lightly on his back, before walking over towards Locksley Manor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Robin arrived in Knighton he stopped outside of the manor and dismounted his horse. A stable boy kindly collected it from him and Robin paused for a moment, contemplating what he was going to do.

With a deep sigh he walked towards the door and knocked on it, waiting anxiously. It was a young servant boy who answered the door and showed Robin inside. He made Robin comfortable by the fire as he went to fetch Sir Edward. Robin clasped his hands together, nervous about how to have this conversation with Sir Edward. He needed this to go well also because he would be too ashamed to face the man again if he was refused permission.

Sir Edward then entered through the kitchen and greeted Robin warmly.

"Robin of Locksley, pleasure to see you here," he smiled.

Robin smiled in return and politely bowed his head, "You to Sir Edward."

"What can I do for you?" Edward asked taking a seat by the fire with Robin following suit.

"There is an important matter I wish to discuss with you," Robin stated carefully.

"Oh? What is that?" Edward asked curiously with slight frown on his face.

"I have come to ask your permission to take Marian's hand in marriage," Robin revealed bluntly, praying for a good answer.

Edward was clearly taken aback by his bluntness but did not seem as surprised as Robin thought he would be. Edward took a deep breath and turned to face the fire.

"I was wondering when I would here this request for my daughter," Edward began.

Robin remained silent as he didn't know how to reply and knew that Edward was not done.

"Over the years I have thought hard about who would be the best suitor for my daughter and I do admit that you were in my thoughts on some of those occasions."

Robin gulped as he waited for Edward to continue, anxious to know where he was going with this and didn't want to blow his chances by interrupting.

"My daughter seems to care for you," Edward admitted, studying Robin in a new way. "But I do not know how you care for her."

"I care very much for your daughter Sir," Robin told him, carefully choosing his words. "I have known her for a long time. We share the same opinions and values and I would love to have the privilege of spending the rest of my life with her."

"These opinions and values, are they reasonable?" Edward questioned and Robin mentally cursed himself for saying that.

"I'm sorry?" Robin asked, not really knowing how to reply.

"I do not wish for my daughter to be in trouble with the law at any time in her life. She is very opinionated I do admit, therefore the last thing I want is for her to be surrounded by temptation and people who are likely to put her in danger."

"Sir Edward I would never…"

"I want to know that my daughter is in safe hands," Edward said firmly.

Meanwhile, Marian had sworn she heard the sound of Robin's voice coming from downstairs and so silently crept towards the steps to listen. She was secretly delighted that he was there even though she was still angry with him. She had caught the last part of their conversation and was instantly intrigued.

She had a strange feeling she knew what they were talking about and although part of her hated being spoken about without her present, the other part of her could feel butterflies in her stomach as she listened.

"I would always make sure that Marian was safe," Robin said as confidently as he could.

"I would very much like to believe you Robin," Edward sighed. "But you are young and still have a lot to learn."

"Many men my age have married," Robin explained.

"Yes that is true but you are unlike most men Robin of Locksley. I have the utmost respect for you Robin believe me, but I do not know if you are the best match for my daughter."

Robin gulped as he dreaded where the conversation was going and Marian was silently screaming at her father for saying such things. Of course he was the best match for her, for the reasons she had heard Robin mention and so much more. She prayed that there was some way that her father would understand how she felt and answer in her favour.

They both looked up in surprise when they heard Edward say, "But my daughter seems to approve of you and for that I feel obliged to grant you permission to marry her."

Robin sighed with relief and smiled a huge smile as he nodded to himself, taking in his answer. Robin stood up as Edward did and shook his hand gratefully.

"Thank you Sir Edward," Robin said honestly, his smile still plastered on his face as he tried to compose himself.

"Do not let me down Robin."

"I won't Sir," Robin smiled as Edward made his way to show Robin out.

As Edward was turned, Robin took one glance at the stairs and spotted Marian. Robin winked at her and smiled as he saw her ecstatic smile. He indicated for her to join him outside soon and she nodded. Robin joined Edward at the door and left, motioning for the stable boy to fetch him his horse.

Marian quickly fixed her hair as she watched Robin down below. She quickly ran down the stairs and over to her father by the door.

"I take it you heard the news," Edward said, unsurprised as he saw the grin on his daughter's face.

"Thank you father," Marian said gratefully as she embraced him.

"I want you to be happy" he told her.

"And I will be," Marian smiled softly to herself, contemplating married life with Robin.

"You may see him leave," Edward smiled as he watched his daughter approach Robin by his horse.

Marian ran to him and he enveloped her in his arms and swung her around, both giggling with joy. When he put her down they both smiled at each other and Edward reluctantly decided to give them a moment alone and went inside.

"I have something for you," Robin smirked, returning to his old self.

"What?" Marian smiled, intrigued.

Robin dug into his pocket and brought out a beautiful jewel encrusted ring. Marian couldn't contain the gasp that escaped her lips as she saw it in his hand.

"It was my mother's," Robin explained. "I thought you might like it."

"It's beautiful Robin," Marian said softly as she looked into his eyes. "Are you going to put it on?" She laughed.

"Oh yes, sorry," Robin remembered, as he took her left hand and gently placed the ring onto it. "There you go" he added with a whisper which tickled her face.

Marian gently touched the ring with her other hand before looking up to see Robin gaze at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," Robin shrugged, but when she refused to let that be his answer, he added, "I was just admiring how beautiful you are."

"More drivel," Marian pointed out, hitting him lightly on his arm.

"You love it really," Robin laughed, before taking her back into his arms.

"So we are really going to be married," Marian thought aloud.

"Hmm," Robin replied, focusing more on the girl in his arms.

They then both leant into one another and shared their first kiss as an engaged couple, excited about their new life awaiting them.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	56. Chapter 56

**Thank you for your reviews :) They're very much appreciated.**

**Aw sorry about the end of the pre-series. Stay tuned for more of my stories to read more about them lol. **

**Here's the next chapter,**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 56

1194

Robin and Marian sat peacefully in each other's arms, enjoying the beautiful moment they were able to spend together. They knew that this happiness was only temporary as they rarely had the opportunity to be like this lately.

Robin held Marian close to him; she was sitting between his legs as he positioned his arms protectively around her. He knew that he would have to tell her the news soon. She deserved to know what he had been planning and he had delayed telling her for a while now. He did not wish to keep anymore secrets from her, even though he didn't want to spoil the moment. He took a deep breath and cautiously spoke.

"Marian," he said gently. "I have arranged for you to stay in Hinckley with Henry and his family. You remember Henry, from when we were younger. I have been writing to him recently and he is who I went to visit in Loughborough. He is more than willing for you to stay with him while your condition advances and it is safe for you to return."

He then stopped there and waited anxiously for her reaction, expecting her to blow a fuse at any moment now. However, surprisingly he heard a small sigh escape her lips and frowned to himself in confusion, leaning over to glance at her face, which looked saddened more than anything else.

"Very well," he heard her say almost inaudibly.

"Pardon?" Robin asked, needing clarification of what she had said.

"I said very well," She repeated, just as softly as before, and began gently playing with his fingers on her stomach.

Robin contemplated her words for a moment. He thought back to when they had last had a similar conversation to this when Carter was in the camp. However, Marian did not stick to them; therefore Robin was still slightly unconvinced. But before he had a chance to voice his uncertainty, Marian spoke again.

"I am being truthful, in case you are wondering," Marian explained, as if reading his thoughts.

She shifted slightly in his arms and Robin loosened his grip slightly so that she could make herself more comfortable.

"I have been thinking about it for a while now and am starting to come round to the idea," she said sadly. "Like everything, it's not what I want to do, but it's what I have to do," she reminded, indicating the baby. "It is for the best that I leave Nottingham."

"Marian, do not think that I do not want to here," he explained thoughtfully. "I care about you too much to let anything happen to you. The situation in Nottingham is much worse than before and now you are with child. I cannot allow you to stay when I cannot guarantee your safety here."

"I know," Marian sighed, rubbing his hand soothingly. "Once again we must be apart," She laughed half heartedly.

"I wish there was another way we could do this," Robin told her, planting small kisses down her neck as she snuggled into him.

"It is the way it must be I suppose," Marian pondered. "Everything seems to always be against us, challenging us. I pray that it will not be like this for much longer," Marian said longingly, bringing both Robin and her hands down onto the baby.

They both glanced downwards wistfully at her stomach, where the baby safely lay, and both felt the same regretful emotion that they were unable to be in Locksley, at this present time, preparing for the birth of their first child. They were both lost in thought about the life they would never know, had been deprived of. They were in Sherwood Forest, outlawed and living a life far from that of a Noble family.

"We will be in Locksley soon," Robin reminded her, as positively as he could. "I promise."

"I hope so," Marian whispered. "Our child does not deserve this life," She added, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Our child deserves everything we were given. To live a happy and safe life where it can be nurtured and grow, without any worries."

"Shush," Robin said soothingly, pulling her closer to him. "I will do everything I can to make sure that you and the baby are well provided for," he told her surely. "While you are in Hinckley, I will fight for justice, and for the England we wish our child to grow up in."

"I love you Robin," Marian told him warmly.

"I love you too," he replied, and he leaned in to tenderly kiss her lips, as if they were made of fragile glass.

"When will Henry arrive?" Marian asked, as they pulled away and turned in his arms to face him.

"Tomorrow," he answered simply, looking deep into her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How could you let this happen?" The Sheriff yelled impatiently as he paced the floor.

He was fuming when he heard what had happened with Robin, Marian and his gang escaping when they were so close to all being captured.

"I let them leave," Lord Wilfred explained calmly, contrasting the Sheriff's behaviour.

"What?" The Sheriff screamed. "You had better have a good reason for letting Hood escape!" The Sheriff warned, racing over to him and pointing his large finger threateningly in his face.

"The fact that I let them go will confuse them, will it not?" Lord Wilfred reminded. "It will put them on edge; make them wonder why I let them leave."

"So?" The Sheriff questioned impatiently.

"They may feel that I will do nothing, that I will leave this matter here to rest."

"And I'm guessing that you're not going to let this matter rest?" The Sheriff asked slowly, hoping for a good answer.

"That would be correct," Lord Wilfred smirked.

The Sheriff joined in his evil smile and laughed at his companion's idea.

"Oh yes, that's good. Very good indeed," he sneered, nodding his head. "I'll bet they'll come back to Nottingham to check things out very soon, want to see what we're up to. We should give them something to be interested about. What was your plan?" He added curiously.

"I was going to tighten security significantly in Nottingham; train guards much to be much tougher and fiercer than they currently are."

"Really?" The Sheriff asked, pleasantly surprised. "And how effective will this plan of yours be?" The sheriff queried, wanting to make sure that he was safe from Robin Hood.

"It will be almost impossible for them to enter the castle."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hi everyone :)**

**Here's the next chapter – A nice long one :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 57

The next morning, Robin woke up early, unable to sleep any longer. He glanced beside him and saw his beautiful wife sleeping soundly in his arms. He carefully turned his head and noticed that no one else had woken just yet. Therefore, he chose to take these few moments to relax with his wife, looking at her for what could be the last time for a very long time. Robin liked to hope that they would see each other again, but wanted to take in all he could of her in this short space of time, as he would only have her image to comfort him in the long months to come.

He heard a rustling sound behind him and turned to see Matilda getting out of bed and fiddling with her clothes, before wondering over to her collection of things. She felt Robin's gaze and nodded to him with a small smile, but carried on with what she was doing anyway. Robin was curious as to what she was doing, but preferred to ignore that curiosity for now and pay more attention to Marian.

It wasn't much longer after that when the rest of the gang began to stir and wake up. They each sorted themselves out slowly, preparing for what was going to happen today. They all silently greeted one another, not wanting to wake Marian, who they realised from Robin, was still sleeping.

Robin then decided that it was probably best for him to get up and help out around the camp. Soon he would keep watch for Henry's arrival in the forest. Matilda approached him as he was wondering over to a cooking Much.

"I have made some of these for Marian to take with her," Matilda whispered to Robin, showing her the bottles in her hand and some others in her bag. "They will calm her and help her relax."

Robin nodded in understanding as he took a closer look at the bottles.

"Thank you," he told her appreciatively, but still in quite a sombre tone.

"It's no trouble," Matilda smiled, tapping him lightly on his cheek, before waddling back over to her area.

"I could do with some of that," Much added, as Robin turned to face him.

Robin grinned at his friend and joined him where he was cooking breakfast. Robin sat down on a stall beside him and waited patiently.

"You alright?" Much asked, sensing something was wrong.

"I'm fine," Robin nodded, unconvincingly.

"You don't seem fine," Much objected lightly.

"I'm absolutely fine," Robin said with a sigh as he stretched.

"Alright then," Much said slowly, looking at his friend with confused eyes.

"I will go out and keep watch for Henry soon," Robin explained.

He had told them about his plan and what he had been up to when he and Marian had returned to the camp yesterday evening. They were a little taken aback but Robin reassured them that he had thought this through carefully.

"I'll join you," Much added simply.

"No Much," Robin shook his head gently. "I will be alright alone."

"I think you're just trying to get away from being here," Much informed him bluntly. "Anyway, it's been a while since we did something together. I don't mind."

Robin didn't add anything to the discussion and just continued to watch his friend as he served up breakfast, not really paying attention, but watching anyway.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were eating breakfast, in a more silent environment than usual, Marian slowly began to stir and wake up. Robin immediately, put his bowl down and rushed over to her.

"Is everybody awake?" Marian mumbled, trying to rub the sleep out of her face.

"Yes, we're just eating breakfast at the moment," Robin replied sweetly, planting a tender kiss on her forehead. "Come on," he encouraged, taking her hands, and slowly guiding her over to where he was seated, where they both ate quietly.

"It is rather quiet this morning," Marian laughed lightly, as she handed Much her plate.

Robin made a nonchalant sound in response and rubbed her knee affectionately, giving her a smile, which she responded, in a curious way.

"I'm just going to keep watch outside for Henry," He told her as he stood up. "I told him to meet us sometime this morning. I will see you soon," he winked before walking out of the camp.

Marian watched him leave with a small frown on her face. Much saw him leave as well and dropped what he was doing and followed him, without a second thought. Marian was about to leave when she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder. She turned to see Little John's sympathetic smile.

"It's probably best that you stay here," he told her gently. "I think he needs a bit of time."

Marian thought about what he said as she glanced back the way Robin had came. She then gave him a sad smile in return and helped the gang around the camp. They were all piling things together that she may need on her travels.

"Thank you for this," She told them all gratefully.

"It's the least we could do," John smiled, as the rest of the gang nodded in agreement.

She smiled warmly at her friends before continuing with her packing. It was then that Matilda walked over to her.

"I have made these for you especially," Matilda informed her, as she showed Marian the bottles, like she did with Robin. "They're to relax you and calm you down; for the baby."

"Thank you Matilda," Marian smiled, taking the bag full of bottles.

"Perhaps try to save most of these for when your condition advances," Matilda added usefully, before walking off.

Marian thought to herself as she held the bag across her shoulder. She had not thought about what she would do when her condition advanced. She would definitely be a lot less able for sure, not to mention a lot larger and in more pain. Her thoughts then drifted to childbirth, but she dismissed those thoughts before she could allow herself to become lost in them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin stood with Much on a nearby hill, casually waiting for any sign of Henry's arrival. Much had tried to make conversation on a few occasions but didn't really get more than one word answers from Robin, which frustrated him a little. He knew what Robin was like in regard to speaking openly about what he was thinking. He rarely spoke of it and just kept it all bottled up; unless he was with Marian of course.

It always bothered him how Robin was with Marian. He wanted his relationship with Robin to be as open as that, where they could freely talk to one another, like the way it was in the Holy Land. But Robin had Marian in his life now and soon would live their own life together away from him. He knew, as he was constantly reminded by Little John, that he had a special place in Robin's heart, like they all did. But Marian just had a larger place in his heart.

"Master?" Much called, after much silence.

"Hmm?" Robin grumbled in response, focusing more on watching out for Henry.

"It's about Marian isn't it?" Much told him honestly, knowing the truth even if Robin wasn't going to tell him.

"What is?" Robin asked indifferently.

"This odd and unusually quiet you, this morning" Much pointed out.

"I'm just not in the mood for talking, that is all," Robin explained casually, looking anywhere but at Much's prying eyes.

"You can tell me you know?" Much reminded him.

"Tell you what?"

"What you're really thinking."

Robin sighed deeply and looked down, and for a moment Much thought Robin was going to cry.

"How about feeling?" Robin asked sadly, finally looking at Much, and Much saw the sadness and pain in his friend's eyes.

Much shuffled his feet on the ground nervously. He never really knew how react seeing Robin like this, rare as it was. He waited for Robin to say whatever he had to say.

"I don't know if I can do this Much," Robin revealed, the pain evident in his voice.

"Do what?" Much asked slowly, even though afterwards he realised that it was a stupid question.

"Let her go," he answered simply.

"Well you're not really letting her go," Much explained, trying to look on the bright side. "You're just making sure that she's safe for a while, that's all. She'll be back and you can see one another again soon."

"Can we?" Robin asked, and Much slowly began to understand what was eating Robin away; the thought of never seeing one another again.

"Master you will, surely. After all of this…isn't this what you've been fighting for, to live your normal life again with Marian?"

"Much we are in the middle of fighting a battle which gets more dangerous by the day. I am sending Marian away when she is with child to go through a birth miles away from home."

"For her protection," Much reminded him.

"I just pray that everything works out."

"It will. You're just upset at the thought of being away from Marian for a long period of time. You were like this in the Holy Land as well remember? But you kept fighting and it made you more determined to be reunited with Marian," Much emphasised as positively as he could.

It seemed to have had some sort of affect as Robin looked thoughtful for a moment, considering Much's words carefully.

"What would I do with out you Much?" Robin laughed light heartedly.

"Well…" Much blushed, shuffling his feet once again.

"I just don't know if I have the strength to say goodbye," he said honestly.

"Marian will be feeling the same way too remember. Maybe goodbye isn't the right word," Much explained thoughtfully. "Maybe you should just say that you'll see one another again soon?"

"I suppose…"

Robin suddenly turned his heard as he heard the sound of hooves approaching, followed by wheels.

"Is that...?" Much asked.

"I think it is," Robin interrupted, running over to the clearing where he would get a better view of whatever it was approaching.

He smiled, relieved when he saw that it was Henry approaching with a carriage. He waved to him and indicated for Much to call the others back at the camp to meet them here.

"I am so pleased you were able to make it," Robin told Henry as they embraced one another.

"You know that I would do anything to help you Robin. You and your father have been great with my family in the past; I wish to see no change in our union in the future."

"I couldn't agree more," Robin smiled and turned when he heard the footsteps of his gang approaching.

He couldn't help but lose himself as he saw the figure of his wife emerge from the trees. She caught his gaze and smiled lovingly as she approached him.

"Henry, this is my wife, Lady Marian," Robin said proudly, taking Marian's hand.

"My, Lady Marian, how beautiful you are," Henry smiled, bowing gracefully to her.

"It is a pleasure to see you again." She replied.

"So we had better get a move on then yes?" He asked, clapping his hands together.

"My things are just over here," She indicated as a man got out of the carriage, bowed, and went to bring the things into a trunk at the back of the carriage.

"This is Anne," Henry informed her as a woman stepped out of the carriage. "She will be your Lady in waiting."

"Thank you, but there was no need," Marian told him.

"Marian," Robin said softly, causing a sigh from Marian.

"I see you have not changed much," Henry laughed. "I will give you all a moment to say goodbye then, I presume?"

Marian looked to Robin and he nodded as she made her way over to the gang to say goodbye. Will and Djaq were first, both hugging her warmly and telling her to stay safe.

"I will miss you both," Marian smiled.

"Just rest alright?" Djaq said humorously.

"I will," Marian laughed, before moving on to Little John.

"You have been wonderful to me," She said truthfully.

"Come here," John smiled, opening his arms wide for her too fall into. "Look after yourself alright and the little one."

"I will," Marian repeated, and moved on to Allan.

"Try not to get into any trouble," Marian said to Allan this time.

"Look alright, those days are over," he objected as Marian hugged him.

"Thank you for all the times you helped me in the castle," Marian said gratefully.

"It was nothing," Allan shrugged as they pulled away, but acting proud all the same.

She then approached Much who was sniffing away to himself.

"Aw Much," Marian cooed. "Don't cry," She smiled as she took him in her arms.

"I really will miss you," he sobbed.

"I will miss you too." Then as she pulled away she whispered, "Take care of Robin for me please."

"I will," he nodded surely, as Marian took his words in.

Marian then turned to face her husband who was waiting for her by the carriage. She rushed into his arms and he held her tightly and kissed her profoundly on the lips, neither wanting to let go. Everyone else turned to give them a bit more privacy, not that they noticed. When they parted they only had eyes for each other.

"I will miss you," Marian whispered sadly.

"I will miss you too," Robin replied with the same sense of sadness.

He brought one hand up to her cheek, as the other stayed around her waist, and delicately caressed it with his finger.

"We'll be together soon," He reminded her gently, being rewarded with one of her radiant smiles.

He then brought his hand down to her stomach and added, "Take care of yourself and the baby," as he bent to press a kiss to her stomach

"I will, do not worry," She assured him, smiling fondly at his gesture.

"Do not do anything foolish."

"I won't" Marian objected. "I have our child to think about," She added happily, looking fondly at her and Robin's hands over where the baby lay.

"You had better get going," Robin said, not really wanting to let go of her.

Marian nodded, and slowly moved away from Robin and made her way to the carriage door. Robin opened it for her and held out his hand to help her enter. She laughed at his actions and sat down, making herself comfortable. Seated in front of her, but on the other side, was Anne her Lady in waiting. She gave her a small smile as Anne greeted her, and turned her attention back to Robin, who was leaning in through the opening.

With a warm smile, she rewarded him with another tender kiss, before they reluctantly parted.

"Take care, my love," he smiled, looking at her lovingly.

"Be careful, my darling," She replied, stroking his beard with her hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled.

Henry then walked over to Robin and they shook hands, before Robin watched him get on his horse beside the carriage.

"All the best, my friend," Henry called as they departed.

"Take care of her," Robin reminded him, a hint of friendly warning in his tone.

Robin and the gang remained where they were as they watched the carriage leave. Marian leaned over and waved them goodbye, although her gaze was more fixated on Robin.

Both watched one another longingly, praying that the dangers of Nottingham would be over soon, so that they could be reunited together once more, this time as a family living in Locksley, where they belonged.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	58. Chapter 58

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I just want to say that I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've had a lot to deal with lately and I wanted to wait a bit before I continued as opposed to rushing the story.**

**htbookreader1****:**** Aw thanks you so much. You have been really great and I apologise for being away for so long – you know roughly why that was :) This chapter is for you. **

**Here's the next chapter. I know it's not too long, but seeing as it's the first chapter I've written in a very long time, it's getting me back into the swing of things.**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 58

It had been almost two whole days since Marian had left Robin in Sherwood Forest and they were now approaching Hinckley, her new home; at least until the baby was born.

The carriage came to a halt outside a rather grand manor house, very similar to Locksley Manor in fact; a thought that made her cast her mind back to the last time she saw it. She was with Robin and they had both declared what it would mean for them to go back there and to be able to stay for good.

She was disturbed from her memories, as Henry asked to take her hand and help her out of the carriage. She smiled appreciatively and took it, even though inside she was still slightly uncomfortable with this arrangement. Henry tried to give her a reassuring smile as he led her through to his foyer.

Marian glanced around and took in her new surroundings. It had been a while since she had stayed in a warm environment with sufficient living space and servants to tend to her every need. Her thoughts, once again drifted to Robin and how it had been even longer since he'd resided in the safe haven of a house. Her eyes darted sadly towards the ground as she reminded herself of the life he currently had to endure, and how he had felt that he couldn't provide for her in the way she required; even though she disagreed.

Henry walked back into the room with a woman in tow, carrying a small bundle in her arms. Marian blinked a couple of times out of confusion, not having realised that Henry had left the room. She pulled her thoughts together at the sight of this noble woman, who she assumed was his wife. She also couldn't help but glance at the bundle in her arms and the now two younger children running towards her.

"Marian may I present to you my wife, Helena and my three children," Henry announced proudly, placing a comforting arm about his wife's lower back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Marian smiled, tilting her head respectfully. Then turning to the two children in front of him asked, "May I ask as to your children's names?"

"Yes of course," Henry laughed, realising. "This young lad over here is my eldest William, who is 5. Arthur here is 2 and this is our recently born Mary."

"They are beautiful," Marian told them honestly.

"Thank you," Helena smiled. "And it will not be too long before your child arrives in this world," she reminded.

Marian involuntarily placed a hand on her stomach at the mention of her child. She was almost 4 months gone already and not even she had realised how much time had past. It was already near the end of October and her child would be born around spring, and she doubted that England's problems would rectify in such a short space of time.

Henry, sensing the awkward atmosphere in the room suggested, "Marian would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Yes please," Marian said softly, wanting nothing more than to spend some time alone.

"Of course, this way," Henry directed lightly. "Joseph can you carry Lady Marian's cart to her room please. I will see you in a moment," he added tenderly, kissing his wife on the lips.

Marian watched the display quietly as she waited and she could feel her heart stiffen. She understood the concept of having her heart broken, but never before had she known anyone to have experienced it, let alone her. Not even when he was in the Holy Land has she longed for him in this way. Her heart was almost lost and incomplete without Robin close by touching her, and loving her in the way he did so well. She missed him, even though it had only been two days since they parted; two long days.

She did not know how long it would be before she saw him again, or if she ever would; not that she would ever think like that. She had to think positive for her own sanity and for her child, their child. Their unborn child who needed their father in their lives as they grew up.

She could never imagine a life without Robin, not after what they had already been through. Together they're stronger, they had always said to one another. But as they had been cruelly forced apart again she prayed with all her heart that he was safe and that he could feel her presence right beside him, even as she was miles away.

"Are you ready?" Henry asked gently, coaxing her with a warm smile.

She looked over at his wife who also gave her the same welcoming smile. She nodded her head surely and followed him as he led her to her room. She looked back down at his family as she ascended the stairs and came to the conclusion that she would be safe in this house, just like Robin said; her beloved husband. She just prayed that he would be the same way.

* * *

Robin turned speedily, missing yet another messy shot from Much, who was trying to attack Robin with his makeshift sword. They were training once again, and Much was not the only one who felt the strain.

Since Marian had left, Robin had been focusing on plans and training, saying that they needed to be in top form if they were to succeed in the horrors that were yet to come.

Robin continually dodged Much's shots before lunging at him, startling the former manservant and causing him to fall onto the floor in shock.

"Much," Robin whined exasperatedly, as he flung his arms up impatiently. "You weren't even trying."

"I can't do this anymore," Much panted, choosing to lie on the floor as opposed to getting up.

"What?" Robin frowned in confusion.

"This." Much stated. "This whole new training regime, it's too much, I can't do it!"

The gang, seeing the current situation, stopped fighting and walked over to them.

"He's right Robin," Allan complained. "You're working us to hard, we don't need to be doing this…"

"Oh so I suppose that when the Sheriff attacks us when we're outnumbered we'll just carry on fighting as normal shall we?" Robin interrupted angrily, glaring at him.

"That's not what he means…" John began.

"Then what does he mean? We need to stay focused," Robin explained. "We need to stay focused if we're ever…" he paused, his voice breaking off.

"Going to get Marian back," Djaq finished for him gently.

Robin just sighed and turned away, picking up his sword and retreating back towards the camp.

"You know we miss her too," Djaq reminded him. "I know it's not the same loss that you are feeling but it is alright to miss her."

"Master please, Marian wouldn't want you to do this to yourself," Much pleaded, standing up and making his way over to him.

"I know," Robin sighed sadly, his back to them. "I know and I'm sorry. You're right, all of you. I shouldn't be doing this to you. It's not your fault."

Then turning round to face them he added, "But you don't understand how it feels to lose her again. To have had to let her leave the camp in order to be safe." He said tearfully. "She means everything to me and I don't know what to do without her here."

"You have us," Much reminded him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know Much," Robin sighed. "But Marian is my wife and without her…" he broke off, taking another larger intake of breath to control his emotions. "Without her I feel lost."

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	59. Chapter 59

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

**Magpie287****:**** Don't worry lol. The story is now officially underway and now the action begins ;)**

**Name isn't Arria****:**** Thank you :)**

**Here's the next chapter **

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 59

It was now two months since Marian had left with Henry to Hinckley, and was the day before Christmas, making the weather bitterly cold and frosty. This prevented the gang from staying out of the camp for long periods during the day as darkness descended much sooner than they wished and the weather was unpredictable.

They were finishing off the last of their daily rounds and were rapidly stamping through the forest, eager to escape the icy breeze which was suddenly increasing in intensity. The winter weather had already been difficult amongst the villagers and the gang were working in overdrive trying to give them all a helping hand this Christmastide, being rewarded with invaluable gratitude.

The weather, however, had already claimed many victims; those who were too young or too old to keep their bodies immune to the drastic change. It was not only the weather which had caused difficulty in the villages. The "pestilence" as the Sheriff had called it, was not exactly the truth of the situation. People were starving to death throughout Nottingham, due to the lack of provisions, causing illnesses which soon took their own course of action and threatened more lives. It was not a deadly infection plaguing the villages. Robin had instructed the gang to assist in feeding as many villagers they could, whilst cleaning and mending their homes to keep them as warm as possible this winter.

Walking through the forest in such conditions was proving difficult, especially as the wind became stronger. Much was blown off course and almost banged into a tree, not gone unnoticed by Allan; the former yelping in surprise and the latter sniggering in laughter.

Robin kept his thoughts to himself as he battled through the wind, thinking about the woman he met in Locksley; the woman with the baby. The baby was not a newborn, and it had been quite a few months ago already since he and Marian had first seen the woman. The woman had thanked him profoundly for everything he had done for her and her child, but he couldn't deter his thoughts from wondering how Marian was being taken care of.

He knew Henry would do his utmost to look after her and treat her well, but he had not seen her for two whole months, and her condition would have progressed further now. He felt guilty that she was not here with him in the forest now, as it would have been their first Christmas together married, a moment which he would have cherished with all his heart. However it was not meant to be and he knew that her and the baby's safety was paramount and he would never let anything jeopardise that, no matter how much he missed her.

They would be together soon; he hoped.

* * *

Marian sat as comfortably as she could, in her wooden chair by the fire in her room, doing something she rarely contemplated doing; embroidery.

She had taken to embroidery quite a lot since she had arrived in Hinckley. She did not know why, although she often thought that it could be the fact that Henry keeps buying her the most expensive cloth and fabrics that she would only have been able to buy if she was still leading a noblewoman's life. Deep down she knew that these fabrics were perfect for her child; her and Robin's child, and that she would make the most of her time to make special items for their child.

Her life in Hinckley was more different than she expected it to be. She had only met Henry on a few occasions when she younger and so initially she was apprehensive about staying with him. However, he and he wife have been most hospitable to her and extremely welcome, treating her like one of the family, something she cherished and longed for in her own life with Robin in the future.

Although she had not failed to notice the unusual behaviour Henry would display at times, without him realising it. He would often be too caring and considerate to her and often seem on edge. His wife seemed oblivious to the behaviour but Marian found it unsettling. On top of that he was away from the house quite a lot of the time and would return at odd hours in the day, or even the night.

Perhaps it was the unusual lifestyle of the family she would think to herself, as other than that they all seemed extremely happy. She loved watching Helena, his wife, with their two young children, and even when she was rocking her baby in the crib. Helena would even allow her to have a go at holding the baby for "practice" as she would say. It was during moments like these where she would imagine herself holding her and Robin's child, and hopefully more, in Locksley in the future.

Sitting in her chair was a big contrast to her life with Robin and the gang in the camp, leaving her with plenty of time to think. Her thoughts were predominately of Robin and how he was doing in the forest during the cold winter, and how much she missed him. She was surrounded by a warm and loving family, but she had never felt more alone than she did now, being forced to separate from her husband and unable to spend their first Christmas together as husband and wife. She was five months along and her condition was beginning to show; now even beginning to feel small movements from the baby within.

She missed the feel of him lying beside her at night and holding her hand tenderly when they were together. She missed his kisses and touches and how he would remind her of their promising future together and the dreams they shared.

There was no one to dream with her now.

She looked up at her door when she heard a knock and gave permission for the person to enter. She smiled when she saw Henry enter and waited for him to speak.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," Henry said nonchalantly as he walked over to her.

"I am very well thank you," Marian smiled, hinting at her embroidery.

"You are coming along with that nicely," he commented, indicating the pile of items she had already made.

"I am finding it rather therapeutic to be honest. It takes my mind off of what is going on outside," she mused, continuing with it.

"You will be able to go back to him soon you know?" He reminded gently, knowing where her thoughts were.

"I know," she sighed. "We have already been apart for two months, but it feels like a lifetime. I feel like I have no idea what is happening anymore."

"Robin would not want you to worry," he clarified. "That is why you are here. Try not to worry, alright?"

"I will try, although I will not promise anything," she teased. "Was there anything else?"

"You can read me like a book," he laughed lightly.

"It is one of my many talents," she laughed.

"I have to go out again now, but I should not be gone for too long. I just wanted to let you know in case you were wondering. I have already informed my wife."

"Are you going anywhere interesting?" Marian asked, intrigued.

"Not exactly," he answered, knowing where she was going with this. "I will return as soon as I can. Take care of yourself in the meantime."

"Is it not late for you to be leaving the house?" Marian enquired.

"It is not that late," he retaliated lightly. "Now I must go," he added, walking over to the door. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Be careful," Marian said lastly, giving him a suspicious look.

"If it pleases you so," he joked, walking out of the room.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	60. Chapter 60

**Thanks for you reviews :)**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 60

That night, Henry stepped into the tavern casting a charming grin towards the local serving girl and strolled over to her.

"To what do I owe this pleasant surprise, my Lord?" She asked teasingly, twiddling her hair around her hand flirtingly.

"I need to know if he has been looking for me," Henry instructed, with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" The girl asked concerned.

"Please," Henry begged.

"He came in here around midday looking for you but I told him you would probably come here tonight."

"You what?" Henry gasped in a loud whisper, turning to study his surroundings, for any sign of him.

"He hasn't arrived yet," She informed him. "Henry what's wrong?" She added, slightly worried now.

"Never mind Rose" He replied. "Do not tell him that I was here," he ordered.

Then as he sped towards the door, he was halted by the very person he had been avoiding, who was arriving at the tavern.

"Why Henry," He smiled theatrically.

"Squire Thornton," Henry answered, forcing a smile.

"I have been looking for you. Anyone would think you were avoiding me."

"No of course not. I was just leaving as I need to get home to my wife," Henry said as calmly as he could, pointing towards the door.

"I'm sure she will be fine without you for a few moments," the man reassured, knowing that Henry was trying to avoid him. "Let us sit down."

He placed his hand on Henry's shoulder and directed towards the table in the corner by the fireplace. Henry tried to keep his composure, not wanting to show the discomfort he was feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Is there a reason why you require my presence?" Henry asked, as politely as he could.

Thornton sighed loudly and sat back in his chair staring directly into Henry's eyes.

"There is actually," he nodded. "I require your assistance with something."

Henry tried to remain confident and steady, but he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread for what he was about to be told.

"Have you heard about the current state of Nottingham?" Squire Thornton asked nonchalantly.

"In what respect?" Henry asked nervously.

"Well," he began, taking a sip of his drink. "I have heard that it is rather unsteady at the moment. A perfect opportunity do you not think?"

"A perfect opportunity for what?" he asked slowly.

"To seize it."

"What!" Henry gasped, outraged. "You cannot do that. That is the last thing Nottingham needs. Besides, it is already being run by the Sheriff."

"That is a problem that can easily be remedied. Besides, you do not have much of a choice on the matter. I require your assistance and you will oblige."

"I cannot barge into Nottingham by force and seize it. Think of the people!" Henry pleaded.

"You know, if you do not agree to assist me then it may be difficult to secure your family's safety," he threatened casually. "I will give you some time to consider the matter and I will come for you shortly. Merry Christmas," he smiled, before lifting himself from his seat and leaving.

Henry remained seated for a moment longer, absolutely aghast. When he came to his senses he rushed home as speedily as he could.

Once there he ran to Marian's room and urgently knocked on her door, whilst trying to be as quiet as he could. She opened the door and frowned.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

"Marian you have to leave now it's not safe," he explained, entering her room frantically.

"Henry?" Marian asked, more urgently this time. "Tell me what is wrong?"

Hesitantly, Henry answered, "Squire Thornton has forced me to help him seize Nottingham."

"What?" Marian gasped. "Who is Squire Thornton?"

"A very cruel man who thirsts for more power."

"He cannot make you do such a thing, surely?" Marian hoped.

"He is threatening the safety of my family, I do not have a choice," he sighed sadly. "But I need to get you out of here as he can come for me anytime and I promised Robin I would keep you safe," he told her, gathering some of her things for her.

"But what about your family?" Marian asked, concerned.

He placed both of his hands lightly on her shoulders.

"Marian I will do everything in my power to protect my family, I assure you," he said solemnly.

"But what about Robin?" Marian panicked. "He is in Nottingham. He will know nothing about this.

"Marian, listen to me," He pleaded. "I have to do this, but I give you my word that I would never betray Robin. Trust me."

After a moment of contemplating the news and getting over her shock, she gave into her emotions and asked tearfully, "Where will I go? I have nowhere else?"

"I will arrange for you to go to stay at Kirklees Abbey. It is the safest place I know to send you to and I know you will be very well looked after."

"But it is so far away."

"We have no choice. It is the only safe place that avoids needing to travel through Nottingham."

Reluctantly Marian sighed sadly, "Very well."

"I will tell Robin as soon as I see him that you have gone to stay at Kirklees, I promise. Plus, I will arrange for a carriage to take you there tomorrow. I had better go now and explain this new arrangement to my wife." He added, moving towards the door to leave. "Except for the part about seizing Nottingham of course," he laughed awkwardly.

Marian simply nodded and remained focused on her thoughts, worried about what was inevitably going to happen and how dangerous it was for all the people close to her. She looked up as she heard the door open.

"I'm so sorry Marian," Henry said gently, closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	61. Chapter 61

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

**NIA - Name isn't Arria****:**** Thank you :) and it's not over yet**

**Magpie287****:**** You'll have to wait and see ;)**

**htbookreader1****:**** Aw don't worry so much about Marian and Henry. They've just become close friends ;) She will be safe don't worry. **

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 61

The snow fell silently outside and covered the ground in soft white layers, creating a tranquil and picturesque landscape. The scene was not too different inside the home of the Lord of Hinckley. Smiles and faces of joy and happiness surrounded the table as the family, including Marian, enjoyed their Christmas feast; the event from last night temporarily forgotten as they celebrated.

The young boy enthusiastically tucked into to his roast meat, devouring the food, as if it was going to be taken away from him at any moment. Marian laughed at his eagerness, but her smile became more reflective as she saw the affectionate glances shared between his parents. They had one another this Christmas, and were spending their Christmas as a family, together. The only family Marian had was Robin, her husband; although the gang were also considered her and Robin's family.

She would have given anything for him to be here with her in the warm comfort of the house, but she knew it was impossible, for he had a duty to England. She felt like she had abandoned him to fight alone, even though he had the gang. She had spent years fighting for England with and without Robin, and now she had deserted them in their time of need, something she had promised she would never do.

But the scene before her eyes now almost had her in tears; it was so beautiful yet she couldn't prevent herself for worrying about their safety. Henry had assured her that he would not let anything happen to his family, but Marian couldn't help but wonder how he could possibly do that when he was following Squire Thornton's instructions. However she knew that there was nothing she could do, not in her condition anyway.

She had promised Robin that she would remain safe; otherwise everything they had planned and dreamed about would be lost. Besides, Henry had gone out of his way to arrange a safe passage for her to Kirklees, despite his awkward position and she would not put his position or safety in jeopardy. She only prayed that he remained loyal, honest and trustworthy in these difficult times.

* * *

Much was tidying up the plates and cutlery that had been used for their Christmas meal together. It wasn't anything too fancy but their stomachs had not been so full in a very long time, much to the joy of Much, who seemed very content with their meal.

The gang had insisted on making their Christmas something positive, to detract from all the negative things that were currently going on, including for Robin personally. They knew that these past few months had been difficult for Robin and so had mutually agreed, without him knowing, to hunt for the biggest dear they could find to fill their stomachs, and to cheer Robin up.

He seemed grateful and was enjoying himself as much as the others, but it still did not make him forget. In fact, it made him think of her more. He assumed she was eating well as Henry had wealth and would no doubt have had a feast prepared. But that would not stop him wondering if she was alright. Sherwood was a cold and lonely place at the moment, even though it included the gang as well. He missed her voice and how they would have kept each other warm this winter.

Nottingham was not safe at the moment; he knew that for a fact. The thick snow had prevented them leaving the camp, but they knew that the future would be as grim as the weather. But all that was forgotten for this one day. Today they would forget about England's problems and focus on celebrating the birth of Christ; a figure who would save the world from their sins and banish all evil. How relevant that is to the moment. Jesus was one man with twelve disciples and followers of local people who assisted him in his journey. But he succeeded in the end, even though he had to sacrifice his life.

Robin prayed for guidance and prayed for the strength he would need in the coming months. He did not know how much longer they would have to be apart but he prayed it was not for long.

But he had no idea what the future would entail.

* * *

"Stay there," A man ordered to his guard as he walked towards the manor house.

"Ah Henry," he greeted warmly, at the sight of the man's stunned face, when the door opened.

"Squire Thornton," Henry addressed, with a small nod of his head. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Are you ready?" Thornton asked simply.

Henry flinched slightly, taken aback at the unexpectedness of the question.

"Thornton, with all do respect, today is Christmas Day and I would appreciate spending it with my family," he informed his as confidently as he could.

"Yes, yes of course," Thornton nodded. "I understand perfectly."

Henry sighed inwardly with relief, thankful that he had escaped having to leave, but not expecting what was to come.

"I will call for you tomorrow morning at dawn," He told him quickly in finality. "Merry Christmas," he smiled before turning and getting on his horse.

Henry closed the door slowly and closed his eyes in dread. He did not want to do this at all. He hated being put in this situation. He had to protect his family, Marian and warn Robin and he sighed in frustration at how he was being forced by this man. But he had a plan; a plan he hoped would work.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Henry helped Marian down the stairs to join her things which were waiting for her by the door. A carriage was waiting for her outside where she was to be safely taken to Kirklees Abbey.

Helena was waiting for her below and opened her arms to embrace Marian warmly.

"Take care," she smiled fondly.

"I shall," Marian smiled in return. "And you."

Marian then gave small goodbyes to the children who then ran to hug her. She giggled at the contact and reluctantly let them go.

"Be good for your parents," he told them gently. "And do as you are told."

As she said that and saw them nod she laughed inwardly, thinking about how her child would behave and listen to instructions.

Henry then gave her a reassuring smile as he led her outside and into the carriage. Before he closed the door, Marian called him closer to her so that his wife wouldn't hear from where she was standing in the doorway.

"Always do the right thing," She reminded him.

He nodded and she accepted his promise, then making herself as comfortable as she could in her seat.

"And you be careful," he said to her gently in return, but full of seriousness.

She gave him a heartening smile. "I will."

The carriage then took off slowly through the snow and Marian leant out of the window, waving to the family she was leaving behind. She had only stayed with them for a short amount of time but she would miss them, and she hoped they would be safe.

As the carriage moved further away Henry turned to his wife and kissed her lovingly, before guiding his family into the house. Then leaving them downstairs, he went upstairs to prepare himself for tomorrow and the "business" he had to attend to.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hi everyone,**

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

**I love how people are still uneasy about Henry – Poor Henry lol :D**

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 62

Early that morning, the sun was barely rising as Henry sat by the fire deep in thought, waiting for the inevitable. At the sound of commotion outside, Henry jumped up and opened the door, bringing with him some of his things. What he saw shocked him to the bone and his mouth almost dropped.

"What is all this for?" He demanded to Squire Thornton, who remained composed on his horse.

"Do not worry yourself so much Henry," Thornton reassured mockingly. "They are merely for leverage, just in case things do not go according to plan."

Henry scanned his land which was now filled with so many guards they were uncountable. This was not what he wanted at all and complicated things a lot.

"I do not want Nottingham to be taken by force," Henry objected.

"You have no choice!" he ordered fiercely. "Remember your family," Thornton reminded evilly.

Henry and Thornton stared each other down, until Henry sighed in retreat and reluctantly went to retrieve his horse from the stables. Then, mounting it, he trotted over to Thornton.

"That's better," Thornton nodded. "Now let us go to Nottingham," he added riding off.

Henry followed suit, but couldn't escape the intense worried and concerned emotions he was feeling. He had to get a message to Robin.

* * *

That night, Henry had persuaded Thornton to spend the night in an Inn and wait until morning, to give him time to carry out his plan. They chose an inn just outside Nottingham so that they would not travel far tomorrow.

Henry remained awake though in his room and was writing a letter. A letter he needed to send urgently to Robin. He sealed it and went downstairs and asked for a messenger. A young lad appeared, who was obviously a young adolescent, and ushered him outside where he could tell him where to send the message.

"I need you to take this letter to Sherwood Forest," he instructed, shoving the letter into the boy's hand. "Make sure this gets into the hand of Robin Hood, but tell no one," he whispered, handing a few coins to the boys, who stared wondrously at them.

The boy nodded and took off on his horse, leaving Henry praying that Robin would get the letter.

* * *

The young lad galloped as fast as he could into the forest to carry out his task. However when he entered Sherwood Forest he had no idea where to look. He dismounted his horse and led it by its reigns further into the forest, cautiously, as it was a scary place at night. The boy wanted nothing more than to turn around a run for fear of what lurked in the forest, but the man had said that the letter was urgent.

Without knowing what was happening, he felt a rope fasten itself tightly around his stomach and pull him upwards. He yelped in shock and fear as he was dangling in the air. Then upon hearing the sounds of approaching footsteps he called out for help.

The men were armed and frowned when they saw him, but did nothing but look at him.

"What's he doing here at this time of night?" Allan frowned.

Will shrugged at him while the boy panted, "Please help me."

"Who are you?" The leader of the group asked.

"My name is Matthew and I have a message for Robin Hood," the boy breathed, struggling from the rope.

"Put him down," Robin ordered, and John released the rope, allowing the boy to fall gently.

The boy ruffled his clothes and asked timidly, "Do you know where Robin Hood is?"

The gang smiled at one another as Robin answered, "I am Robin Hood,"

The boy's eyes opened in amazement and he suddenly felt nervous.

"This is for you," he said slowly, handing Robin the letter.

The boy then stood their awkwardly, under the watchful eyes of the gang as Robin opened the letter. Robin's eyes began to widen in shock as he read it.

"What's wrong?" Much asked concerned, coming to his side.

Much gave an uncomfortable look at the gang, who didn't want to ask if it was about Marian.

"Thank you for your service. You may leave now," Robin said politely to the boy. "Take this," he added kindly, handing him a few coins.

"Thank you," The boy smiled gratefully, before mounting his horse and leaving.

"Robin what is it?" Much insisted impatiently.

"It's from Henry," he explained.

"Henry?" Djaq asked concerned. "What's happened.

"A man called Squire Thornton has forced him to join him in seizing Nottingham. He wanted me to know so that we could prepare and assures me that he will help us in any way he can."

The gang gave each other looks of dread and shock at what they heard.

"He wants to seize Nottingham?" Allan asked in disbelief, being returned by a regretful nod from Robin.

"But what about…What about Marian?" Much asked shyly.

"She has gone to stay at Kirklees Abbey for a while, where she will be safe," he said sadly.

"What are we going to do?" John asked. "We cannot lot let him take Nottingham!" He moaned angrily.

"I know John," Robin sighed. "We need to come up with a plan fast. We need to stop him."

Then after a few moments of silence, while Robin thought, he added, "We have to go and warn the Sheriff."

"What?" The gang gasped in unison.

"We can't do that?" Much objected.

"We have no choice," Robin replied simply, silencing every member of the gang.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	63. Chapter 63

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

**htbookreader1****:**** Aw cheer up :D What story are you referring to?**

**NIA - Name isn't Arria****:**** Get ready for more drama ;)**

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx **

Chapter 63

Much groaned to himself as he followed the rest of the gang. They were sneaking into the castle to warn the Sheriff about Squire Thornton and no matter how much they disapproved Robin kept reminding them that there was the safety of the people of Nottingham at stake.

Before he knew what they were doing, they had arrived at the Sheriff's chamber, much to Robin having already visited it before.

"What are we going to do now?" Much whispered.

He was answered my many questioning looks and then ignored.

"Well I was just asking," Much huffed. "No need to be rude."

"Shush Much," Robin moaned quietly. "Be very quiet," Robin told them. "And follow me."

Robin carefully opened the Sheriff's door and tiptoed inside. The Sheriff was fast asleep in his bed and grumbling in his sleep. Robin cautiously wondered over to his bedside and gazed down at him. The others surrounded the bed in other positions on guard in case the Sheriff did anything.

Robin bent lower and shook him carefully. The Sheriff merely groaned like an animal and continued to sleep. Allan sniggered at his childish behaviour and was nudged silent by Djaq, who was watching the man curiously.

"Wake up," Robin whispered louder, shaking the Sheriff a bit harder this time.

"Oh what is it?" The Sheriff whined in his sleep.

"It's Robin Hood," Robin informed him lightly, trying to get his attention.

"Hood!" The Sheriff whispered loudly, still in his sleep. "What is he doing here? Guards!"

"I have come to see you Sheriff," Robin answered swiftly.

The Sheriff then opened his eyes quickly and froze when he saw the figure of the very man he wanted to catch before him.

"What do you want?" The Sheriff asked quietly but fiercely.

"I have come to warn you about something."

"Oh really," The Sheriff said smugly, not amused. "Well I should just have to call the guards," he added, turning around in his bed.

However he was halted by Will who held a dagger in front of him by his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Vaisey," Robin smiled.

The Sheriff turned his eyes slowly to see the gang armed and prepared around him.

"You see I have come here to warn you and I will not leave here until you have listened," Robin said firmly, moving so that he could face the Sheriff, who still had a dagger by his neck.

"Alright I am listening," The Sheriff moaned, and Robin signalled for Will to lower the dagger.

"A man known as Squire Thornton is currently preparing to seize Nottingham by force and is due to arrive here today."

The Sheriff merely looked at Robin, seriously contemplating what he said.

"I know of no Squire Thornton," he spat.

"Oh but he has heard of you. He wishes to rid you of Nottingham."

"Oh he does, does he?" The Sheriff asked rhetorically in a sinister voice. "How do I know you are telling the truth?" The Sheriff queried, narrowing his eyes.

"Because I have had word from a reliable source that he is currently outside of Nottingham waiting until morning," he told him. "Besides, why else would I have come to visit you during the night?" Robin mocked.

The gang sniggered to themselves and the Sheriff glared fumingly at each of them.

"Shut up!" He yelled, fumbling around frustrated. "So why would you help me in this matter, Hood?"

"I do not wish to see the people of Nottingham harmed, or forced to suffer from what is going to happen," Robin said firmly.

"Oh really?" The Sheriff mused. "How noble of you," he added sarcastically. "So what is this plan of yours to get rid of this man hm?" The Sheriff asked intrigued.

"We need to work together and act quickly," Robin explained, and when the Sheriff frowned in confusion he added, "Believe me I am not doing this for you."

"So er…you said by force, well, what exactly do you mean by that?" The Sheriff asked, slightly fearfully.

"He has brought a large army with him."

"What?" The Sheriff exclaimed loudly. "Nobody tries to take my land by force! It is mine!" He whined childishly.

He then jumped up and put on his shoes and stormed out of his bed chamber, even if he was still in his nightclothes.

"Guards!" He yelled, the gang following in tow.

"What are you doing?" Robin called, when a group of guards came over.

They looked at Robin accusingly before the Sheriff ordered, "Send for Lord Wilfred immediately!"

* * *

Once Lord Wilfred had arrived, he, the Sherriff, Robin and the gang sat together in the Sheriff's meeting room coming up with a plan.

"We need to do whatever it takes to stop Squire Thornton from taking over Nottingham," Robin explained, pacing the floor.

"Yes we have established that fact, now what do you propose we do?" The Sheriff interrupted.

"We need to gather all of the guards and prepare. They will probably want to try to negotiate with us before hand and see if we can avoid a battle scene. Depending on what happens w will bring the villagers into the castle and barricade the castle entrance. Guards will stand armed and ready behind it, ready to attack if they break down the door."

"And what happens if negotiations fail?" Lord Wilfred questioned simply.

Robin looked at each one of them before answering, "We fight."

* * *

Henry and Squire Thornton were eating breakfast that morning, Henry desperately hoping that Robin has in some way acted on his letter and thought of a plan.

"You know what, Henry?" Squire Thornton asked as he enjoyed his breakfast, interrupting Henry's thoughts.

Henry looked up at him, waiting for what he was going to say.

"I have been looking forward to this day for a long time."

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	64. Chapter 64

**Thank you :)**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 64

Squire Thornton rode proudly through the forest, with Henry reluctantly behind him, occasionally glancing around.

Will and Djaq were on guard to report to the others when they arrived. At the sound of hooves approaching and the eventual sight of small figures, they ran to tell Robin and the others, who then joined them by various trees.

As Henry rode past, Robin glanced at him urgently, trying to get his attention. When Henry finally noticed him, they held eye contact and Robin nodded to him, informing him that he needed to speak to him as soon as possible.

They rode all the way to Nottingham, passing scared and frightened villagers on their way. When they reached the gates of Nottingham, Squire Thornton instructed the castle guards to call for the Sheriff at once. While waiting, some timid villagers were passing through the gates with carts of goods that they were hoping to sell in the small market.

They saw the guards and sensing their fear, Squire Thornton said gallantly and overdramatically to not worry, and that he means them no harm as long as he gets what he wants.

At that moment, the castle doors opened and the Sheriff emerged at the top of the stairs, seemingly surprised at their presence. The Sheriff walked confidently over to the castle entrance to meet with him.

"So is there anything I can do for you?" The Sheriff asked, clasping his hands together.

"I suppose so yes," Squire Thornton smiled, looking behind him to Henry. "I wish to make an agreement with you."

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"I want Nottingham."

"Ah, well you see that may not be possible as Nottingham belongs to me," The Sheriff reminded him slowly.

"Yes well that can easily be changed," Thornton smiled menacingly. "I think Nottingham will be far greater in my hands."

"I do not think so, no," The Sheriff stated.

"Now, now, you need not decide right away," Thornton said calmed. "I will give you one day to decide. At this hour tomorrow I will return for your decision."

Then in finality he turned to go on his horse.

"You may have my answer now if you wish," The Sheriff asked.

Thornton turned around to look at him and the Sheriff answered, "No."

Thornton laughed and repeated, "I will give you until tomorrow to decide and you may want to think wisely about my offer."

"So what will happen if my answer remains the same," The Sheriff asked, trying to keep his voice as confident as he could.

"My army here will be put to good use," he hinted with an evil glint.

The Sheriff raised his eyes, trying to hide his fear as he watched Thornton and the others leave. He groaned loudly to himself and ordered for the gates to be shut.

The gang remained on the outskirts of the forest but had seen what had occurred between Squire Thornton and the Sheriff. They now seemed to be settling down a slight distance away, keeping close to the castle and preparing to set up small camps for the night.

Henry glanced towards the forest and then back at Thornton before concluding that he needed to see Robin urgently and this was the best time to do it.

"I am just leaving to get some air," he informed Thornton, who did not even seem to be listening, and galloped off into the forest as casually as he could.

When he was out of eyeshot of Thornton, he whistled into the surroundings, something Marian had told him she used to do to secretly call Robin. True to her word, Robin did appear, quicker than he expected, and he climbed off his horse as he saw Robin run over to him.

"What on earth is going on?" Were the first words Robin shouted to him, confusion and worry combined in his tone.

"Thornton wants to take over Nottingham, and I had on choice but to accompany him," Henry explained simply. "But believe me when I tell you that I am not on his side."

Robin nodded before quickly adding in a softer tone, "What about Marian? How is she?"

"She is safe, Robin, do not worry. She has been escorted to Kirklees," Henry reassured him.

"She should not be travelling," Robin stated, shaking his head in disapproval. "Not in her condition anyway."

"She will be very well looked after in Kirklees, I promise you. Right now I need your help; all of you," he gestured to all of the gang who had formed beside Robin. "I do not approve of what he is doing, but Robin, I needed to oblige for the sake of my family," he pleaded.

"I will help you, my friend," Robin said solemnly, placing a supportive hand on Henry's arm. "But first you need to continue to play your part. Thornton needs to believe that you have chosen to support him," he added. "Keep us informed with what is going on and we will do what ever it takes to keep Nottingham safe."

"Well what are we going to do now?" Much asked confused as to what they were supposed to be doing.

"The Sheriff's answer will be no," Robin explained to Henry. "Therefore we need to make sure that we get the villagers inside the castle grounds where they will be safer. It will be easier for us to protect them from there."

"But how are we supposed to do that without Thornton and his lot finding out?" Allan frowned.

"We will each visit the villages in groups, explain to them what is going on and to trust us. We will take them in small groups at a time to make it look less suspicious."

"But won't Thornton wonder why the people aren't leaving the castle?" Will asked.

"It is a possibility, but would Thornton really be paying so much attention?" Djaq added.

"We must think of another way to get them in as well," John piped up, facing Robin, who returned with a thoughtful nod.

"I know of a way," Allan spoke up enthusiastically after a moment of deep thought. "I know of another secret passage into the castle. It starts here in the forest and goes all the way inside to the store room."

"Why would we want to go through there?" Much moaned. "And why did you not mention this before?"

"It's the best idea we have, and I forgot, alright?" Allan remarked.

"Right, that settles it then," Robin nodded. "We will each take small groups; some from the castle entrance, and some from here in the forest. That way it looks less suspicious and it keeps the people safe."

"But Robin…" Much complained.

"We have no choice Much," Robin interrupted. "We need to protect the people and the secret passageway could prove useful in getting in and out of the castle unseen."

Much gave a retreating sigh and Robin turned back to Henry again.

"I will have to go back now, but I will help you in any way I can," Henry reminded them.

"We will see you soon," Robin said, as he watched Henry mount his horse.

"Good luck to all of you," Henry smiled supportively, before riding back out of the forest.

"Right, we need to get started," Robin turned, facing the gang with his hands on his hips.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	65. Chapter 65

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

**NIA - Name isn't Arria****:**** Sorry about that. I didn't think I used it that often, but I'll bear that in mind. Thank you.**

**htbookreader1****:**** You'll have to wait and see ;) I'll be sure to read those soon.**

**Here's the next chapter :) **

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 65

Henry awoke to the sounds of weapons being sharpened and guards talking loudly amongst themselves. This alone reminded him of what was due to happen very soon and the thought made him feel sick to the core.

He heard the sound of Thornton's voice and then the word 'Sheriff' which snapped his attention and led him to jump out of his tent.

"Ah Henry, a pleasure for you to join us," Thornton smiled sarcastically as Henry walked over to him.

"What's happening?" Henry asked, trying to remind himself of what was going on.

"It is almost time to go and see the Sheriff. Perhaps we should visit him early instead," Thornton concluded. "Yes that sounds like a good idea."

"Shouldn't we maybe give him a bit longer to decide?" Henry asked quickly, trying to bide Robin enough time as possible.

"No he has had plenty of time," Thornton reminded him firmly. "And I have waited long enough. We go now."

Henry nodded his head and followed Thornton to his horse. They galloped the few paces to the castle gates and waited for the Sheriff to come out. Henry occasionally glanced around him, trying to see if there were any signs of the gang to warn them about what was happening.

"Ah Thornton," The Sheriff said, forcing a smile as the gates opened.

"Sheriff Vaisey," Thornton glared, remaining on his horse. "I trust you have had time to think over my offer."

"That I have indeed," The Sheriff nodded, rolling on the balls of his feet.

"And?"

"The answer is no," he answered smugly, however his grin subsided when he heard Thornton's menacing laugh.

"That is the biggest mistake you have made," Thornton told him, turning his horse around. Then shouting he added, "I will now order my army to attack Nottingham! You had better watch out Sheriff!"

The Sheriff's eyes opened in fear as he watched Thornton and Henry ride away back to their camp base.

"Guards!" he yelled ordering for the gates to be closed. "Get ready for battle!" he added, running up the castle steps.

"Prepare yourselves!" Lord Wilfred roared as he organised the guards around the castle grounds. "You know what to do," he ordered, as some prepared themselves behind the castle gate.

Lord Wilfred looked behind him and saw Robin and his gang approaching. Robin stood near him and gave him a nod.

* * *

A young woman, barely 18, walked through Sherwood Forest, covering herself with what was left of her cloak to keep her warm in the bitter cold. Her mother had just recently past away back in London and so had decided, having no other family, to find someone she knew resided in Nottingham, or more precisely Sherwood Forest.

However, having no precise direction, she had no idea where to look and soon found herself lost amongst the tall trees. When she heard the sound of men's voices she held her breath, hoping it belonged to the people she was looking for. Following the voices apprehensively, she gasped when she saw guards, preparing their weapons.

They had heard her gasp and turned. Then setting their sights on the young woman they smiled menacingly and made their way over to her, surrounding her.

"Now what is a young woman like you doing around here," One of them sneered, looking her up and down.

She pulled her cloak further around herself to protect her, but it proved to no avail when she felt someone's arm grab her.

"Get off of me!" She screamed, trying to shrug him off.

"Make us," Another man laughed.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, and the figure of another man approached her. "What is going on here?" Henry demanded, looking at the young woman.

"We found her wondering in the forest. Thought we could do with some entertainment," A guard said suggestively.

"You disgrace me," Henry snarled. "Taking a young woman against her will."

"Henry!" Another voice called. "What is going on here?" Thornton queried calmly. "You could be heard from outside the forest. Ah I see." He added, looking at the young woman.

"Let her go," Henry ordered to the guards.

"Hang on a minute Henry," Thornton said, thinking to himself. Then with a sinister grin he added, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	66. Chapter 66

**Thanks for your reviews :)**

**NIA - Name isn't Arria****:**** I do know what you mean though ;) It's one of those phrases that's easy to include to start a sentence lol. **

**Very soon my chapters are going to start to be more irregular in when they are posted as I have appointments coming up and do not know when exactly I'll be able to post. To be honest, this daily posting thing was rather unique and special lol. It just worked out like that. **

**But I will guarantee that this story will be finished by the New Year - Or maybe on the 2****nd**** lol ;)**

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 66

"Sheriff!" Thornton called. "I have found this wondering creature in the forest. She says that she came here to find some people she knows. I must say I may not being able to guarantee her safety," he added slyly.

"Who is this person?" The Sheriff asked, not really that bothered.

"She calls herself Juliana."

"What?" Allan gasped silently, turning around in alert.

Robin frowned in recognition of the name Thornton just said.

"Allan!" Robin yelled, rushing over to Allan and grabbing him by the arm.

"Robin, get off! We have to save her," Allan told him, trying to shrug him off.

"Not yet," Robin warned. "We have to think before we act."

"If it was Marian you would run straight over to save her without thinking," Allan reminded.

Robin nodded in understanding.

"I know, Allan. But it is obviously a trap and we need to think this true."

"But we have to save her!"

"How do we even know Thornton is telling the truth?" Much asked.

"I will go and find out," Robin told them, and walked closer to the gates.

"I'll go with you," Much added, running to join Robin.

"No Much stay here."

"You know I am getting very impatient out here waiting," Thornton groaned loudly.

"Oh will you hurry up with whatever it is you are going to do," The Sheriff grumbled.

"Stay out of this!" Robin ordered to him, before a loud screeching female sound was heard.

"Juliana!" Allan yelled.

"Allan!" A female voice replied.

"Robin it's her," Allan reiterated frantically to him.

Robin nodded and shouted to Thornton, "Do not hurt her Thornton."

"I will only let her go when I get what I want!" Thornton reminded angrily and she gasped painfully again.

"Thornton you cannot have Nottingham," Robin explained firmly.

"Well then…" Thornton spat. "Guards! Put her in the tent!"

"No Juliana!" Allan called, motioning for the gates to be opened.

He was about to run to her when Robin held him back.

"Allan we cannot do this now."

Then looking at Henry, he noticed Henry giving him a reassuring nod and Robin added to Allan quietly, "Henry has a plan."

Allan looked at Robin trying to comprehend what he was saying. Then with a look at Henry and a last look at Juliana, he reluctantly gave in and allowed Robin to drag him back inside so that they could close the gates.

"Everything will be alright Juliana, I promise," He told her, before finally retreating behind the closing gates.

* * *

It had been a day since Marian arrived at Kirklees Abbey and she was already bored. Yes she was well looked after and had the privilege of food in her belly, but she missed the company of her friends. The nuns she was staying with did not talk all that often and as part of the rules, talking outside of her room at certain hours was not permitted; and Marian did not abide well by rules.

She was about to contemplate going to bed early that evening when she heard the sound of a child's cry. She thought it was her mind playing tricks on her and shook herself gently to wake herself up. She placed a hand on her stomach as she stood up, tracing the sound. She heard it again, this time combined with a young woman's voice, and was determined to open the door and find out.

Opening the door, she looked along the corridor and saw a young blond woman not to far away from her, pacing the floor with a newborn baby. As the woman turned around, she looked up as she sensed someone watching her.

"I'm sorry milady," The young woman said timidly. "I did not mean to disturb you."

"It is quite alright," Marian informed her calmly, squinting slightly as she recognised the woman.

But before she had time to pursue her thoughts she heard the woman say, "Lady Marian?"

Marian looked at her curiously before the woman added, "I am Eve."

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	67. Chapter 67

**Hi everyone!!!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews :) **

**This story has taken a lot longer than planned but thank you all for sticking with it.**

**Here's the next chapter :)**

**Enjoy,**

**xxx**

Chapter 67

"I did not expect to see you again, Lady Marian," Eve told her honestly, as she rocked the baby in her arms by the fireplace in Marian's room.

"I did not anticipate seeing you either," Marian smiled, watching mother and child.

"He is almost 3 months old, Milady," Eve spoke, answering Marian's silent question.

Then when Marian gave her another questioning look, Eve added, "His father was a passing traveller. He paid me for my services of course, but I did not expect this."

"Does the father know?" Marian asked gently, though deep down knowing the answer.

"No," Eve laughed lightly, gazing down at her sleeping child. "I do not even think if I saw him I'd be able to recognise him."

Marian scrunched her face in sympathy and slight disapproval of the situation. Eve was alone and caring for her son, whilst having no idea who the father was.

"It does not matter, Milady," Eve emphasised. "I am well looked after here. Then perhaps in the future, I can get us properly on our feet again."

"Eve you need not call me by such formalities," Marian smiled. "You may simply call me Marian."

"Sorry, Marian," Eve blushed, not used to addressing a noble woman so informally.

"So how have you been?" Eve asked, motioning to Marian's growing belly.

With a realising laugh, Marian placed a hand on her stomach and answered, "I am six months along now. The child should be due in March."

"Who is the father?" Eve asked timidly.

"Robin, of course," Marian frowned in response.

"Robin!" Eve gasped quietly. "As in Robin Hood?"

Then when Marian nodded, she added, "Are you married?"

"Yes, we married around eight months ago," Marian smiled softly. But then her smile faltered.

"What is it?" Eve asked, concerned.

"He is in the forest still with the others," Marian informed her sadly. "There is huge conflict in Nottingham with the Sheriff and Lord Wilfred and I had to leave so that I would stay safe in my condition."

"And you wish you were still by his side," Eve stated, understandingly.

"Yes," Marian asked, bemused at Eve's seeming understanding.

After a moment's silence, Marian continued gently, "Is there someone you long for?"

"Well, not really no," Eve replied. "Or maybe just a little," She blushed.

"And who may I ask is this man?" Marian coaxed with a teasing smile.

"It's someone I met a while ago. It was when I was working in Bonchurch and I first met you. His name was Much," Eve smiled.

"Much?" Marian repeated, pleasantly surprised.

"You have seen him?" Eve asked hopefully.

"Yes, he is still living with Robin and the others in the forest," Marian explained.

"Really?" Eve mused happily.

"I am sure he thinks of you in the same way."

"How can you be sure?"

"You were his first love," Marian stated. "Robin told me."

"I was," Eve blushed, thrilled at the revelation. "Do you think I will ever be able to see him again?"

"When this is over, we can both return to the men we love," Marian told her surely.

Eve nodded, but then added sadly, gesturing to the baby, "But what about Matthew?"

"Much is such a kind man. He will not mind that you have a child. He will be more thrilled at the fact that you have remembered him."

"I could never forget Much. He was so kind and sweet."

"He has not changed," Marian reminded.

"Thank you Marian," Eve laughed, with the hope of a wonderful future much closer in her mind.

* * *

"Allan," Robin called, leading him to the side. "I need you to go through the secret passageway and into the forest to get Juliana."

"What?" Allan asked. "What makes you think she'll be in the forest?"

"Henry will take her there, and he will have a horse for you to use," Robin replied. But when he still saw the disbelief in Allan's face he added, "Trust me."

"Well what if she's not? Then what?" Allan moaned.

"Wait for a little. But Henry will bring her there," he emphasised. "After, you and Juliana need to go and get help from the guards at Huddersfield."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Allan exclaimed.

"Inform then of what is happening. Tell them that their Lord needs them," he explained. "And Allan, we need all the help we can get."

"Why Huddersfield?"

"That is where Lord Wilfred originally resided," Robin answered. "It will take you about half a day to get there on horseback. Can you do that?"

Allan still looked unsure, but with the unwavering glare from Robin he nodded and obliged.

"Alright, go now," Robin pushed him. "And try not to get into trouble," he warned, as he watched Allan go into the castle.

"Where's he off to?" Much complained running over.

"To save us all."

* * *

"I want these gates knocked down immediately!" Thornton yelled to his guards, pointing his sword towards the shut gates.

Groups of guards gathered to put together strong planks of wood. Then with their combined effort and a steady rhythm, they all charged towards the gate, banging with full force, repeatedly trying to break it open.

When the gates got looser and looked on the verge of opening, Thornton called at the top of his lungs with his sword in the air, "Prepare to fight!"

The gates broke open, and the guards rushed in as they were ordered to do. Lord Wilfred and the Sheriff's extra guards proved skilled and equally fearsome, clashing their swords with sheer determination.

"Much take any archers to the roof of the castle now!" Robin ordered, placing his hands urgently on Much's shoulders. "You are in charge of the signal for when they should release. I know you can do this."

Much nodded firmly, determined to not let Robin down and ran off, trying not to trip up his own feet. Robin could here his voice in the background, rallying up archers. He knew that they may not be too skilled, but like he said to Allan, they needed all the help they could get.

"Lets move," he called to his gang as they each dispersed to become involved in the fight.

The Sheriff, meanwhile, let out a fearful wail as to how close he guards were getting, and ran inside cowardly.

Robin fought with quick and agile strokes, holding his sword firmly in his grasp. The number of guards he fought seemed to increase and he was gradually becoming tired. He kicked and dodged but failed to see a guard emerging behind him until he was alerted by the sound of a sword piercing flesh.

Robin jerked forwards at the surprise of the blow and the guard fell to the ground beside him. Robin looked at the dead guard in confusion before turning beside him to see Lord Wilfred give him a firm stare and a 'your welcome' nod, before continuing the fight.

But Robin did not have time to dwell on his confusion as the sounds of more guards preparing to rush through the gates got louder.

He turned to Djaq and then upwards to Much and nodded, making sure they were prepared. Next Djaq shouted for the next batch of guards to prepare and lifted her arm for them to wait for her signal. Much did the same; both waiting for the right moment.

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	68. Chapter 68

**Thank you :)**

**xxx**

Chapter 68

"You know for a moment then I didn't think I'd be able to save you," Allan admitted, trying to break the awkward silence as they rode together.

"Hmm," Juliana laughed nervously as she kept her gaze downwards.

"You know I'm really glad you came up here," Allan continued honestly. "Even though I am sorry to hear about your mother."

"Do not worry," She smiled sadly. "I knew that it would be unlikely that she would recover. I will always remember her, but I knew that London had nothing to offer me anymore and you were the only person I could think of. I must admit though," She added wryly, "I did not realise that by 'come to Sherwood forest to find me' you actually meant that you were living in the forest."

"Yeah well," Allan shrugged nervously. "We do have a place where we stay. Our camp, we call it. But it's a secret. Not that it's because I don't trust you or anything," he added quickly, trying not to sound foolish."

"It is alright Allan" Juliana smiled. "I do not mind if you do not show me. There are more important things to do at the moment."

"I suppose," he said slowly, letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

After a small, comfortable silence he asked softly, "Did they hurt you?"

Juliana turned to look at him as she rode. With a sympathetic smile she answered, "No, but thank you for asking."

"Just wanted to make sure," Allan blushed, making a futile attempt to hide it.

"You are a funny man, Allan A Dale," she laughed, a soft hum that warmed him inside.

It was rare for women to pay him too much attention; other than the obvious type of woman. Marian was always for Robin and Djaq now only had eyes for Will. He craved a female companion for himself. Glancing at Juliana and her curious face as she took in their surroundings, he knew that the butterflies in his stomach were because of her; how she made him feel. He finally felt that he had a hopeful future in front of him; that is if they completed this mission.

"We should ride faster," He told her, snapping himself out of his thoughts, determined to complete this mission.

* * *

Encouraging extra guards to come to Nottingham had been a strenuous ordeal. For one thing, they demanded proof of who they were and that they knew Lord Wilfred, something they could not do. For anyone else, the task would have been impossible, but Allan's reputation as a notorious liar for once stood him in good stead. Even Juliana was amazed at what was coming out of his mouth, even if she did think it a little extreme. But it worked a treat as not too long after, they set off on the journey back to Nottingham, with more soldiers in tow.

However, they weren't the quietest of people; their metal armour loudly clattering together making spontaneous sounds, enough to give someone the biggest headache, (something Allan mentioned several times to Juliana). If he didn't require their service, he would have told them to go back ages ago.

They were now reaching Kirklees and the Abbey was within sight.

"Shush," Allan ordered the guards, turning on his horse to make sure.

"Why?" Another frowned, unwilling to take orders from a mere peasant.

"Because there are nuns outside. Have some respect," Allan scoffed, turning back round.

"That's very respectful of you Allan," Juliana smiled proudly.

"Yeah well, I'm good with nuns," Allan shrugged with a wide grin that she did not understand.

* * *

"Was there anything you needed?" Marian asked Eve, as she put the baby down for a nap.

"No thank you, Milady, I'm fine. You have done so much for us already."

"It could not have been easy, what you have been through," Marian reminded. "Are you sure – ? What is that?" Marian asked, interrupting herself.

"I'm not sure," Eve pondered anxiously.

"I will find out," Marian insisted, indicating the baby, who was beginning to fuss in his cradle.

"Sister Agatha, what is it?" Marian asked a nun who was near the entrance of the Abby.

"Lady Marian you must go back to your room at once. There is a rather unpleasant sight outside," The nun answered in an attempt to make Marian leave, but it only aroused her curiosity further.

"Sister Agatha, I am quite alright, I merely wish to see…"

"Is everything alright?" Eve asked nervously, with her baby in her arms.

"Eve you should go back to your room," Marian advised.

"Milady, it is not safe for you either," Sister Agatha added.

"Oh please," Marian moaned lightly, pushing her way past. "I just wish to see…Allan!" Marian called as she saw his familiar face approaching.

"Marian?" Allan frowned confusion, making to slow down the troops.

"Lady Marian, wait!" The nun called as Marian ran over to him, as fast as she could in her state.

"What is going on?" Marian asked frantically, seeing all the soldiers behind him.

"You should be inside in your condition," Allan instructed. "If Robin finds out…"

"Robin will not find out," Marian sighed, fed up of being told what to do. "Besides I can do as I wish. Now tell me what is going on."

Allan sighed, and put his hand through his hair, not knowing how to best explain himself to not make her worry.

"Robin asked me to get some extra soldiers in Huddersfield with Juliana," he told her carefully, watching her reaction.

"Huddersfield?" Marian wondered.

"It's where Lord Wilfred is from," He explained quickly. "But I need to get these soldiers to Robin quickly," Almost hitting himself at what he let slip.

"Is everything alright?" Marian asked concern evident in her eyes. "Robin?"

"We're in a difficult situation," he explained.

"Is he hurt?" Marian demanded to know.

"Not from what I know," Allan said trying to calm her nerves, but realising he had done the complete opposite.

"Then you must go at once," Marian ordered him. "Everyone in Nottingham is in need of these extra soldiers, you must not let them down."

"Well no pressure then," Allan remarked sarcastically.

Marian scowled in response and pushed him away in a gesture to get him back onto his horse.

"Who's that?" Allan asked, glancing over at a female figure with a baby by the entrance.

"That is Eve," Marian answered simply, turning from Eve to Allan.

"Eve? As in Much's Eve?" Allan said wondrously.

"She is not a possession Allan, she is a person," Marian admonished.

"I know but she has a baby," Allan pointed out, his voice getting higher in shock.

"Yes Allan well done, but that is not your priority at the moment. Nottingham's safety is. Now go."

"Did you want me to tell Robin I saw you?" Allan asked, once he'd mounted his horse.

"Not if you want him to be focused on the battle, no," Marian advised.

"Good point," Allan mused.

"We will do this Milady," the female figure beside Allan said.

"Thank you Juliana," Marian smiled wistfully, recognising the women from their travels earlier.

Feeling a sharp movement from within her, Marian placed a hand underneath her rather large bump.

"Marian you have to be careful," Allan reminder her firmly, worried about his friend's condition.

"I will be fine Allan. I am only 6 months gone now. But please help Robin," Marian stated, but her eyes gave away the silent plea.

"I will," Allan nodded, before ordered the soldiers to follow.

Reluctantly, Marian allowed her feet to take her inside, even though her heart was begging to follow Allan and see Robin. They had been apart for so long now and she longed to see him. She felt arms encompass her and guide her to her room, and words trying to comfort her, but they seemed miles away to her. They could do nothing to take her thoughts away from imaging Nottingham's state at the moment; nothing could. All she could do was pray that everything would turn out alright in the end.

* * *

"Ready, aim, fire!" Much roared, as he ordered the archers to release their arrows onto the enemy below.

Yelps and cries could be heard but that did not stop them. The archers rearmed themselves and released another batch of arrows just as quickly. Much couldn't contain his excitement at their success, but was yelled at by Will to not get distracted and keep going.

Robin meanwhile was having a tougher time, managing the people on the ground.

"Djaq how are the people inside," Robin called whilst blocking another blow from a guard.

"Frightened, but at least they are safe," Djaq yelled back, also fighting a rather large guard. "Thanks," She added, when Robin helped to kill one of hers.

"I'll stay here up front with the others. Stay by the entrance to protect the people. Make sure no one gets inside that shouldn't be," he ordered, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Djaq nodded and ran off, nodding to Will on the roof in the meantime. Robin remained where he was and took note that the guards were indeed closing in on them.

"Allan where are you?" Robin groaned to himself, as he prepared to fight the next group of guards.

They were seriously outnumbered and Robin was growing tired himself. He had been fighting for a good part of the day and yet the number of enemy soldiers seemed to be growing.

"Robin, look!" He heard his friend yell, and he looked up to see Much pointing frantically to outside the castle walls from where he was on the rooftop.

"It's Allan!" He cheered, as Robin couldn't see from being on the ground.

However, Robin didn't have time to cheer as another soldier pounded on him with a hard knock, pushing him over onto the ground. But looking up, the soldier fell to his side as Will knocked him over the head.

"Thanks Will," Robin smiled breathlessly.

"No trouble," Will smiled, holding a hand out to pull his leader up.

Standing up, Robin now got sight of Allan approaching behind and couldn't contain himself.

"Welcome back Allan," Robin smiled, taking Squire Thornton off guard as it seemed he was looking at him.

"I beg your pardon," Thornton spat, laughing and turning to Henry for support, when he noticed that Henry wasn't joining in.

Everyone had suddenly stopped and all was quiet.

"Sorry I took so long Robin," Allan smiled, breaking the silence.

This stunned Squire Thornton, who tried to contain his uneasiness as he turned round to face this new guest. His eyes bulged out at the sight before him; guards, guards, and more guards.

"What is this?" He mocked, believing this to be a joke, and not buying it for a second. "A new army?"

"Got it in one Thornton," Robin grinned. "Lord Wilfred, why don't you introduce your friends to Squire Thornton?" He asked, not taking his eyes off Thornton.

"Certainly," Lord Wilfred said confidently, stepping out in front.

The Sheriff, peeking behind the door, felt more confident now.

"Are they for us?" He whispered to Djaq, who nodded. "Very well then," He smiled more confidently, rubbing his hands together and strolling over to Lord Wilfred.

"You are surrounded Squire Thornton. Choose your next move very carefully," Lord Wilfred sneered

"Oh dear," Thornton whispered, with Henry smiling beside him.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


	69. Chapter 69

**Thank you :)**

**xxx**

Chapter 69

"Ah! You fools! Men keep going," Thornton screamed, ready and armed to continue fighting. "Why aren't you moving, lets go," He yelled to his soldiers, who remained uneasy but unmoved on the spot.

"It's over Squire Thornton," Robin said loud and clear. "You have lost. You have no choice but to surrender."

"Never!" Thornton cried, preparing to attack, but was halted by someone pulling the reins back on his horse. "What?" He spat at Henry, in anger.

"It's over Thornton," Henry explained calmly, repeating Robin's earlier words. "They've won."

"Do not give in to their demands so easily," Thornton laughed menacingly. "You will continue fighting," he added forcefully.

"I'm sorry Thornton," Henry answered firmly, clearly angering Thornton further.

"How dare you defy me" he remarked. "What are you, on Hood's side?"

Henry simply nodded in response, confusing Thornton.

"I was never on your side to begin with Thornton. You were foolish to ever think that I would support such an evil plan."

Thornton was seething, and clasps the reins of his horse so tight his face looked contorted. Then in the blink of an eye, he launched his horse towards Henry, knocking the man off his. Henry fell to the ground with a loud thud and gasped in pain as he landed on his arm.

Robin lunged forward in an instant to help his wounded friend, as Thornton had dismounted his horse and was ready with his sword.

"Get up you coward," Thornton shrieked to the fallen Henry.

"Do not even think about it," Robin warned, armed with his bow and arrow, aimed straight for Thornton.

"You think, Robin Hood and his little bow will stop me from claiming that which I desire most," Thornton mocked. "Think again"

Thornton leaped forward with his sword, Robin quickly dodging his attack. Robin rapidly drew his sword and with as much force as he could muster, attempted to fight the mad Thornton himself. Henry carefully stood up behind, and prepared to join in the fight. He would never let another man fight alone, especially not his friend. The addition of Henry, surprised Thornton at first, but the surprise did not last long, for he eagerly moved his sword in his direction, focusing on him.

The strength of Thornton's attacks was too much for Henry's bad arm and it did not take long for Thornton's madness to knock his sword out of his hand.

"Well, well, well, looks like your sword has decided to flee. Now you can get what you deserve," Thornton spat, sword ready to lunge into Henry's sprawled out body.

The clash of metal startled Thornton, who then realised that Robin had blocked his shot with his own sword.

"Think again, Thornton," Robin teased, taking in the startled man's expression.

"You are a fool Robin Hood," Thornton answered back, lifting his sword to make another attack, when he yelped in pain.

No one moved as the sound of Thornton's piercing yell silenced them all. Thornton looked down and saw the tip of a sword protruding from his stomach. In shock, he slowly fell to his knees, before his attacker walked around to face him.

"I never wish to see you again you despicable man. How dare you ever think you can challenge me," Lord Wilfred spat, watching his victim fall onto his front before he stilled forever.

Robin looked from Lord Wilfred, to the now lifeless body of Squire Thornton, coming to terms himself with what had just happened.

Lord Wilfred stared blankly at Robin, before walking off back to the Sheriff, who had now started to make his presence more known. Robin walked swiftly over to Henry, and pulled out a hand to assist him in getting up. Patting each other on the back, they both looked down one last time at Squire Thornton, before Robin nodded and moved away to where everyone was now congregated.

"People of Nottingham," Robin said seriously, in a tone that was not too loud or too quiet. "You have all been brave and courageous in this battle. But let this be a reminder, that no one will ever destroy the people of Nottingham. Not while there are people prepared to defend it."

The people smiled and cheered softly among themselves, all still in a state of shock at what had happened. Much was the first of his gang who leapt over to him in joy.

"We did it, we did it," Much cheered happily.

"Yes well you hardly did it alone now did you?" Allan reminded sarcastically.

"Alright, we required your assistance," Much placated. "However you only had to get more soldiers. We on the other hand remained here and continued fighting," Much couldn't help but adding.

"Oh really, and if it wasn't for me you would still be fighting," Allan moaned.

"Stop it both of you," Djaq reprimanded, motioning to Robin, who was focusing on Lord Wilfred's approaching form.

"Oh well done all of you," he mocked, clapping his hands continuously, leaving hollow, eerie sounds. "But if you remember correctly, it was I who killed Squire Thornton, not any of you."

"Yes, yes, we have now established that that man is dead," the Sheriff commented impatiently. "Now if you lot don't mind, I'm the one in charge now and everything goes back to normal," He groaned loudly. "Get out of my castle all of you," he yelled at the villagers, ushering them away. "Make sure they get there," he ordered to the guards, who followed them out.

"Yes, my Lord Sheriff, however if it were not for my actions, Squire Thornton will still be a threat. I saved your position in this castle," Thornton explained calmly, hinting at something.

"Yes, very well done," The Sheriff answered simply. "Now what's your point?"

"My point is that I expect a reward for my honourable actions."

"A reward," The sheriff repeated, smiling his toothy grin. "Ah that's not possible."

"I think you misheard me Vasey," Lord Wilfred smiled evilly. Then moving closer to the Sheriff he added threateningly, "I demand a reward."

"Yes well if you want a reward then everyone will want a reward and pretty much all of the Shire will be rewarded," The sheriff explained awkwardly.

"Do not compare me to a mere commoner," Lord Wilfred explained, lifting his sword out.

But he stopped when he was blocked by Robin's sword in front of him, matched by Robin's firm expression. Glancing around him, he noticed Robin's gang armed and prepared around him as well, surrounding him.

Deciding to take a different approach, he added, motioning the gang around him, "Lord Sheriff, May I remind you that we are surrounded by outlaws,"

"Ah yes, very well spotted of you Lord Wilfred," The Sheriff nodded, realisation hitting him. "Guards arrest them," he clicked his fingers simply, indicating the gang. "Sorry," He smiled sarcastically as the guards moved towards them.

Robin quickly motioned to the gang, who didn't need telling twice. Glancing towards the Sheriff he angrily took off and sprinted back into the forest, his time in Nottingham already over.

* * *

"I cannot believe that after all that, here we are again," Much whined, pacing around the camp. "I mean after all we did today, we're still treated like outlaws."

"That's because we are outlaws," Allan stated, adding a quiet, "Sorry" to Juliana straight after.

"Well it wasn't all for nothing I suppose," Will piped up, trying to lighten the mood. "We stopped Squire Thornton from getting Nottingham."

"Right!" Much commented, pointing his finger enthusiastically at Will. "We did stop Squire Thornton. That is a very good thing indeed. Isn't that right Robin?" He added, looking over to his former master who was sitting looking down into his hands.

"Hmm" Robin answered nonchalantly.

"What's wrong?" Much asked, but Allan stopped him from going over to him.

"Leave it Much," Allan told him, and then he went over to their leader himself.

He sat down beside him and broke the silence. "When I was on my way back from getting the soldiers with Juliana, we passed Kirklees," He began, unsure whether Robin wanted him to speak.

When Robin looked up motioning for him to continue, he did. "We saw Marian," he added simply.

Robin's eyes softened at the mention of her name and he dropped his head down, closing his eyes.

"How was she?" Robin asked softly, eyes still closed.

"She seemed well," Allan explained carefully. "She was thinking about you. She misses you."

"I miss her too," Robin mused, more to himself than to Allan. "How is she? Regarding the baby" Robin asked awkwardly, not knowing how to really ask the question.

"She's good. She says that she's 6 months along now; she's huge. Wow how time flies, ay?" Allan laughed lightly, but then realised that Robin wasn't seeing the amusing side of it.

"What is it?" Allan asked.

Robin remained silent for a bit longer, before answering, "Nothing, nothing at all. Now we have work to do. We need to go and check on the villagers; make sure they're safe," He added, standing up and walking over to the rest of the gang, Allan following behind.

"Will and Djaq, you go off to Clun, Much and John, you both to Nettlestone," He instructed and left them to prepare their things. Then he turned to Allan and said softly, "Allan, you and Juliana go off to Knighton."

"And what about you?" Much asked concerned, clearly wanting to be partnered with his friend.

"I will go to Locksley," He told him. "Meet back here when you have finished," He explained to them as they made their way out of the camp.

As they were leaving the forest, a familiar face approached them on horseback.

"Hello to you all," Henry smiled, then focusing on Robin, he added, "Can we talk?"

Robin nodded, and gestured for his gang to continue without him. Leading Henry off to a secluded section of the forest, he waited to hear what his friend had to say.

"I wanted to say thank you Robin, for everything. You saved my life out there," Henry added humorously.

"It was nothing Henry honestly. You have done so much for me already. I would not have just left you."

"You are an honourable man Robin of Locksley," Henry smiled, Robin blushing and laughing lightly at the comment. "I will take my soldiers back with me. The others have already made their way back to Huddersfield."

Robin nodded, but after a few moments silence said, "Leave Marian in Kirklees. She will be safe there, and with her condition advancing it is best she does not move."

"Of course," Henry nodded wistfully, knowing that Robin was thinking about her.

"Allan said she was safe," Robin explained, more out of his own need to say it, than for Henry's. "I have you to thank for that."

"It was a pleasure to do such a favour for you Robin. I know how much she means to you, and what a difficult decision it must have been for you. If you ever need anymore help if the future, you can come to me anytime."

"Thank you, my friend," Robin smiled warmly, and the two embraced before they officially parted, ready to go back to their normal lives.

* * *

In Locksley, he was greeted with open arms, the people truly grateful at what he did for them.

"I will never leave any of you," Robin reminded them all as they embraced him and rejoiced in the fact that Robin Hood, ex Lord of Locksley would always be their hero and the true Lord of their village in their hearts.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**

**xxx**


End file.
